Kyōkai no ken
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: To bring joy and happiness to others and especially those close to him even at the cost of his own life. To kill. To protect. To be drawn. To be wielded. To be used. To be sheathed. To be discarded. That is the fate of a sword. The fate of a weapon. He who has chosen the path of the blade, the path of the weapon what fate awaits he in the end? Minor Tsukihime and Hellsing xover
1. Thy Faith

**Kyokai no Ken**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** One of the other planned DxD xovers and what I consider a sister fic to both **The Fifth** and **A Pledge to my King **which will be updated next (for people whose been bugging me for an exact date somewhere between December 13-23 or at least after I finish the next chapter of Infernal D) as it presents another side of the equation, the Church side of things. The Naruto in this fic is born in this world but with a twist it'll be explained in this first chapter so start reading it lol. Also this will be a minor xover with Tsukihime and Hellsing.

**Pairings:** Naruto x "Holy Girls"

**Tags:** AU, Violence, Gore, Character Deaths, Ecchi, Minor Xover (With Nasuverse)

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**Prologue:**

Let us tell you the story of a boy.

A boy who from an early age was cursed by a malevolent God who despised the boy's ancestors to no ends. The curse itself was by no means normal, it was not one of those simple curses that brings forth misfortune, illnesses, or immediate death but rather it was worse, it was a curse that took away not the boy's luck, nor health, nor life, but rather it was an evil curse that took away the boy's purpose.

The curse stripped the boy from the destined greatness set for him by his ancestors and instead of all the prestige, glory, and success a feeling of unending void forever lingered within the boy's existence. Thus from a young age the boy became broken, a distorted person who lacked a sense of purpose, lacked and sense of meaning in life.

He was what many considered damage goods, a distorted person who missed a few gears, a person unfit for society, a boy unfit for even his own family. Though they did try mind you, try so hard to fix whatever it was that was wrong with the boy. They went to hospitals around the world, they consulted doctors of varying fields and professions but nothing, not a single thing could explain what was wrong with the boy. This in turn caused his family, his clan to push him away, to send him off to where they thought they could fix, and if medicine cannot cure the boy then a miracle brought about by faith was their only choice.

His family sent him to a family friend who was acquainted with the church and it was there that the young distorted boy spent most of his early days.

For days on end, the boy lived only for the sake of living.

For days on end, the boy learned only for the sake of learning.

For days on end, the boy fought only for the sake of fighting.

For years the boy lived and empty and hollow life.

That was until the day the boy met her.

That beautiful girl.

It was always the women that brought the best out of men, and despite his lack of purpose the boy was still of male persuasion. She changed him for the better or worse.

Thus the boy and girl met, at first the boy did not get along with the girl as she unlike him had a greater purpose in life, she was destined for greatness, destined to do good things with her life. While he, well he was just a boy, a prodigious yet flawed boy who viewed the world in oranges and blues. Though despite their obvious differences the flawed boy still managed to become friends with the girl. A friendship that lasted day on end, a friendship that bore fruit to one of the most beautiful sight that the boy has ever seen.

He saw a smile, a serene and happy smile full of warmth, happiness, and compassion. A simple smile that gave him a sense of unparalleled content and satisfaction that at that point in his life was completely alien to him.

It was that kind and loving smile which brought a warm feeling to the boy's chest momentarily filling up the great void that dwells within. It was at that moment when he the boy who had no purpose was finally able to find a purpose in his life.

Though childish and immature the boy devoted himself to the idea that making others smile and bringing them happiness was his calling.

Thus he became a trickster, a mischievous boy who did his best to make the people around him smile. He did his best to make people smile even at the cost of his own pride and standing in the world. After all why should he care about what others say? As long as they were happy then he too was somewhat happy.

But then with the knowledge of happiness the boy also came to know sadness, agony, grief, hopelessness, and despair. More often than not the cause of these emotions that assailed his friends were none other than beings that were said to not exist, the natural enemy of the church. Monsters and Devils.

With the idea of happiness and sadness lingering with his mind, the boy renewed his efforts to bring more joy and happiness to his friends, allies, and family from the church. To bring joy and happiness to others and especially those close to him even at the cost of his own life.

It was an unhealthy and foolish obsession that the boy carried on soon becoming his dream, ideal, purpose, salvation, and unknown to him also his damnation. However despite the boy's efforts as he grew up within the ranks of the church, the boy eventually found out that not everyone could be happy. Yes, as he matured he learned that everything in this world came at a cost.

For one to win another must lose.

For one to live another must die.

For one to attain happiness another must drown in sadness.

To his young and immature mind that simple idea translated that for his friends to continue to live happy and healthy lives than others must die, but as child he was taught that taking the life of others was a grave sin so at first he was confused on how to act upon his developing oath. However with the guidance of several figures in his life he was slowly pushed towards the path of a warrior much like another girl he met long ago. Therefore, rather than devoting himself to make everyone around him happy the boy opted to become a sword.

A sword the cuts down unhappiness and brings forth joy. A sword drawn and wielded for the sake of his allies.

To maintain the happiness of those around him he must continuously bring forth misfortune and grief to the lives of demons, devils, heretics, and monsters who bring nothing but sadness and suffering. With the blessing of the church he could kill without having to commit the grave sins that he was sure will earn the hate of his friends, no he knew that when they find out of his calling they will be happy and they were, this brought a smile upon his face.

The boy was willing fight for the sake of his friend and allies.

The boy was willing live for the sake of his friend and allies.

The boy was will die for the sake of his friends and allies.

Unknown to him he took the path of a bloodied sword.

That was the path he chose for the sake of keeping those around him happy.

Yes, so long as they were happy...

Then he too was happy…

Such is the self-destructive path of a fool…

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

_I have pursued my enemies, and overtaken them: neither did I turn again till they were consumed._

_I shattered them, so that they were not able to rise;_

_They fell under my feet._

_For thou hast girded me with strength to battle: thou hast subdued under me those that rose up against me._

_Thou hast also given me the necks of my enemies;_

_That I might destroy them that hate me._

_They cried, but there was none to save them: even to the LORD, but he answered them not._

_Then I beat them small as the dust before the wind: I cast them out as the dirt in the streets._

_Psalm 18:37-42_

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**Chapter 1: Thy Faith**

**Play Naruto Shippuden Movie OST 14 -Violent Fluctuation**

The moon was shining ever so dimly as a battle -no more of a slaughter- raged on beneath the cloudless night sky.

In the middle of a graveyard, several corpses were laying a strewn, sliced, smashed, battered, frozen, and destroyed. They were all that remained of the loyal vassals of a proud vampire who carried the name of Tepes.

Ashen silver hair was waving about fiercely despite the lack of wind as the proud vampiric noble found himself fighting for his life against one of his kinds most natural enemies. No it wasn't the likes of the lycan of olds that the creature found himself against but rather the simplest of all his foes.

Humans.

Fragile by nature his enemy was supposed to cower down upon his wake begging for mercy to which he was supposed to respond by killing his opponent with merciless brutality and utmost condescension.

But that was not the case.

For his enemy was far beyond what he expected.

Clad in priestly white vestments his two adversary appeared out of nowhere and forcefully stopped him from enjoying his nightly ventures of hunting down virgins to rape them to no ends and suck out their bloods until they were nothing more but dry husks.

In less than a minute after their appearance, his court of minor vampires and ghouls numbering hundreds were cut down to just him remaining, and by the way the battle was going on he was sure that he too would follow the footsteps of his allies.

Him a proud vampire of the great lineage of Tepes losing against two mere mortals.

Just the thought ignited the fiery inferno of rage and hate that he felt within him to no ends.

Claws sharpening, canines lengthening, demonic wings flapping about along with black malicious aura cloaking his entire frame the vampire roared out in endless rage as he charged at one of the two beings that dared to humiliate him, a bespectacled adolescent exorcist with spikey blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, cold unnatural blue eyes.

Like a matador to a bull the vampire's target easily moved away from his raging charge. With footsteps barely audible and movements almost impossible to catch even by the sharpest of mortal eyes, three sabers of pure light appeared in between the each of teen's knuckles totaling six blades of light upon each hand.

The vampire's wings waved about elevating him higher and higher into the night sky until he was far from the exorcist's reach. "You detestable human! Know your place!" the proud vampire shouted as he suddenly dive bombed through the air, shooting himself towards the exorcist.

"I know my place." The bespectacled exorcist whispered as his eyes followed upon the vampire's trajectory carefully looking for a perfect timing to counterattack.

***BOOM* **

A sonic boom passed by nearly blowing the exorcist away as he barely evaded being plowed through by the speeding vampire.

***BOOM***

Another wave of wind shot against the exorcist's body as the teen was barely able to evade a swipe from the vampire. Three small claw like gashes appeared on the teen's vestments drawing out blood while the noble from the immortal house of Tepes continued his maddening assault.

***SLASH***

With his superior capabilities the vampire landed another swipe with his prolonged claws wounding the evading exorcist's shoulder.

***SMASH***

The vampire's fierce wings crashed against the exorcist's stomach forcing the teen to lurch forward.

***SMASH***

A punch to the jaw launched the bespectacled teen high up in the air enabling the Tepes to land a flurry of strikes that the exorcist barely managed to avoid and block with his holy swords -most of which broke under the strength of the vampire's assault.

***CRASH***

With a high-arching axe kick the vampire sent the blue-eyed blond crashing towards the ground creating a small crater beneath the wake of the blow.

"Hahahaha! Having trouble keeping up human?" boasted the airborne vampire as he was surrounded by a larger amount of dark miasma.

"…" The injured exorcist didn't bother to respond as he slowly stood up from the crater. His entire frame was marred with cuts and gashes that continued to bleed, along with the bruises that darkened with each passing second. Yet, for some reason the bespectacled exorcist looked barely phased by the assault. Yes, despite his grievous injuries that without a doubt have killed a normal man the teen acted rather indifferently, it was as if the exorcist didn't care about all the damage his body received. In essence, that wasn't far from the truth.

"Tch." The vampire clicked his tongue in frustration as his opponent showed no signs of fear or even panic despite being injured. "I bore of you and your existence… I guarantee that with this next blow you shall die. That is your future you whelp." The creature of the night stated before he came flying down towards the exorcist spinning downwards, creating the impression of dark crushing drill that will mow down all that was unfortunate enough to be caught by the attack.

The bespectacled exorcist closed his crystal blue eyes.

Ever since he was young the exorcist's eyes were always noted to be superior then that of a normal human. His eyes allowed him to pick up and track fast-moving objects along with enabling him to pick up on even the most subtle of details. With his eyes he could even see the flow of the life energy of the world allowing him a greater advantage in tracking down his enemies along with avoiding life threatening attacks from enemies whose speed far surpasses his own. Many hailed him for his eyes that he apparently inherited from his ancestor but he cared little about it. To him this eyes were just a tool, one needed for his endeavour of ending the lives of heathens.

It was because of his powerful blue eyes that the blond exorcist was able to observe the vampire's, speed, power, attack patterns, endurance, from the slightest to the most exaggerated of movements his eyes has seen it all. "I can see a different future…" the teen whispered as another set of swords appeared in his hands four in each hand totaling eight which replaced the blades broken by the vampire of the house of Tepes.

Without even needing to look the exorcist knew that he had exactly five seconds before the vampire would reach and mostly likely kill him with the incoming attack. He could see it within the eye of his mind, percentage wise he only had about a 5% chance of winning and defeating his adversary who was clearly superior than he was but the exorcist knew that as long that one percent exist then he could still pull of a victory.

With his eyes still closed the teen started counting down to the inevitable.

Five

He calmed his nerves, his breathing was shallow and steady in preparation for his next course of action.

Four

His senses extended, taking into account not only the sound of his approaching demise but also the stillness of the earth and the blowing of the wind.

Three

His grip on his blades tightened, his mind worked into overdrive as he replayed his plan again and again looking for possible flaws and fixing them if possible.

Two

The exorcist's knee's bent down as he channeled most of the energy in his body called Chakra towards his limbs. The ground slowly cracked underneath his feet as he readied himself for the jump of his life. His plan was fool-proof, all the variables has been taken into consideration.

"Your future is…' he whispered as the countdown continued dwindling inversely with the now fierce and deafening sound of the vampire's incoming attack.

One

Power exploded from his legs propelling the exorcist up towards the sky as high as he could.

"Death…" He whispered as he thought about the future that awaited both he and the vampire. If he were to fail then he was going to die, if the was to succeed then his opponent shall perish.

It was now or never, every movement from here on out must be precise and within the range of his calculations to make a mistake was to die a horrendous death.

There was no room for errors.

He had one shot.

Zero.

As if pulling the trigger of a proverbial gun the teen's eyes shot open revealing his cold blue eyes unto the world. He could feel the wind clashing against his body proving just how high he jumped, snapping his head down he saw that a few dozen feet beneath him was none other than the spiraling mass off darkness which was the silver-haired vampire. The man from the house of Tepes was currently grinding the ground where the exorcist stood mere moment's ago.

Just where the bespectacled exorcist wanted the heathen to be.

In a span of a few seconds the exorcist's arms flickered in a speed far surpassing the boundaries of humanity.

At first he threw all eight of the holy swords towards the vampire.

Then he threw another eight that appeared from his sleeves.

Then another eight and then another and then another.

In a span of a few seconds no less than a hundred holy swords were raining down on the vampire.

But it did not end there, for the very next words that came out from the exorcist's mouth proved to further push the vampire towards defeat. "**Hyaku-Shi no Ame (Rain of a Hundred Deaths)**"

With the uttering of a simple phrase the hundred holy swords showering the vampire all glowed an ominous blue before they were ignited and engulfed by a dazzling wreathe of azure blue flames that flickered ever so fiercely against the evening wind.

***WOOSH***

The sound of several swords cutting through the air echoed ever so slowly as the sword's allowed the laws of gravity to ensnare them bringing them down to the earth where their target awaited.

The best way to describe the attack was to call it a rain of sharp fiery blue death, a testament to the exorcist's skill, a creation of a literal rain of flaming swords blessed by the power of light for the sole purpose of slaying the damned.

It was stunning visual appeal to all that would witness the beauty of this attack. However for the one who was at the receiving end of this blow then the image of a hundred burning blades would forever be engraved in their minds as the sight of the approaching inevitability of death. That much was certain for the spinning vampire who was the incoming fiery rain of death as the sign of his demise.

***BOOM***

A large cloud of smoke surrounded the ground as the flaming blades of light exploded upon the rough earth bringing forth a maelstrom of fire and destruction.

Silence permeated the area after the hundredth or so blade fell from the ground ending the rain of death.

Not long after the end of the attack the dust cleared revealing unto the descending exorcist the several wounded form of the vampire.

Gone were both of his wings along with the entirety of his left hand, sword were sticking out of his body, several burning holes marred the frame of his chest, legs, and feet, his entrails were hanging out of a large gash in his stomach.

Blood was everywhere.

That attack would have most certainly killed any lesser demons, but he was not the same. He was a proud vampire of the house of Tepes, a house whose weakest members were considered on par with High-Class devils.

He could not fall here, at least not fall without dignity.

With an unearthly roar that shook the entire graveyard the wounded vampire remained standing ever vigilant despite being pelted by no less than a hundred flaming holy swords.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted the vampire as his wounds failed to regenerate due to the holy presence within the swords the continued to poison his system. By then the Vampire knew he was most likely going to die but he was not planning to die alone.

He was taking that human with him.

The blue-eyed exorcist landed on the ground, two holy swords immediately appearing within the grasp of his hands readying himself for the next stage of the battle.

His initial assault was a stunning success in his mind the chances of victory grew from a mere 5% to a stunning 85%. Now all that was left is to incapacitate and slay his foe before the man could manage to escape.

The vampire charged in with reckless abandon, although injured the vampire's speed surpassed that of a seasoned exorcist but to his eyes, no to him who has properly adjusted to the speed of the vampire's assault easily avoid the thrust of the silver-haired vampire's hand spear.

The tomb stone and the next twenty or so behind the blond however were not lucky as they were destroyed by not only the initial thrusting attack but also by the sheer penetrative wind pressure that the attack produced.

The 85% chance of winning in the exorcist mind quickly dropped to 50%, he was not expecting the vampire to retain that much of his strength even after getting impaled by several holy swords which should have seeped his strength. At first he was planning to make it into a battle of attrition and just evade steadily until his opponent was no more but those plans soon went out the window. This was no battle of attrition, it all boiled down to one simple winning objective, whoever lands their attack first wins.

With new found vigor gained from his approaching demise the wounded vampire continued his maddening assault.

***Clang***

The diamond hard elongated nails turned to vicious claws of the vampire's remaining hand clashed against the divine blades within the exorcist hands. With one swift motion the vampire quickly pulled his claw back and threw a devastating kick that the bespectacled exorcist barely managed to block by crossing his two swords of light across his chest.

***SMASH* **

The two blades shattered as the exorcist was launched through the air, the maddened vampire hot on his trail. With a flick of his wrists a set of four holy swords appeared in his hands. Blue eyes never leaving his target the exorcist threw all blades towards the vampire.

***STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB* **

Several gut wrenching sounds of muscle getting torn apart and getting scrape echoed loudly as a multitude holy swords skewered the charging vampire. In all intents and purposes the vampire was already dead, as all eight of the holy swords crashed against his body four of which imbedding in his heart while the other four was scattered along his abdomen.

Normally this would have killed the vampire there and then, but this one was different. Not minding his wounds the vampire brought his hand up before slashing it downwards in a fierce and devastating chop that slashed the blond diagonally in the chest.

The holy swords the blond drew out and intertwined in order to block the blow shattered easily, the breaking of his blades was accompanied by the tearing of his skin and muscle resulting in a squirt of red ichor that sprayed beneath the night sky. The creature of the night then twisted his body and landed a debilitating round house kick that sent the exorcist crashing towards the ground.

***SMASH***

The vampire from the house of Tepes smirked as he licked the blood of his fingers tips. It was not enough to fully heal him but it was still good enough to stall his death for a few more seconds. With his wings already rendered useless the ashen haired vampire landed on the ground, his eyes never leaving the small crater that formed beneath the exorcist.

"Now stay dead!" the Tepes roared out, glaring a hole towards the crater observing for any signs of further life. "Tch" the man clicked his tongue.

He wished the battle was over there and then so that he may pass on, however much to the vampire's frustration the exorcist still stood up. The exorcist's was injured badly, his body bruised and battered, a large bleeding cut appeared upon his wounded chest, a trail of blood falling from the side of his mouth which was adorned by his busted lips, one of his blue eyes were closed, yet the exorcist seemed barely phased even in the face of his life threatening injuries.

He was unnaturally calm even in the face of death.

"The chances of victory has dropped to a ten percent…" calmly whispered the bespectacled exorcist. "Make that five percent." He added as he looked and found that his right arm was hanging limply by his side, he was not an expert in medicine but by the looks of it several of his bones were probably broken. He sighed internally. "I guess my teachers were right when they told me that vampires were not to be trifled with. I may have gotten too cocky but I'll manage." With a flick of his still working hand a single handle of a holy sword appeared from his sleeve, a blade of light appeared over the shoulder of the swords as he held the blade firmly in his hands. He turned his head towards his opponent his chilling blue eyes meeting the vampire's crimson orbs for the first time during the entirety of their death match. "Come let's finish this battle vampire-san."

"You don't need to tell me you mongrel." A dark miasma of demonic/vampiric energy surrounded the vampire noble's remaining hand further sharpening his claw. "I intend to kill you now!"

"Sorry, don't plan on dying anytime soon." Replied the blond as his eyes concentrated on the vampire. With his eyes he believed that he could see everything. With his eyes he could see his victory.

It was the sudden passing of the gentle wind amidst the now ruined graveyard that signaled the final clash between the vampire and exorcist.

The two charged at one another.

There were no fancy skills involved, no flashy magic tricks, it was just a full head on charge between the combatants.

As they approached each other the vampire was first to act, lashing out his claw the ashen haired noble aimed to decapitate the exorcist, slicing through the man's neck with but one clean thrust of his hand. That proved to be his down fall, just as the deathblow was about to land, the exorcist spun around the last moment, his head barely evading the killing blow as his body continued spinning towards the vampire's unprotected body.

***Shing***

With a quick swing of his blade the exorcist sliced through the vampire's remaining arm as if was paper. Shifting his grip on his sword the exorcist aimed the saber of light's tip towards the vampire's head before trusting it forward in hopes of killing the bloodsucker there and then. However, luck proved not to be on the exorcist's side as the vampire saw the attack coming and managed to bend his neck to the side making the sword lose its target.

In the hopes of retaliating the vampire opened his mouth, his fangs elongating as he attempted to bite down on the exorcist's neck only to find that the blue-eyed teen released his sword, ducked down and rolled away from his bite.

However before he could bite the blond the vampire was beaten to the punch by the exorcist who bit his right bicep in order to lift up the limping limb, the exorcist then took a quick step in getting through the vampire's defense so that both of his hands touched the ashen haired man's body, his working hand landed on the man's chest while his limp hand landed over the man's already badly wounded abdominal area.

"Sayonara.." the exorcist whispered as a small trail of blood dropped from his throat showing that he only avoided the vampire's killing blow by a hair's breath.

"Che…" was the vampire only reply.

***STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB**STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB**STAB**STAB* *STAB* *STAB**STAB* *STAB******STAB******STAB******STAB******STAB******STAB***

From the vampire's back erupted no less than several dozen holy swords wreathe in azure flames. More sounds of flesh being torn echoed about, only this time it was accompanied by the sound of sizzling and burning.

There was no deathly scream of pain.

The vampire just fell on his knees several flaming swords burning through his organs and slowly poisoning him with their holy essence, while the blond exorcist kept standing ever vigilantly despite the punishment his mortal body has received.

The victor has been decided.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

The seriousness of the situation was soon broken upon the sight of a smiling blond-haired teen with green eyes cheerfully eating a hotdog as he sat atop a tombstone several metres away from the now ruined graveyard that was filled with blazing holy swords, a torrent of blood, and a lot of corpses. "Naruto this is taking too long…" the blond complained in between his bites calling on the other exorcist who just fought tooth and nail against the vampire noble.

The exorcist now known as Naruto quickly responded, his voice showing no signs of neither pain nor exhaustion. "Don't worry I'm about to finish this guy off."

"You! You pitiful human! Don't you there look down on the house of Tepes! Know that even if you strike me down hundreds of my kin shall continue to exist! Mark my words one day the wrath of my family will fall upon you foolish mortal in full force!" the wounded vampire roared out, his body already falling apart and turning to gray ash.

"So?" was the bespectacled exorcist's simple response before he sliced the creature's head off with yet another blade of light that he held in his still working hand, causing the vampire's body turn in to ash bringing forth the end to the man's life.

"May God have mercy of your soul." The teen whispered making a quick sign of the cross before taking out a vial of holy water that he poured over the vampire's ashes to make sure it was dead. Better safe than sorry.

***SIZZLE***

A venomous scent of death mixed with blood and iron wafted the area as the vampire's body slowly burned while disintegrating to nothingness. As the vampire's body met its fate the exorcist turned towards his fellow blond, blue eyes gleaming through the darkness in an almost uncaring manner. "How about that, we evoked the wrath of a whole vampire family upon the two us…"

"I don't really mind… but it will be a hassle to kill all of those things…" was the lazy reply of the other exorcist.

"Really Dulio? I was under the impression that you can freeze all of their collective asses for shits and giggles." Exclaimed Naruto as he started walking towards his partner who voluntarily sat out the fight so that he can battle the vampire one on one.

The possessor of the second strongest longinus the Zenith Tempest also known as the strongest exorcist Dulio Gesualso smiled at his friend's words. "And I was under the impression that you'd slice all off them up without a care in the world." He quipped referring to his fellow blond's habit of solving most of his problems by cutting the up with his swords.

"Against a horde of hundreds? I know my limits. Although if I was born with a Longinus like you the Strongest Exorcist then it might be different." Naruto chuckled as he leaned on a nearby tombstone.

"Oh? Why would you say that? I was under the impression that you could cut down hundreds with a wave of your True Holy Sword, oh great descendant of the second sage."

Naruto smirked "Touché." He paused for a moment as a cool breeze clashed against his frame. What a chilly night it was. "So when is the cleanup crew arriving?" he asked his long-time friend.

"Since I already called them while you were having the fight of your life then I say they'll be here by dawn."

"Good" the bespectacled exorcist nodded. "I really don't want to deal with the populace panicking upon the sight of burning swords and large chunks of ice in their graveyard."

"Don't forget about the corpses."

"True, true"

Dulio chuckled "By the way about truly holy sword… how come you didn't use it?" asked Dulio while pointing at the sheathed sword strapped behind Naruto's waist.

"I don't always want to rely on it…" He replied as his eyes glanced upon the sword on his waist. In his childhood he thought of it as nothing more but a family heirloom but much to his surprise it was apparently a holy sword who chose him as its wielder.

"But you could have made this battle so much easier!" declared Dulio.

"We're you not happy that I defeated the vampire?" Naruto asked in response.

The Strongest Exorcist rubbed the back of his head. "Well I'm actually happy that you defeated him."

"I won and you're happy, that's all that-" Naruto replied rather quickly only to cut himself off as his ears picked up on something. It was the sound of flapping wings caught not only his but also Dulio's attention, effectively stopping their conversation. Turning both of their heads to the direction of the noise the two exorcists found what looked like a pigeon flying through the night sky.

"A carrier pigeon?" mumbled Dulio, his eyes lingering on a small piece of paper attached on the bird's legs.

Naruto extended his left hand towards the bird prompting it to land on his extended limb. "Does no one in the church know how to use a phone?" the bespectacled teen complained as he quickly untied the small piece of paper tied on the bird's feet.

"I know how to use it." Dulio said proudly as he reached for his pockets and pulled out a brand new cell phone complete with touch screen and all.

"You don't count since I've taught you how to use one ever since we were partnered up."

The strongest exorcist pouted as he placed his phone back into his pockets, "Buuh you're no fun."

Naruto suddenly went silent, his blue eyes gazing intently upon the message held within the simple piece of parchment.

"Is it another mission?" Dulio couldn't help but ask as he watched his partner remain silent for a few minutes most likely reading through the contents of the message multiple times.

The bespectacled blond exorcist merely nodded in response to his friend as he pulled out what looked like a small crimson coloured cross from the piece of parchment before said parchment was suddenly engulfed in blue flames.

"So where are you going Naruto-san?"

"Orders to go back to headquarters first for debriefing… but the message says to prepare myself for a mission to Japan under the orders of one of the Seraphs."

Dulio whistled in an impressed manner "Orders from the top huh? Those are rare these days."

"This means something is amiss and must be dealt with swiftly."

"Mhmm" Dulio nodded while his head processed the implications of his partner going away for another mission. A light bulb quickly appeared on top of his head "Oh! You said you were going to Japan Right?"

Naruto nodded in response. "Yeah, back to my birth country."

"I haven't been in Japan in a while, actually the last time I was there was when the two of us killed those three Kishin."

"I still remember that I was about to deliver the last blow and you stole the kill from me."

"Mah mah, you were taking too much time."

"No you were just too lazy. I already killed one of them and was about to kill my second one but you just suddenly decided to freeze everything into oblivion."

"I took time to carefully analyze their attack patterns before dishing out divine whoop ass… you just got impatient like always you lazy butt."

"Whatever." Dulio rolled his eyes before a light bulb suddenly flashed on top of his head. "Neh Naruto Can you bring something back for me?"

"If you promise not to freeze our next enemies to death then I'll bring you some mochi." He replied, tone flat as ever.

"Deal!"

Naruto nodded, a small smile marring his face as he pushed himself off the tombstone. "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, see you next time Naruto stay safe and bring back some mochi."

"Hai Hai." Replied the bespectacled exorcist as he started walking away from the boundaries of the graveyard.

"Oh and Naruto…"

The exorcist stopped his trek and turned towards his fellow blond. "Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital first?" Dulio pointed out.

Naruto raised one eye brow while looking down on his body, white clothes now tainted red, right arm hanging limp, several severe bruises and cuts, a few broken ribs. He was also bleeding rather badly from all the wounds he received from his battle against the vampire. "Huh… you're right… I didn't notice that…" he whispered, his tone rather flat but also showing a bit of surprise as if just noticing that injuries on his person. "It appears that I'm losing too much blo-…" before he could even complete the string of words coming from his mouth the blond suddenly collapsed face first towards the ground unconscious.

"Oh shit! Naruto!"

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**[A Week Later]**

The sound of bells ringing out in a harmonic manner proclaiming the coming of the noon could be heard every so often from within one of the many churches within the Vatican. It was a small and humble church, a construct made of wood and bricks built upon the blood and sweat of the many lives that served as a foundation for this specific church. This church was one that did not stand out like other churches in the vicinity primarily because it is located near the edge of the state far beyond the reach of the masses, although the various runes, sigils, and mystical arrays carved within the church's pristine white walls that covered the entire building in a form of barrier of invincibility did also help to pry away the eyes of the populace.

Within the halls of this lone and mystical church two priests stood in front of a wooden door. Just two old men clad in priestly robes and wielding blades of life. They were but a few of many who have lived their lives protecting and guarding this most holy of parishes. In simpler terms the two were nothing but guards for the door which lead to the room where the boss often resided.

"Have you heard?" one of the two priests, a man with greying features asked trying to break the ice in order to alleviate himself from the hellish punishment known as boredom.

"Hmm?" the other priest, one with white hair symbolizing that he was older of the two mumbled rather lazily.

"You know the Sword of the Church right?"

The second guard priest nodded. "Yeah, who doesn't know about him."

"Sword of the Church is apparently a descendant of him!" excitedly said the younger of the two.

The older priest's eyebrows furrowed. He was familiar of who the Sword of the Church was, who wasn't? Everyone who lived in the darker side of the church knew of the man and his feet and but who was the 'him' his younger friend was referring to. "Him?"

"The Man who defeated a demonic god and saved the world! You know the sage from the old tales of the Rikudo." Proudly exclaimed the graying priest.

The older priest's eyes widened in surprise. "A descendant of the six paths? Which one the first or the second?" he asked almost rapidly well aware of the old legend regarding the great saviour who slayed a god and transcended humanity.

"The second, the second."

"Oh! The future definitely looks brightly for the church!" The older of the two roared out in laughter. This was pure gold for an old timer like him. "Let's just hope he doesn't quit from the church like that other descendants those holy sword users such a waste such a waste."

The younger priest snorted "If you're talking about that brat who descended from a dragon slayer? Bah foolish boy quit our order and has vanished from the face of the earth. The same goes for the Strongest Holy Sword user, he just suddenly vanished."

"Yes, but let's not go off topic. Since I can see you are privy with some of this information can you tell me how the Church managed to get our hands on such a gem? From what I heard the clan of his descendant were rather detached from society."

"He was exiled." was the answer of the younger priest.

"Exiled?"

"Yes at the tender age of four the boy was exiled and sent to the care of the holy church where he was looked after by an Executor who later recommended the boy for immediate training after finding out that the boy was not only talented but was also chosen by a holy sword."

"Yes I have heard some rumors about him wielding a holy sword but by god! A natural born holy sword wielder? I never would have thought that I'd live to see the day of not one but two being chosen by the sacred blades."

The younger priest smiled as he nodded happily. "Yes, I heard that Griselda Quatra trained him along with the Durandal girl and that prodigy who inherited the Longinus. Hehehe rumours say that even the whore from those heretical inquisitors and the great paladin of the betrayer had a hand in training him, of course those are all rumors."

"Rumours huh? At this point they might as well be considered as truths. After all you've probably heard the story of the boy's skill with the blade. That just had Alexander and Ciel written all over it. Hehehe and did you say longinus brat?" The older priest scowled as he recalled his experience with Dulio. "Ugh that insufferable brat… he lets his stomach and pallet think for him rather than using that brain of his" shook his head steering his thoughts away from the one entitled as the strongest exorcist. "Tell me, who was this Executor who discovered the Swords when he was a child? I must give him my utmost of thanks for his discovery."

"That child… what was his name… he was the son of the supervisor of that one heretical ritual those mages fight tooth and nail for. Last I heard of him was that he was killed in combat against one of those heretics. Apparently he was an acquaintance of the boy's family. We we're lucky taht he sent the boy here before he was killed in line of his service." Replied the younger of the two.

"Ah, I know of the lad such a poor soul to die so early. I shall pray his soul." He nodded allowing himself a short moment of silence in respect for the deceased. "So tell me have you seen what the sword of the church looks like? I've only heard about his features from rumours and have never really met him in person."

"They say he is of average height, skin slightly tanned, has spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, he is always wearing a pair of indestructible glasses, he wears a necklace made of magatama beads, and finally they say he always keeps his holy swords strapped in the lower part of his back most of the time."

"That is a rather detailed description."

The younger priest chuckled "Well... I'm actually part of his fan club… I can't help but to admire someone who delivers judgement upon the damned."

"Amen to that my fellow priest."

"Amen!" the younger priest cheered out as the two of the descended into a fit of laughter.

As the two laughed they failed to realize a sixteen year old, blond-haired young man wearing glasses walking towards them. He was clad in priestly white robes and white bandages that wrapped around what was most likely several wounds in his body.

The blond eventually stopped a few steps in between the two guards who were still gossiping and ignoring his existence.

The teen sighed as he pushed up his glasses with the palm of his left hand. "Excuse me." He said no almost screamed to get the attention of the two elderly priests.

"What do you want?" the younger priest asked as he glared at the newcomer who interrupted him of his fanboying ways.

"I'm here for an appointment today."

The older priest raised an eyebrow, he knew that the boss had an appointment scheduled for the day but was it really with this flimsy looking young lad. "Can I see any proof?" he asked.

The bespectacled blond simply reached for his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small crimson coloured cross before handing it towards the older priest. "Here." lazily said the teen.

"You may go in." the older priest said after inspecting the cross, not that he did much inspecting since he knew at first sight that it was the legitimate seal that the boss often used.

"Thank you." Whispered the bespectacled teen as he resumed walking towards the doors which the two priests protected.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" asked the younger priest just as the blue-eyed blond passed him.

"No, I don't think we've ever met." Naruto replied as he pushed open the wooden door and soon disappeared on the other side leaving the two guards/priests to their gossiping.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

Naruto walked inside the room, a slight smile tugged the side of his lips. It hasn't changed much since he first entered through those very doors when he was five or six years old. It was still as plain as ever, barely furnished with just a few wooden book cases, a small fire place, a desk, and several chairs within. Overall it was a really dull room.

Shifting his gaze the exorcist's eyes landed on a man sitting on a chair behind the simple wooden desk. He was the very same man who welcomed him to this institution years ago and it looked as if he hasn't aged a day.

He was an old man of middle-eastern descent with short swept back silver hair that matched his equally silver yet extremely powerful eyes. He would pass off as a kind old man if not for the single scar that ran down his left eye and the fact that despite being somewhere in his seventies the man retained a rather large and muscular frame that dwarfed Naruto. He swore that for a moment in time he actually thought that the man was secretly a giant or at least part bear to be huge like that.

"Hello Naruto…" the man greeted with a rather gentle tone.

Naruto slightly bowed his head and returned the greeting to his current superior officer, the current leader of the faction of the church where he belonged. "Hello Master Garule"

The old yet muscular man raised an eye brow upon seeing the bandages on the bespectacled teen's body. "You look a little banged up."

"Got pummeled and almost killed by a vampire no big deal."

"And where is Dulio? I was under the assumption that I asked the both of you to report back here."

"He suddenly got some info about a rare type of Curry appearing in India." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked rather sheepishly. "He bailed on me at the airport instead of the flight going back here he flew rode the one going to India and truth be told I thought I saw my sensei going on board the same flight."

The older man let out a sagely chuckled as he cradles his hands on his desk. "I see I'll deal with Dulio later. You're sensei however... well she's out of my jurisdiction so I can't do anything about that." The silver haired man brought out what looked like an old type writer which elicited a small sweat drop from Naruto.

"Um Boss."

"Yeah?"

"Where's the new PC that I brought you a few months ago?"

"It was broken so I gave it away."

"You couldn't figure out how to use it didn't you? Seriously what is up with all the members of the church being technologically inept?"

"It's because we value the old way of live Naruto. Now that aside would you be so kind enough to give me a report about your recent mission?" the older man placed his huge digits on top of the type writer. Naruto didn't know even know how the huge man could push those small buttons with his freakishly huge fingers.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"You spaced out on me."

"Ah sorry about that." The bandaged exorcist straightened his body in order to look more presentable and professional. "Mission Classification Rank S: Slaying of a Noble Vampire for the Tepes House was completed with difficulty. After arrival in the scene Dulio and I gathered information until we found that the Vampire used a graveyard near the town as a base of operations. Immediately getting the information the two of us attacked their hideout. The battle itself involved both me and Dulio fighting a total body count of One Hundred and Fifty Seven Ghouls and minor vampires as well as fighting a Noble from the House of Tepes. With his clearance Dulio allowed me to battle the vampire on my own and after a battle to the death I ended up as the winner, then shortly after that I received your message then passed out because of my injuries. That is all."

Only the sounds of the typewriter could be heard in the room. "Hmm I see…" the older man whispered as he typed up the details of the mission.

Naruto internally yawned.

He always hated this part since it was boring, really boring, turning his head from side to side the blond exorcist tried to find something to entertain himself with for the nest few minutes or so since his boss was a slow typer. Eventually Naruto's eye brows rose as his cold blue eyes gazed upon the words written atop the folder.

**Venatione Veneficae **

Upon realizing the meaning behind those two simple word's a cold shiver ran in the blond's back. 'It couldn't be.' He thought as several memories flashed through his mind, for a moment he could see the face of a kind and pure girl just as the sounds of typing finally seized bringing him back to reality.

"Now it's time for your next mission."

"Hai."

"You remember the Holy Maiden that fell from grace?"

"Yes, I was the one who was tasked to guard her during her time in Italy." Naruto quickly replied to his superior.

"And how did that turn out?"

"The mission was deemed as a failure. The Holy Maiden healed a devil and was thereby excommunicated and banished from the church." He answered the memory of not only his failure but the time he spent with such an innocent and cute girl were still clear in his mind.

"Good you seem to remember your past mistakes. I want you to know we were lenient towards you because that was your first and only failure on an otherwise spotless record." The older man grabbed the folder. "These orders comes from the top, with clearance from one of the great Seraphs." He threw the folder at the blond who caught it with ease.

"…" Naruto opened the folder and started reading its contents, he remained mostly impassive, and his features were not betraying whatever impression he had about this mission.

"Would you do it? Will you carry out the will of our lord?" asked the silver haired man, his eyes stuck upon Naruto as if they were peering at his very existence.

The bespectacled exorcist closed the folder and placed it right above his superior's desk.

"So?"

Naruto knelt on one knee, his head facing towards the floor. "I am the sword of god who brings judgement upon the world. Humanity's weapon against the damned, you need only to point me to the right direction and I will bring forth divine retribution." The teen replied quickly in an almost mechanical manner.

The older silver-haired man smiled. "Good, go forth and may God be with you on this journey."

"Amen." Naruto replied as he quickly got up and made his way towards the door while hiding the fact that he was clenching his fists to the point that they were almost drawing blood.

His mission was relatively simple, an easy one at that. He just needed to kill one person, a heretic exiled from the church. A person that he knew oh so well, the very same person who gave him a purpose in life. The girl with a kind and gentle smile.

He should have known after seeing the words Venatione Veneficae.

He was being sent to a witch hunt.

He had to kill Asia Argento.

**-Kyokai no Ken END-**

**EN:** This Naruto is born in the Highschool DxD verse as a **descendant of the Original Uzumaki Naruto** and a woman who will be kept secret for now. This means a certain faction of a certain organization maybe interested in him. He is siding with the church at the moment but may leave later on and join another side. As of now the main plan is to keep him human much like the members of said faction of a certain brigade. Personality would be mostly like his ancestor with a dash of coldness, seriousness, and a huge character flaw (He is extremely flawed) much like his ancestor's yearning for acknowledgement and penchant for fulfilling nigh impossible promises. His role in the Highschool DxD verse can be likened to that of a **Wild Card.**

His fighting style is based on Ciel from Tsukihime, Alexander Anderson from Hellsing, and Archer from FS/N. His one handed Kenjutsu fighting style using his true holy sword is based on several styles from different games/anime. Also he is more of a technique and speed type of character rather than a power type making him more of a glass cannon. (He can take hits but in the end his body is just that of a normal human.)

The entire second part of this chapter (his duel with the vampire) serves as a depiction of his capabilities. Fighting prowess wise he can take on at least a low to mid high class devil but in all essence he is still a human and he can be easily killed and injured by even attacks from fellow humans or low class devils. The next chapter will present another battle to show the contrast between him fighting high ranked devils and fighting those who don't take him seriously since he is just a human.

**Jutsu/Magic List:**

******Hyaku-Shi no Ame (Rain of a Hundred Deaths)- **An attack that involved raining pointy deaths at your opponent. In essence it is a simple attack but in reality the speed needed to release a hundred blades in a span of a few seconds borders superhuman levels.

**Character Profile:**

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

**Sex:** Male

**Age:** 16

**Classification: **Human (Descendant of a Hero)

**Titles:** Sword of the Church, Demonbane, Third Coming of the Sage, Hound of the Vatican, The Paladin.

**Affiliation:** The Church, Dulio Gesualdo, Griselda Quatra, Executors, Uzumaki Clan (Exiled).

**Appearance:** Bespectacled youth with spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes. He is often seen clad in his either black or white priestly vestments.

**Equipment: **Mass Produced Holy Swords, Various Holy Scriptures, Holy Water, Holy Cross, Rosaries, Reinforced Priestly Vestments, Three Sacred Treasures of the Second Sage (Sword, Mirror, Necklace).

**Abilities**: Chakra Usage, Presence Concealment, Presence Sensing, Kekkai Jutsu/Barrier Magic, Teleportation Magic/Jutsu, Fire Magic/Jutsu, Holy Magic/Jutsu, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Reflexes, Expert Swordsman, Expert Marksman, Expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Proficient in most types of weaponry.

**Stats and** **Parameters:**

**Strength: **C+

**Endurance: **B-

**Speed: **A+

**Technique: **A+

**Magic: **B+

**Luck: **E

**Special Abilities:**

**Eye of the Mind (True): **B+

Heightened capacity for observation based on experience. With this skill Naruto is capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

**True Holy Sword Wielder: **A++

One of the chosen ones who are able to wield the blades forged by God himself. The Holy Sword uses holy power as its source, it is extremely powerful against Devils. Small scratches from Holy Swords are enough to cause lethal damage to Devils. By having this skill Naruto shows that he was not only chosen by a holy sword but also had the capacity to use the swords effectively. The higher ranked this skill, the higher the efficiency is at using the sword.

**Descendant of the Sage: **C

Heightened physical and spiritual capabilities due to being part of the lineage of the Sage. With this skill Naruto is able to perform feets far beyond the capabilities of normal men. He is able to at some extent use an old energy source known Chakra to reinforce his body as well as power up his attacks.

**Background: **Descendant of the original Naruto Uzumaki and by extension also the descendant of the first Sage of Six Paths. Due to a series of unfortunate events at a young age of four Naruto was exiled from the Uzumaki clan and was adopted into the church where in he spent most of his childhood and eventually started off his career as an exorcist/executor.

******Next Chapter: Thy Mission**

**Please Review ^w^**


	2. Thy Mission

**Kyokai no Ken**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Pairings:** Naruto x "Holy Girls"

**AN: **Thank you for the wonderful reception everyone. It was so good to see that I still have it after such a long period of inactivity. Because of the reception I was happy enough to release the next chapter of this series. Please enjoy.

**Tags:** AU, Violence, Gore, Character Deaths, Ecchi, Minor Xover

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

_Blessed are the pure in heart: for they shall see God._

_Matthew 5:8_

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

******Chapter 2: Thy Mission**

**Play Gintama OST: Mukashi No Yuujin Ga Kawarazu**

_The sky was tinted in orange signifying the sun starting its descent into the night._

_By that time it was late in the afternoon or early evening the various patrons and workers of the church where in the garden was located were already leaving, for the day. Some went back to their homes in order to go back to their families that awaited for them, others went on to the city to seek enjoyment for the coming night, while the others simply walked away not really knowing where they were heading for in the dark future._

_Yet, despite the late hours of the afternoon turning to the early evening a small child around the age of six or seven and maybe eight stood in front of a beautiful garden. Despite that fact that the church was quickly being vacated, that there was no longer anyone barring him the boy, he still stayed behind. After all he and a few others lived in the church which somewhat acted as an orphanage._

_Thus despite the passing of time, the boy's blue eyes was firmly placed upon the beautiful blue flowers that were growing from the various bushes and foliage. He was staring at them intently, not really knowing the reason why he was doing such an action. He just stared at the flowers which just looked so unnatural yet somehow mystifying, and in his young mind even beautiful._

_There was just some form of beauty in the blue flower's unnaturalness._

"_Wha cha doing?" a soft and childish voice reached his ears prompting him to stop his ministrations for but a moment and instead focus his attention towards the speaker. Turning his head to the side he saw a familiar looking blond-haired girl who was wearing a dark blue nun's habit and a small silver cross around her neck. He immediately recognized her as Asia Argento, a girl that he became acquainted with a few months back._

"_I was just looking at the flowers." He said as he head slowly turned back towards the garden filled with beautiful blue flowers_

"_Why?" She asked while carefully walking towards his side until they were a foot a part._

"_I don't know, I just found myself staring at them for no reason." Naruto replied, his voice rather flat and passive, bordering that of emotionless.._

_She tilted her head to the side, confusion evident in her features. "I thought you were watching them cause you liked them since they're really pretty."_

"_I don't dislike them." Naruto started, his eyes still gazing upon the blue flowers which were now waving about due to the passing a gentle breeze. "But I don't like them either. You could say I'm just watching the flowers for the sake of watching them, and nothing else."_

"_So you don't like watching the flowers?" Asia asked._

"_I don't dislike it." He replied rather quickly._

_The girl in the nun habit found herself asking another question. "Then you like it?"_

"_I don't not dislike it."_

"_So you don't like the flowers but you also don't not dislike it." She placed her head on her temples, her fingers interlocking with her smooth golden blond locks. "Muu...You're confusing me Naruto, do you like these flowers or not?"_

"_Roses."_

_She blinked in surprise not expecting that response from her fellow blond."Huh?"_

"_Those flowers..." He pointed at the blue flowers that the girl was most likely referring to. "They're called Roses."_

"_But aren't roses supposed to be red not blue?"_

"_I don't know why their blue..." The boy stared at the blue roses, his mind processing the information that blue roses weren't natural. "But what I do know is that Master Garule planted them, he told me they were roses and since master said that they were roses then they must be roses."_

"_Then why are they blue?"_

"_Perhaps they got tired of being red so they turned blue?" He replied not really knowing the reason behind the roses colour. Perhaps it was the result of some chemicals or even magic._

"_Is that possible?"_

"_We see it with our eyes at these very moment. We're both looking at it and we both see blue flowers." He reached towards the roses with both hands and grabbed one of the roses by its stem, not really caring about the thorns the pierced his small hands. With one fierce tug he plucked the flower from the bush. "I'm holding it in my hands now." He said as he showed his fellow blond the flower. "Then it exists. Blue roses are within the realm of reality."_

"_Naruto you're bleeding again!" The girl shouted in shock at the sight of blood that now flowed from his hands._

"_Oh..." He muttered in surprise or at least to him it was surprise as to others he would have sounded flat and apathetic. "I didn't notice."_

"_Muuu you need to take better care of yourself." The nun grabbed his bleeding hands and enveloped it with her own as a mystical green hue covered her hands. Upon contact with his hands the cuts and gashes started healing. "I won't always be here to patch you up when you hurt yourself." The girl said innocently as she stared at the boy's hand._

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

"_You said that the last time."_

"_Did I?"_

"_Mhmm."_

"_I forgot."_

"_Muu well you better remember this time." Asia said as the green glow on her hand subsided signalling the full healing of his injured hands._

"_I'll try." He replied as he flexed his now healed hands. He didn't really understand why did she care so much about him getting injured. There was no big deal when he bled during training. It was just cuts and bruises that eventually held with time._

_He then notice that the girl was no longer paying attention to him, instead she was looking down on the ground. Raising an eye brow in confusion the boy decided to follow the girl's life of sight, his gave eventually landing on the very same object that garnered the girl's attention._

_There on the ground was the blue rose that he plucked earlier. The beautiful and majestic blue rose was on the ground covered with blood, his blood._

_It looked wonderful._

_He didn't even noticed that he actually let go of the flower, for all he knew he still had it within his hands, but apparently somewhere between her grabbing his hands and healing them, he released his hold upon the flower._

_Without even thinking he bent down and picked up the flower, this time being careful not to wound his hands in the process. "Would you like it?"_

_She muttered some words under her breath that he didn't catch before she nodded._

_Placing his hand upon the flower's thorn stem he carefully plucked the stem until there was only a small thorn-less part of it left. He then turned to Asia who was waiting excitedly. The boy took several steps towards her, his hands holding the now stemless blue rose -whose petal's were slightly tinted red with his own blood-. Leaning towards Asia the boy placed the flower on the left part of her hair, between her bangs near her ear. "Here." He whispered as he looked at both her and the flower. "It suit's you." The boy said in all honesty._

_A tint of red appeared on the girl's cheeks as her hands went on the rose placed on her hair. She then smiled, that smile very same smile which she sent her a few days ago, the one that brought a weird feeling to his chest. "Thank you."_

_What was it again?_

_What did people feel when they smiled?_

_What emotion was it that the girl in front of him was showing._

_Oh yeah, one of his teachers Master Gerule mentioned something about that emotion. It was called happiness if he remembered it. "You're... happy right?" He mumbled after a few seconds of deep thought, wanting to confirm the conclusion he reached._

"_Of course I'm happy!" The girl replied without any hesitation. "I'm specially when I'm with you since were friends after all." She added before her eyes widened, the girl placed her hand in her mouth as if she regretted the words she just uttered._

_It was as if she wasn't sure if they were really friends._

_Was she afraid that they were friends?_

_But were they even friends? He didn't recall her inviting him to become friends. Was that it? Did she want to be friends with him? "Do you want to be friends?"_

"_Yes!" Asia almost shouted, her eyes were wide and filled with hope and the emotion that was called happiness. "I've never really had friends so I was really hoping we could be friends. I was going to ask but you beat me to it." The girl admitted._

"_Friends huh... does being friends with you... make you happy?"_

"_Yep!" She chirped happily._

_The boy closed his eyes, as his mind went through hundreds of thoughts in a span of a few seconds. After a few second of silence in his part the boy opened his eyes, his blue orbs meeting the nun's innocent green coloured eyes. "Then, as long as you're happy. I'm happy as well."_

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

A pair of blue eyes opened slowly revealing unto the owner a flash of bright light that forced him to momentarily close his eyes and blink several times.

"Ugghhh... stupid sunlight." Naruto groaned out as he placed his hands upon his eyes and gently rubbed them in order to lessen the devious effects of the rays of the gaseous entity known as the sun which was seen through the cloudless blue the sky.

He let out a small yawn as he felt the need to stretch out his body, but doing so he might disturb the passengers sitting beside him on the train he was on. He went with the alternative of simply stretching his arms over his head as to not hit his fellow passengers.

"Good morning Shinpu-san (Mr. Priest), I hope you have had a nice nap."

With a stifled yawn Naruto turned his attention towards the man sitting beside him, a man around his twenties with brown hair wearing a casual business suit.

"It was a good sleep. I even had a nice dream." Naruto replied, as he recalled the dream he had about his younger days with Asia.

"Oh... from the sound of it you probably enjoyed your dream isn't that right Shinpu-san."

"It was so-so. You could say that I liked the dream yet hated it at the same time." The bespectacled priest replied honestly as he contemplated the fact whether the dream could be considered a happy dream or a nightmare. In one hand it was a precious memory to him, yet on another it was dream that reminded him off his mission to kill the very same person with him in that dream.

"That sounds rather..." The working man paused as he tried to think of a proper word to use since he didn't want to offend the nice priest in any ways."...complicated."

"You could say that..." Naruto said promptly ending the conversation as his eyes went from the gentleman sitting beside him towards the transparent window to his side. Cerulean blue orbs gazed upon the urbanized buildings underneath the early morning sun that the train passed. If the information that he gathered from various sources and representatives from the churches in Japan was right then at one of the stops along this rail line will lead him to the City where his old friend now resided, or at least where she was last spotted.

"Umm Shinpu-san." said the brown-haired man.

"Hmm? What is it?" Naruto casually asked as he returned his attention to the man sitting beside him.

"I apologize for disturbing you but I was just wondering if I can ask a favour."

"It depends on what it is."

The brown-haired man chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "You see I'm getting married soon and I was just wondering if you could give me your blessings. Cause you know I heard that marriages lasts longer when the couples receive blessings from the church even before their marriage ceremony."

Naruto sighed before he delivered the bad news to the excited man. "I'm sorry sir but I'm not the type of priest that gives out blessings to those who are about to get married."

"Then what kind of priest are you, Shinpu-san?" The brown-haired man asked, an eye brow raised, his curiosity piqued as he thought that priests normally did a myriad of services not just specific ones.

"The one who give people the last rights before they die as well as the one present for funerals and burials." Naruto said effectively ending the conversation between him and the young man who by now had a rather sheepish expression on him as if realizing his mistake. Just as he ended the speakers of the train suddenly came to life.

**[ATTENTION PASSENGERS WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES. WE ARE NOW ARRIVING AT KUOH STATION. KUOH STATION. KUOH STATION.]**

Upon hearing the announcement Naruto found himself standing up just as the train stopped. "I apologize for not being able to help Mr. But I do hope you and your wife can live a happy life in the future." He sent the man an apologetic bow as he walked pass him and went towards the exit.

"Ah it was no problem. Thank you for your time Shinpu-san." The man sent a happy smile at Naruto, to which the bespectacled teen responded by giving another nod towards the man as he exited the train.

The exorcist still garbed in his usual white priestly vestment reached for his pockets as he walked towards the station's exit. Without a care in the world the blond took a phone -one of those new android phones- out of his pocket. The bespectacled youth then quickly pressed several buttons, opening up various search engines and typing up several keys before proceeding with the search, in a matter of seconds, he was given the location of two churches within the city. The first one was abandoned and about to be demolished in the near future while the other was still somewhat new, one of which was set up just a few years back. It was the very same institution where the current representative of the church in this town dwell upon.

Nodding his head in satisfaction the exorcist closed all the search engines along with his phone before depositing it within the recess of his pocket.

Naruto yawned one last time as he finally exited the train station amidst a sea of people also heading out of the station. "Time to get some Intel." He said as he blended in with his surroundings.

It took Naruto less than thirty minutes to reach his destination, a simple and quaint looking church located near the train station around the outskirts of the city of Kuoh.

By the time of his arrival it was still early in the morning, and as he expected there were little to no parishioners within the church. Actually as he pushed the wooden door leaning into the church he was welcomed to the sight of no one in the little church aside from a nun who was kneeling in front of an altar where a depiction of the son of God nailed to a cross was held up high in all it's glory. As if noticing his sudden intrusion, the nun stopped her prayer and rose from the ground.

The nun was around his age. She has light grey hair bordering silver and dazzling fold eyes. She was wearing a dark blue nun's habit, the usual church robes, along with a hat. A round her neck hung a red cloth, one which looked rather plain to the normal eyes, but to those savvy in the mystical arts they would see that the cloth itself was some sort of sacred object. A holy shroud.

"Naruto Uzumaki-san I presume." The nun said softly.

"Indeed." Naruto nodded his head in confirmation as he took several steps towards the nun, passing several benches that lines the church until he was half way between the nun and the altar. "And I'm guessing you're the church's representative in this area as well as the informant that I seek."

"It is as you say Naruto-san. My name is Caren Hortensia and I am the temporary representative of Kuoh."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Temporary representative?"

"I'm currently filling in for this church until a proper representative can be found. I am supposed to be stationed in Fuyuki which is a few districts back but the church found the need to station me here for the moment due to special circumstances." Caren answered politely.

"I see." Naruto nodded. "I will not ask what the circumstances entails as I value a person's privacy but I'd prefer if you can tell me what I need to know."

"Ask and thou shall receive an answer." The girl replied as she folded her hands together and rested them around her abdomen.

"Are you _fully_ aware of the happenings in this city?" Naruto asked purposely stressing with the word fully to see if the nun was privy with certain information.

"Of course I am aware of the happenings of this city be it the normal daily occurrences of men or the dastardly events of the world which you and I belong to. For example just a few days back a stray devil plagued the lands killing a few humans until the heathen itself was slayed by a devil specifically the peerage of one of the two devil representatives of this land."The grey haired nun answer, her golden coloured eyes showing no hints of any lies.

"Do they belong to the 72 Pillars?" Naruto found himself asking.

The temporary representative of the church answered rather reluctantly. "The Gremory and Sitri."

Naruto found his eyes slightly widening in surprise. Those were two famous names among the seventy-two pillars. "The former family of Two of the Four Satans..."

"Indeed, so if your mission has anything to do with regards to them then I suggest you abandon it since it would be nothing more than suicidal. Yes you might defeat them but an angry Maoh will not bode well for the current balance between the Three Factions."

"Then we're lucky that I have no plans to even touch a hair of their family, rather my target is someone who everyone in the church should be familiar with." He clarified, not really wanting the girl to think that he was some sort of renegade exorcist who was out to start a war between the three factions.

It was the nun's turn to ask a question."And who is your target?"

"Asia Argento." Naruto replied not bothering to hide who his target was, after all he needed Caren to confirm Asia's location.

"The Fallen Maiden..." The nun looked down on the ground in sadness no doubt familiar with the story of the holy maiden who fell from grace. "Such a pity, may God have mercy on her soul." The nun made the sign of the cross, bowing her head down slightly as she sent a silent prayer to the biblical god."Amen."

Naruto remained silent for a moment allowing the nun to pray before asking his next question. "Do you know her where about or at least can you confirm if she really is in this town much like my informants have told me?"

"Your information is rather accurate. She has been spotted in this town recently. Asia Argento is most likely with the group of heretical exorcists and fallen angels that came to the city about a week ago. "

"Fallen Angels in the middle of devil territory?"

Caren nodded slowly. "I was lucky enough that they haven't attacked this church. The old church further within the city however wasn't so luck as it was made into a pseudo base of operations for the angels."

"And where did you get this information from?"

"My familiars. They are able to scout through the city undetected."

"I see." Naruto muttered, her explanation was sound as he knew full well that there were certain types of familiars that were adept for spying purposes. "Do you know where Asia is normally seen?"

"Hmm..." The nun placed her hand upon her chin as she adopted a thoughtful expression. "She's mostly seen in the parks around the city and aside from that the girl also frequents the shopping district."

"Thank you for your help." Naruto slightly bowed his head in appreciation before he turned around, his back now facing the nun.

"Oh... you're going to soon."

"Yes, I have a mission to carry out."

"Very well." The woman closed her eyes, as she grasped the rosary placed upon her neck. "Then may God guide you along your mission. May he give you the courage to face all adversity. The strength to vanquish your foes, and the wisdom needed to make the right decision. Amen."

"Amen." Naruto mechanically replied as he exited the church, leaving behind the silver-haired nun. For some reason the girl just seemed so familiar though he couldn't put his finger in it. Internally shrugging the exorcist left the church and stared walking towards the city.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

For most of his life Issei Hyodou has been what one would call a pathetic perverted human being with no future ahead of him.

However a few weeks ago his life drastically changed. Through a series of unfortunate events the brown-haired second year student of Kuoh Academy found himself getting killed during his first date by his girlfriend who turned out to be a Fallen Angel and based on what she wore a Fallen Angel that has a fetish for bondage or S&M.

It was the worst first date ever.

It would also probably be considered his worst and last day in this world if not for the fact that his crimson haired senpai Rias Gremory revived him from his death-bed and turned him into a low-class devil.

Yes, the perverted entity known as Issei Hyodou was no longer human.

Reborn Issei was now in his own words a pathetic devil with zero talent and slightly better albeit more chaotic future ahead of him.

Truth be told not much has changed in Issei's life aside from his discovering that he had awesome super powers that he could use to make a copy of the kamehameha attack, sudden life and death encounters with insane priests, tit flashing monstrosities, and whatever the hell Mil-tan is. Mil-tan... that name still scares the hell out of him, he swore what ever the hell that thing was it wasn't human. It was a devil, maybe worse.

Though his days as a devil were not really in his mind, for today he was lucky enough to find himself in a date with Asia Argento, an innocent blonde nun who he had the pleasure of meeting several times for the past few days.

Normally he would be in perverted mode but the sheer innocence that the beautiful nun showed brought out the protective instincts from within him that he never knew he had. It really was a shame that Asia was apparently allied with that insane exorcist that not only slaughtered his clients but also almost killed him. But alas despite that fact he was still able to reunite with the girl and was even able to have the pleasure of taking her out on a date. Unfortunately the date was cut short when Yuuma or Raynare as she called herself now suddenly appeared out of nowhere and abducted Asia. Damn S&M fetishist, fallen angel of an ex girl friend, if it weren't for her boobs or the fact that she was stronger that him then he would have punched her in the face when she abducted Asia.

Now being the kind and determined person that he was, Issei immediately planned to rescue the nun. Though much to his ire his Buchou, his beautiful and Buxom King Rias Gremory told him to forsake the girl to her fate. Obviously he opposed this idea and reacted rather harshly after being admonished by Rias by rushing towards the abandoned church where Asia was held with reckless abandon. Fortunately for him the blond pretty boy swordsman Yuuto Kiba and the cute but powerful rook Konoko Tojou decided to come along and help him in his quest to save the girl from the clutches of her evil captors.

However before they could even attack the church the trio decided to wait for night fall before attacking the enemy's stronghold for the sake of planning out their assault. In another world their plan would have gone off without a hitch but alas fate had something different in store for all of them.

For unknown to the young devil, during the entirety of his date, as well as the abduction of Asia, a pair of cold blue eyes watched from a far.

A pair of cold blue eyes that belonged to a young man who Issei would soon come to know as his enemy.

A pair of cold blue eyes that belonged to one Naruto Uzumaki.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**[Before Issei and co attacks the church]**

The sun has set and the moon has risen, darkness returned and embraced the sky, the city itself along its populace was now asleep ignorant of the events that go on in the dark hours of the night. Standing in front of an abandoned church where which contained not only Asia Argento but also a few Fallen Angels and most likely a few stray exorcists, was none other than the executioner of the church, the infamous hound of the vatican known for his ability to tear through all his opposition, Naruto Uzumaki.

The exorcist's face showed no emotion as his cold blue eyes gazed upon the wooden door leading to the enemy's base. 'Should he really kill her?' The bespectacled youth though as he stood idly bye. After all she was after all a gentle and kind girl who was a victim of circumstance, a victim of the deviousness of the devils who tricked such a kind girl into doing a taboo. Though to not kill her would mean a lot of people would be mad and sad, he didn't want people to be mad and sad so it was best to just kill one person in order to make the majority happy. In this case a lot of people would be happy to find out that the fallen maiden has perished.

But then again she is Asia.

The first in what he considered a short list of people who he considered precious to himself, a list of people that he had no doubt's he was willing to die for if the situation were to arise. The gentle and kind girl who cared for him when he was injured. The kind girl who tried to play with him when he was younger. The warm and guiding light that shone in the darkness of his early life;

Should he really kill her?

To kill his first friend for the sake of the church.

For the sake of the happiness of many.

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he steeled his nerves. His mind already working into overdrive trying to look for a way to solve this situation. Almost all of them ended with the girl dead on his feet.

A faint pulse of demonic essence coming from nearby snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "Asia…" the teen whispered before quickly shaking his head, there were no more room for hesitations, the time to act was now before the devils decided to interfere and blow this situation into bigger proportions. From here on out anyone who got in his way was an enemy to be slain by his swords.

No exceptions.

**Play Black Rock Shooter OST: Battle of BRS**

Naruto took a deep breath before he clapped his hands together. **"Kekkai no Jutsu: Shishienjin! (Barrier Technique: Four Violent Flames Battle Encampment)" **he yelled out.

Four holy swords -which he embedded around the perimeter of the church earlier- created a large rectangular barrier which glowed brightly, each sword released streams upon streams of sacred blue flames that engulfed the barrier which was now made of intense pure blue sacred flames. Attached to the handle of the blades were slowly burning blessed papyrus that containing various seals, symbols, and runes which acted both as a timer and as a catalyst responsible for the erecting of this four cornered barrier which incinerated all that came into contact with its walls whether coming from the inside or out.

"This will last me a good thirty minutes." exclaimed Naruto as he started making his way towards the main gate of the church. Before he could even take two steps the exorcist was already forced to jump back several times until his back was near the very same barrier he erected to evade three spears of light.

"Oh what do we have here? A human?" said a rather smug feminine voice.

"I was expecting some devils to attack us but instead we get a human." Complained an old sounding guy.

"Hehehehe he looks so weak. Neh guys can I kill him?" asked a girl with a rather childish tone.

Turning his head towards the source of the voices Naruto found what three Fallen Angels sitting on top of an old tree. He wasn't surprised at the presence of the three Fallen Angels as he detected them exiting the church the moment he finished erecting his barrier. "Why did you attack me?"

"Hahahaha a human like you expects us to answer your questions? That the best joke I've heard in years." The youngest looking one, a blond girl, laughed out.

The buxom fallen angel smirked "We don't answer to you human." she said in a condescending manner.

The only man in the group crossed his arms around his chest "Che, know your place mongrel." The man snapped out.

The first impression the exorcist got was that the three reeked of arrogance.

From their words he already knew that they were underestimating him because he was only human, a being that they most likely consider inferior when compared to devils, angels, and fallen angels.

When he was young he recalled getting taught that everything in this world could be used as a weapon. An enemy's arrogance, superiority complex, and condescension were definitely things that the exorcist could use to his own advantage to devastate his adversaries.

In essence, the Fallen Angels were physiologically and magically superior than he was and if they took him seriously then he would be in for a fight but if they think of him as just a lowly human like all the others that could be killed by a throw of their spear then they were grossly mistaken.

He didn't really listen to the three as they continued to belittle and mock him for a good three minutes. They even introduced themselves but he didn't pay attention. No he didn't care about that or anything else they said at the point, he just opted to carefully evade every spear they tossed at him while he patiently waited for one of them to lose patience and do something reckless and stupid.

Like he predicted eventually one of the Fallen Angel's snapped.

The smallest of the group a girl with blond hair and a petite body created a lance of light which she wielded in her hand. She then decided to charge at Naruto without a care in the world, most likely thinking the he was easy pickings, after all almost any human with decent knowledge of magic can erect a barrier, what he did was nothing special.

***WOOSH***

The fallen angel soared through the air, flying straight towards the bespectacled blond at speeds that would leave normal humans befuddled.

A small smile tugged the side of the exorcist's lips. He was ready to prove them how wrong it was to underestimate your opponent.

And so his eyes did it's job as he carefully observed his incoming opponent. Almost immediately the exorcist couldn't help but feel the need to shake his head at the fallen angel's charge. It was simple and head on actually it would have been effective if she had the speed to back it up but alas she was slower than the vampire he recently killed. That said, her attack was easily predictable to a point that even without concentrating his eyes on her he could efficiently land a counterattack or better yet a killing blow with ease.

Chances of victory was at a ninety-nine percent, chances of performing a deathblow in one hit fifty percent, chances of killing the foe in two blows thirty percent, chance of maiming the opponent then killing her with the follow-up attack nineteen percent.

He really liked his chances with this one.

Thus the exorcist did nothing but wait, wait until the girl was within his own reach.

The blond fallen angel had a smug smile on her face as her target did not move making it easier fer her to land what she thought would be her own killing blow.

***SWISH***

In one swift and fluid motion the fallen angel trusted her spear of light forward, the smug look on her face refusing to fade away as she watched her weapon get closer and closer into reaching her target and ending his pathetic life.

It was then that the exorcist moved.

Just as her spear was about to land on his chest the exorcist allowed himself to follow the flow of her attack. His body moved as smooth as water while he took a step to the side easily avoiding her blow. He then swirled around the length of her spear until he managed to close the distance between the two of them.

For a second his cold blue eyes met the Fallen Angel's own blue orbs.

In a span of that very second the exorcist right hand lashed towards the Fallen Angel catching her in surprise as he grabbed her by the back of her head. Naruto then twisted his body and used the Fallen Angel's momentum against her, the teen channeled a bit of his chakra on his hand before smashing her face rather violently against the barrier he erected, the very same barrier meant to burn anything in contact with it whether touching it from inside or out.

The blond fallen angel immediately screamed out in pain, her body squirmed, and shook rather violently as her skin started heating up, then burning. The smells of flesh wafted in the air as smoke covered the fallen angel's face while the skin, muscle, and bones of her face were charred intensely while in contact with the flaming barrier.

***STAB***

***SQUELCH***

Her anguished shouts of pain were only silenced when the exorcist stabbed a holy sword in between his fingers and through her head, killing her on the spot.

Two moves, all it took were two moves of his part to kill the Fallen Angel.

"That's one down." Whispered Naruto as he released his hold on the Fallen Angel's body and allowed it to fall lifelessly on the ground, splattering the burnt content of the head all over the ground bringing forth a gut wrenching sight of utter gore.

"So who's next?" he asked purposely using a bored tone to provoke his enemy.

"YOU BASTARD!" the buxom dark-haired fallen angel garbed in an over coat shouted as she charged in towards him in blind rage, a rage that the exorcist was already planning to use to his own advantage. As she was charging at him like a mad bull only seeing red, he could see that she was planning on just stabbing him with her spear much like the first Fallen Angel attempted.

She really should have learned after the first attempt that this kind of approach would not work against him.

Unlike with the first Fallen Angel he did not allow the second one to even come close to him. With a wave of his hands four holy swords of light appeared in each hand, in a precise and almost automatic manner the executor accurately tossed all eight blades at the incoming fallen angel before jumping to his side to dodge the attack.

Since she was charging at him in full force the Fallen Angel was not able to dodge the swords that came at her at surprising speed, all eight blades dug inside her body: two of the holy sword's pierced through both of her wings rendering them useless, two were stabbed on each of her arms one going through the her forearm and bicep and the other pierced her from her palms and nearly sliced her arm vertically, the other two found their way in her legs pinning her on the ground, the last two blades found their way to vital areas, both blades were sticking out of her back, one around her liver, the other in her chest.

A moment later, as he charge came to an abrupt halt the trench coat clad Fallen Angel fell on the ground screaming in agonizing pain.

Naruto looked down on the seriously wounded and screaming Fallen Angel, "Let that be a testament for not only underestimating your opponent but also attacking in blind rage." He sighed as she continued to scream in pain and curse him out.

"Now that's two." As soon as those words came out of his mouth Naruto ducked and rolled away to evade getting mowed down by the only male fallen angel in the area.

***SWISH***

The exorcist then turned towards the fedora wearing man and carefully dodged each thrust of the man's spear, high, low, mid, left, right, it didn't really matter as he quickly got used to the man's speed and was able to react accordingly.

The bespectacled blond back flipped to avoid another wide arcing swipe from the man's sacred spear, he landed just a few feet away from the body of the first Fallen Angel he slayed.

"I guess you'll do for a warm up human." Said the male fallen angel.

"So you don't think I'm strong for defeating your comrades?"

"They were weak. That's what you expect from women. The only thing their good at is opening their legs and seducing others. Unlike me! I am a warrior! A Fallen Angel born for combat! You just got lucky against those whores."

"So am I weak?"

"Compared to me, yes! A pitiful human like you can never be as strong as me!" The fallen angel boasted as he brandished his spear of light.

The man was still underestimating him despite having already seen what he was capable of when he took down both of the man's comrades. Conclusion, the last fallen angel what an idiot.

Naruto held back a sigh, seriously what was up with every mythical/paranormal entity that he encountered. Why do they always have to look down on him for being human? Seriously if any of them took him seriously from the start then he would have been long dead.

Then again arrogance was the undoing of many of those creatures and he just loved taking advantage of it, after all everything is weapon in the battlefield.

Naruto smirked as he attempted to provoke the last fallen angel."Then why don't you come at me with all that you have?" The exorcist boldly pointed as his chest. "Here stab me through the heart oh great one." he said in a mocking tone trying to rile up the angel who fell from grace.

"Tsk? Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do whelp?" the Fallen Angel roared out as he threw his holy spear at the blond's chest only for it to completely miss its target as the blond jumped away from the spear's path.

"You need to do better than that old-timer."

The sharply dressed man growled out as his wings flapped more violently kicking up more wind around the area. With one strong flap the man flew up in the air. "I've had enough of you human!" yelled the fallen angel as another one of his holy spears materialized within the grasps of his hand.

The fallen angel then dived towards him spear in hand, following a straight line just like the previous fallen angels.

Did they really think that he was that weak?

"You can have all the strength in the world but it won't matter as long as you can't hit me with it." Naruto whispered as he prepared to deal with the fallen angel.

In a complete replay of what occurred against the vampire he fought a few weeks back, the blond timed the charging of the Fallen Angel before jumping over the man. However instead of raining down flaming swords upon his target, the blond chose to just throw eight of his holy swords at the man that stabbed him in several parts of the body and pinned him on the ground just a few inches away from the still living trench coat clad fallen angel. Arrogance led to his downfall.

Upon landing on the ground two holy swords appeared in his hands.

"D-damn you…" choked out the still breathing female fallen angel.

Naruto didn't bother listening to her instead he clashed both of his swords causing a spark to flash and ignite both blade in blue flames.

"W-what are you doing?" asked the male fallen angel as he tried to push himself off the ground but found himself unable to do so thanks to the swords that pinned him.

"Purifying your souls oh arrogant creatures who fell from the light." He walked slowly towards the two living fallen angels who were struggling to either get up or writhing in pain, he stopped just a few steps in between the two.

"Ashes to ashes." He raised both of his azure bathed swords up in the air. "Dust to dust." The exorcist simultaneously stabbed one of the burning swords in each of the bodies of the still living male and female fallen angels. As soon as they dug through their skins the other swords that impaled the two were immediately released torrents of blue flames from each blade which slowly burned the two fallen angels into oblivion.

"May god forgive you for your sins." He released his grip from each blade and made the sign of the cross. "Amen." He said before walking away from the two slowly burning bodies as he made his way towards the church.

The Fallen Angels' horrific pain filled cries echoed loudly beneath the night sky.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**[The same time]**

For Issei Hyoudou that day felt like it was the longest day of his life, from the moment he woke up the young devil immediately tried to convince his Buchou to help him rescue Asia. Of course the high-ranking devil was against this endeavor but not all was for nought as the Rook Koneko Toujo and the Knight Yuuto Kiba decided to join his party in hopes of rescuing his newest friend.

After said recruitment the young devil spent the entirety of the day hiding in the shadows of a building nearby the abandoned church where the nun was held captive as he, Kiba, and Koneko planned out their assault of the enemy's stronghold.

However, before they could even sneak in from behind the enemy's base a bluish like barrier made of fire formed around the area, if it was not for Kiba who quickly pulled him and Koneko back then they would have most likely been burned alive by those intense blue flames holy flames.

At first Yuuto proposed a tactical retreat saying that whoever placed the barrier was out of their league but being the man who he was Issei refused to retreat and managed to convince the other two to try to find another way to get inside the church.

They didn't exactly find a passage way of some sort of opening but instead what they saw was a young man who looked around their age wearing white clothes that gave him the appearance of a priest standing in front of the wooden gates that lead to the abandoned church, flying above the man were three arrogant looking fallen angels.

To say that they were shocked at what they witnessed shortly after would have been the understatement of the century. The three couldn't believe their eyes. What they bore witness to was not even a battle, no for all intents and purposes what occurred could only could be described as a one-sided slaughter.

Whoever the man was he systematically took down all three fallen angels in a span of a minute or two without even breaking a sweat or taking a hit. It also didn't take a genius to figure out that this man was also responsible for the barrier that barred their entrance from the church making him obviously dangerous.

'Just who was this man?' Kiba and Koneko helplessly thought as they stood outside the barrier where they are forced to wait at less they want to suffer the same fate as the first Fallen Angel who suffered a rather gruesome demise.

Ise on the other hand gritted his teeth in anger as he watched the scene. The man was stronger than he was, and from the way he saw the blond move the guy was as fast as Kiba. The young sacred gear wielder couldn't help but curse his weakness.

"Stay safe Asia…" Ise whispered while clenching his fists with enough force to draw blood. He wanted nothing more than to go through the barrier and inside the church to rescue his friend but for now he'll have to wait and leave the nun's fate to the exorcist.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**[Fifteen Minutes Later]**

Blood was splattered across the walls of the abandoned church, spilled organs, sliced appendages, chunks of meat and gore scattered about on the church's floor as the smell of charred flesh from burning remains wafted the air to a sickening extend that would have made most who walked in to the scene flinch at not only at the brutality of the scene but also at the sickening smell of death. Such was the fate of those who stood in the way of he who served as the sword of god, the hound of the Vatican, Naruto Uzumaki.

Just like the other three outside this fallen angel looked down on him along with the dozens of exiled exorcist that stood against his path -with the exception of one, a familiar looking exorcist with silver hair who upon seeing him decided to flee immediately- a lone fallen angel by the name of Raynare was about to share the same fate.

Located in the deepest regions of the church was a simple chapel, unlike any other there was a mystical altar in this chapel. A simple altar designed with magical circles and runes that was used for a ritual to forcibly extract the gifts given by god onto mortals. However, instead of its intended purpose in the altar lay not one who wields the gifts of god but rather one who fell from god's grace, an angel who lost her way.

Kneeling on the ground with her hands impaled into the altar by swords of light and her legs pinned to the ground was none other than Raynare. The swords went through the bones and meat of her legs as they continuously burned with blue flames that brought about unimaginable pain. Gone were the wings that she was once proud as it was sliced off and burned by the cold-blooded killer who stood in front of her. His once white and pure robes was splatter red in blood as he continued to look down on her with an apathetic gaze as if she were a bug, a wingless bug unable to get away from a greater predator.

"No! No! This can't be happening!" She screamed in anguish, tears falling from the side of her eyes. It was not supposed to end this way. She was supposed to extract the Sacred Gear from the nun's body and use it to appease her master not be in the receiving end of a rampaging human. No he wasn't a human, he was a beast, a demon, a monster! "I don't deserve this No! No! No!" she shouted out while a pair of cold blue eyes kept looking at her.

Her killer knelt in front of her, his blue eyes meeting her own.

"I kindly asked you to surrender but you didn't heed my warning." He said, tone cold as ice. "Instead of surrendering you mocked me and assumed I was inferior to you because I'm a human unlike you. That's the reason I won and you lost. Simple as that."

"I was so close to completing my plans…" She muttered out, by now no longer thinking straight as the pain began to erode her mind.

Shaking his head the exorcist slowly, stood up his robes fluttering about despite the lack of wind. "Have you said your prayers?" Naruto asked as a sword appeared in the grasps of each hand.

"I-i…" she shook in fear, blood-red tears now streaming down her eyes as her life flashed before her very eyes. "Azazel-sama." She cried out just before her head was severed from her body by the Executor of the church.

"Amen." The blond whispered while the blades of his mass-produced holy swords dematerialized before the very handles of the swords themselves disappeared within the sleeves of the blue eye exorcist's clothes as the fallen angel's head rolled on the ground, a pained expression forever marred upon her face.

"How foolish if you surrendered, you could have suffered a painless death. You just made it harder for yourself." The exorcist said exasperatedly before taking a deep breath and turning towards the last person within the chapel, the only witness to his spectacular macabre of death.

"You've grown since I've last seen you." He looked at the young woman in front of him from head to toe immediately recognizing the changes upon her body. "In more ways than one." He joked trying to brighten up the mood only to fail miserably as the girl just looked at him with a rather confused expression most likely missing his joke. He sighed internally, really was it only he who made jokes and had a sense of humour in the church? Shaking his head the blond took another deep breath in order to clear his thoughts. "It's been a long time Asia." He said gently making the girl's eyes slightly widen in recognition.

Its been a few years since she last saw him when he acted as her bodyguard but he hasn't changed that much. Same spiky blond hair, same beautiful yet cold blue eyes, he even had the same face which betrayed little emotions. The only person aside from Issei that she thought would arrive here to rescue her from the hands of her captor. Her beloved friend from her youth.

"Naruto!" The girl exclaimed happily as she ran towards the young man and quickly engulfed him in a warm hug completely missing the rather pained expression on his face. "It's been so long!" She uttered tightening her hold on the blond, not noticing that his clothes were soaked in blood.

**Play Jigoku Shoujo OST: Aizome [Piano Version]**

"Asia do you know why I'm here?" Those were the first words that left her fellow blond's mouth after their brief reunion.

She looked up to him and tilted her head to the side in a rather cute way. "To save me?" the girl innocently asked. To her his arrival was a miracle of god, one of her prayers which was answered by the holy lord.

He shook his head while slightly pushing her away effectively breaking their hug and forcing her to take a few steps away. He took a deep breath, steeling his resolve as he revealed to her the contents of his missions to his friend. "I was sent by the church to kill you."

Asia's eyes widened as she felt the world collapse around her. "W-what? How… can that be? Why would they-" She couldn't finish any of her sentences, several string of words came out but none could fully represent what she felt.

"It's because they want to appease the masses… you see after you left rather than calming down the loyal followers of the church demanded that you were to be executed, beheaded, burned to a stake, or stoned, it really did not matter which method but their wishes were clear. They want you to die Asia." He admitted rather bitterly as he faced the exiled nun.

He paused taking a deep breath, allowing the girl a few seconds to process the information before he suddenly grinned. "But to hell with them… Do you want to live? Asia you're my friend, and I would do anything for you. If you want to I can fake your death and bring you to a secluded place, away from the eyes of the church. You will no longer see any of us after that but you shall live." Naruto asked in an almost pleading manner, he was sure he could create a false body, through the use alchemy or even necromancy. He just needed a body, a body that matched hers down to the very essence, if he burned that body until it was unrecognizable then he might, might have a chance of saving her life while making everyone else happy.

Yes, an effective way to get through the happiness of the many outweighs the happiness of the few, mantra that was one of his core principles.

The Nun stared as his eyes for a moment, her eyes meeting his normally stoic blue eyes that now showed a hint of desperation that seemed oh so foreign for the blond. Asia smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, I can't accept that. I don't wish to get you in trouble Naruto. If they find out they'll excommunicate you like they did to me... or worse. That and…" the girl suddenly went quiet as if carefully thinking about her next choice of words.

"And?"

"I found people here who became my friends much like you were before I left the church. One even took me out on a date and brought me around the area. He showed me a lot of stuff and experienced a lot of things that I didn't know was possible." She looked slightly melancholic as she remembered the fun times with Issei. "

Naruto internally sighed, he knew this was a possibility. "Is it the brown-haired devil boy?" he couldn't help but asking unintentionally revealing that he was shadowing her, meaning that he was well aware of the small date the girl had with the devil.

"If it was possible I would want to have stayed here with them but I know... I know what you do... and I know what you must do..." The nun answered with a bit of hesitation in her part.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them as the blond exorcist began thinking about the best course of action. There was one that came to his mind, one that would assure Asia's happiness but it would also mean committing a taboo on his part. An act that will turn her into that which he hunted down and killed."Are you happy?" He asked, his voice showing no emotion.

"Huh?"

"Are you happy? And I mean truly happy to be here in this city despite being surrounded by devils? Away from the church… away from me…" He whispered the last part mostly to himself and it seem that even Asia didn't catch those sad words which would have most likely affected her response.

"Yes... I'm truly happy here... happy like those days we spent together when we we're child en. Happy before everything fell apart. I want you to be here with me when I enjoy this happiness but I know it's not possible. You have a lot of responsibilities and I know that you're needed in other places." She took a second to take a deep breath, steadying herself as her eyes shined with resolve. "If... if I'm allowed to be selfish even once in my life then just allow me to be selfish this one time."

"I see…" Naruto closed his eyes, if that was her choice then there was no avoiding what was to come. This was a gamble on his part. There was a hundred percent chance that he would succeed in his mission. Whilst there was only a low chance that Asia would survive this encounter. He would respect her decisions. "You know what the means right?"

Asia stared at Naruto for what seemed like an eternity until his words finally sank in. "Yes…" replied the innocent maiden as tears threatened to spill from her eyes, a single tear being the first of the many to escape.

"Please don't cry…" he whispered gently while wiping away a single tear that fell from her beautiful face.

"But you're, you're going to taint your hands with my blood. You're going to sacrifice yourself for-" the exorcist moved his hands, softly trailing down on her cheek where it stopped, he then leaned towards the nun his lips landing on her own catching her in a soft chaste kiss.

That stopped any other words from escaping her mouth.

To the nun it was like time stopped, the teen who was her first friend, her only friend before arriving here in Kuoh, and her former bodyguard was kissing her. If it wasn't for the direness of the situations she'd be squealing in joy or be dumbfounded in shock but instead the simple act nearly caused her eyes to break out into tears.

Eventually their two parted lips, their kiss ephemeral. "It's a burden I'm willing to carry for your sake." He said with his tone filled with kindness and gentleness.

"But this is wrong… This will make you sad…"

"If I being sad can bring you happiness... If it can bring other people happiness then I wouldn't mind it at all." Naruto looked at her, his normally cold eyes showed a hint of warmth that has only been seen by a few in his life. "So please smile…" He begged her. "I hate to see it when people I care for are sad."

She tried to smile only to fail miserably as tears began falling out of her eyes. "C-can you do something for me?"

"Anything you want." He replied with no hesitation.

"Can you pray for me?" She pleaded.

He closed his eyes and broke his gaze from the now crying girl. "You wish for me to pray for you?" He asked, tone both soft and gentle.

"I've never seen you pray. Not even when we were in church. Not even when we grew together. For some reason you never prayed. So if it's okay with you just pray for me. That's all I ask for you."

"Are you sure?"

The girl merely nodded silently as tears kept falling from her eyes.

"If that is your wish." Naruto closed his blue eyes as he recited a prayer, one of the few he uttered outside of combat. _"May He support us all the day long, till the shades lengthen, and the evening comes, and the busy world is hushed, and the fever of life is over, and our work is done._" Spoke Naruto as he reached for the holy sword strapped in his back, slowly unsheathing it from its scabbard which was wrapped in several suppression seals to block out majority of its holy essence.

If he was going to kill her then she at least deserved to be killed by his strongest blade. The legendary true holy sword that his ancestor took from the dead body of an evil dragon that threaten to harm his children.

It was one of the three Sacred Treasures of the Second Sage.

The Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

The blond teen then fully pulled his magnificent blade out allowing Asia to see, its was beautiful even to her who held little to no knowledge about swords. The holy blade was about 25 or 26 inches long, moderately curved and slender. It's single-edged blade that rose from its guard-less handle promised an absurd amount of sharpness unlike anything she's ever seen on the face of this world. It was as if just staring at the silver holy edge was enough to make her feel that sword's sharpness along with the immense amount of holiness that just radiated from the blade. "It's beautiful." the nun thought admiring the beauty of the pure white and sacred blade while she listened to the exorcist's prayer.

"_There in His mercy may He give us a safe lodging, and a holy rest, and peace at the last._" He muttered the last phrases of the prayer as he closed his eyes preparing himself for the inevitable.

"Amen." whispered Asia, realizing that indeed the prayer has ended, as the last wish from her friend was granted the nun found herself closing her eyes as well.

"Amen." whispered Naruto his soft and low tone echoing within the premise of the abandoned chapel. He opened his eyes and without any hesitation pointed the tip of his blade over the Nun's chest, and with one swift thrust the exorcist stabbed Asia Argento through the heart.

The exorcist allowed himself a few seconds of silence before pulling the sword out of the nun's body which slowly fell on the ground, a small pool of blood immediately forming around the wound, her life essence quickly fading away.

Within seconds she was dead, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

With a flick of his wrist he removed her blood on his blade before returning the blade in it's sheathe.

Naruto made as sign of the cross as he looked down at her body, he saw that she was smiling kindly despite her death.

She looked so peaceful, so serene, so beautiful.

Much like that distant memory of the past.

She looked like a blue rose.

A beautiful blue rose amidst a puddle of red.

The sight actually made him feel a slight pang of pain in his chest for the act that he has committed but by then there was no more room for regret.

What's done is done.

He just hoped that this was for the best.

**-Kyokai no Ken END-**

**-Jutsu/Magic List-**

**Kekkai no Jutsu: Shishienjin (Barrier Technique: Four Violent Flames Battle Encampment):** A solid, strong barrier formation, performed by either for people or using four holy swords with various seals and chakra in it. Standing or placing the swords in a square formation, the catalysts are covered from all sides. The faces of the barrier are made from blue flames. The barrier does not allow anyone to enter or exit unless the users are harmed or the swords has and seals has reached their time limit. The body of anyone touching it will immediately be engulfed in flames. In addition, there is no way to destroy the formation from inside the barrier, since the four people or objects also have a barrier on the inside protecting them. Breaking out is extremely difficult.

**-Jutsu/Magic List END-**

**EN0: **Yep he killed Asia. Let the shit storm begin.

**EN1: **The focus of this chapter was more on Naruto's actual character and how he thinks and acts a lot differently than normal humans. In his childhood Naruto could be described as robotic, an emotionless husk whose lack of purpose or void kept gave him a hard time grasping concepts such as emotions and so on. As he grew older Naruto started to realize and gain said emotions, he can perceive happiness and sadness though in a rather different extent than normal humans. Naruto is also what many could call an extremist, for the sake of happiness he will do what he thinks is necessary, such in this case killing Asia for the church's happiness and the girl's own happiness (a gamble since he doesn't know if Rias will revive Asia, but we know what would happen right?). Naruto is also a firm believer of the majority rules as seen when he outwieghs his own happiness and the happiness of Asia for the sake of the happiness of more people. Although he also shows a part of him that is willing to find an in between, a loop hole to his own rules for the sake of making everyone happy.

**EN2: **The fight between Naruto and the Fallen Angels, was purposely made into a curb stomp battle for several reasons. First those angels were considered cannon fodder and thus weren't a threat at all. Second, the battle shows the arrogance usually present in mythical beings and how underestimating ones opponent can lead to swift defeat. Third, the battle is a representation of the sheer efficiency and brutality that Naruto possesses as it was not properly show against the fight with the vampire as the creature was more of his equal putting his power around the level or just slightly below the level of the members of the Hero Faction of Khaos Brigade.

**EN3: **Yes, he has the Kusanagi no Tsurugi and it is his weapon of choice when he is not using his mass produced holy swords Ciel and Alexander style. Aside from the sword he also possess the Yata no Kagami (His Glasses) and the Yasaki no Magatama (his necklace). The latter two are not sacred gears but considered more along the lines of sacred or ancient artifacts. Each of the three treasures has their own ability. His if I say disc one Nuke or disc one finisher involves invoking all three sacred treasures in order to attain something similar to balance breaker which will be seen later on.

**Next Chapter: Thy Devils**

**Please Review ^w^**


	3. Thy Devils

**Kyokai no Ken**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairings:** Naruto x "Holy Girls"

**AN: **Just note theres a relatively long fight scene here so if that's not your thing might want to skip out on this one. Also I can't help but stress out on this one but please read the end notes, as they really are helpful from time to time. Aside from my ramblings I actually give out reasons and rationals for certain plot points, possible future spoilers, and etc in them so please do read them. Side from that I'd also like to thank everyone for the reception it's greatly appreciated as it inspires me to actually get off my ass and type something :3

**Tags:** AU, Violence, Gore, Character Deaths, Ecchi, Minor Xover

**Soundtrack List (Recommended):**

Elfen Lied OST: Lilium

Jigoku Shoujo OST: Ake ni Somaru

Oda Nobuna no Yabou OST: Kishuu

Escaflowne OST: Dance of Curse

Black Rock Shooter OST: Battle of BRS

Shiki OST: Day and Night

Mirai Nikki OST: Omoi no Yorikata wa Kukin'itsu

Toradora! OST: Lost My Pieces (Extended)

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

_He that committeth sin is of the devil; for the devil sinneth from the beginning. For this purpose the Son of God was manifested, that he might destroy the works of the devil.__  
_**_1 John 3:8_**

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**Chapter 3: Thy Devils**

**Play Elfen Lied OST: Lilium**

_The flickering of a small orange flame was the only semblance of light within a long and dark corridor._

_The small flame that burned brightly within the darkness came from none other than a candle being held by boy. A young lad no older than eight or so, who walked in silence along the dark passageway with only the small light to guide his path._

_Walking a few steps behind the boy was none other than one of his mentors, a large muscular man with silver hair and eyes that went by the name of Garule. "Do you remember Father Paolo?" The heavy baritone voice of the old man reached the boy's ears effectively breaking the silence between them and prompting him to give a silent nod in response._

"_Can you tell me something about the good father?" The older man asked._

_The younger boy nodded once more before he opened his mouth and responded to the question at hand. "Father Paolo... he was good. He took care of I and a bunch of others kids in the orphanage a few years ago. He was nice, funny, and smart at the same time. He was the one who read me stories about the church and also the one who taught me how to read and write."_

"_I see."_

"_Is there a problem master?"_

_The older man didn't bother responding, instead he took a few strides forward passing the boy with ease. Before he could ask the reason for his mentor actions the old man gestured for him to quicken the pace, prompting the boy to run as fast as he could, careful not to drop the candle. Eventually after a few seconds the older the boy and the older man stopped walking as they reached a door at the end of the hall way._

"_Child..."_

"_Yes, master?"_

"_Once we enter this room you shall follow all my orders understood?"_

_The boy nodded. "I will master."_

_It was only thanks to the darkness that enveloped the corridor along with the continuously shrinking flame, that the boy didn't see the ghost of a smile in the older man's face. "Good." The man declared as he placed his hand upon the wooden door, and with one effortless push he opened the wooden entrance._

_The two then entered the room._

_It was an eerie room, one which had dirty grey colored walls with various symbols and runes scribbled within them, which glowed an ominous red every now and then. The room was also barren, one which lacked any form of furnishing or furniture barring a single light bulb that glowed brightly on the ceiling, illuminating a single chair in the middle of the room where a man wearing blood soaked tatters and a black sack on his head sat or rather was bound into._

"_Your task today is both easy and necessary for your advancement in the arts of an exorcist." Garule walked towards the middle of the room and placed his hand upon the black bag that covered the man's face, in one swift move he pulled the bag of revealing to the boy the familiar face of his gagged old care taker, Father Paolo._

_The rattling sound of steel caught the boy's attention, shifting his gaze he found a knife was on the ground, just a few feet away from his feet._

"_Kill him..." The boy's teacher commanded._

_The boy looked at the knife for a moment before he leaned down and grabbed the object, grasping it within the palm of his hand. He took several steps towards the bound man who looked at him with fearful eyes, showing nothing of the previous warmth filled orbs that he encountered in his youth._

_Blue eyes gazed upon the knife in his hand and the pastor in the chair, his eyes quickly shifting between the two every few seconds._

"_Why are you hesitating my child?"_

"_...Because he was nice to me."_

"_I thought you said that you were going to follow all of my orders?"_

"_But why?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Why do I need to kill him?"_

_A sigh came out of the older man's lips. "He was seen reading, studying, and incorporating the Quran, the holy text of Islam, into the teaching of the church. You know full well that the text is banned from the church, and for breaking the law of God he deserves death. A one way trip to the flames of hell where he will burn for all eternity."_

_The older man took several steps, stopping behind his student and placing both of his hands on the boy's shoulder. "For breaking the laws of God he is considered a demon... a devil... a heretic... a heathen... he brings forth sadness and misfortune... he must die... he must perish according to the laws of our creator."_

_The old man could still see hesitation on the boy's eyes but decided to repeat his earlier order."Kill him."_

"_Is this..." Naruto looked down on the knife. "Right?"_

"_It is my son." The priest said using a kind and grandfatherly tone. "It is... tell me. When have I ever lied to you?"_

_His student was silent for a moment apparently deep in thought before he responded. "Never Master Garule."_

"_Never indeed... now go on... vanquish the source of sadness in the world... vanquish it and make not only me but also those who suffered by his hands happy. You like that don't you? Making people happy?" The older man said, barely retraining a grin as he saw a flash of understanding envelop the look of sadness within his pupil's eyes. "If you kill him... a lot of people in the church will be happy. Even your friend that young nun maybe happy as well."_

_Those words were enough to convince the boy._

_Turning towards his old care taker the boy slowly raised the knife in his hands. His blue eyes taking in the look of sheer horror in the bound pastor's eyes before he brought the knife down without hesitation. He repeated the process several times, raising and bringing down the knife until the man bound in the chair was no longer struggling and screaming in muffled pain while at the same time ignoring the strange and painful sensation that he felt within his chest._

_..._

_Several hours later the boy could be found standing by himself in front of a garden filled with blue roses, beautiful unnatural roses that were appealing to his eyes. So distracted was he to the beauty of the flowers that he failed to notice both the dark clouds looming in the sky as well as the arrival of his close friend._

"_Good Afternoon Naruto!"The girl greeted the boy with an exaggerated wave of her hand as she ran towards her friend._

_Normally after calling out and greeting her friend he would respond with a kind greeting of his own. It has been that way ever since they met and became friends long ago but for some reason, that day the boy didn't respond to her greeting._

"_Naruto?" Asia asked with a worried look on her face as she lightly tapped her fellow blond's shoulder finally getting his attention._

_The boy's eyes slightly widened in surprise before they went back down to their usually impassive forms. "Asia? When did you get here?"_

"_I got here few seconds ago."_

"_Ah, I'm sorry if I didn't greet you properly... I was a bit distracted."_

"_Are you okay? Did anything happen?"_

_The boy froze for a moment before he quickly tried to wave the girl's concerns off. "It's nothing important."_

"_Muu." She puffed her cheeks as she looked down on the ground, her hands crossing on her back as she kicked in the floor. "If something's bothering you, you can tell it to me. That's what friends are for right?"_

"_...I-i guess so." The boy took in a deep breath, as far as he knew there were no secrets between he and his first friend as they shared almost everything together. "Today I..." For some reason he knew that telling her the he killed someone might make her unhappy, and he didn't like seeing her unhappy so he twisted his words, forming somewhat of a half truth."...saw someone die."_

_The nun gasped placing her hand upon her mouth. "That's sad..." She said as she quickly made a sing of the cross and closed her eyes in order to pray for the departed despite not knowing who they were. She was such a kind girl._

_As the girl prated for the life he took, the boy's eyes went back to the blue roses, watching them closely as they swayed upon the winds of the small breeze that passed._

_After a moment of silence a single question came from the blond-haired nun. _"_Did you know the person who passed away?"_

"_Yes, you could say I that I knew him well. You see he took care of me when I was younger, taught me how to read, how to write. He was... kinda like a father to me before I met Master Garule."_

"_Then are you be sad that he died?"_

"_Sad?"_

"_People feel sad when they see others especially when it's people that they know or are close to them that dies." The young nun placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Naruto are you sad?"_

"_I'm... I'm not really sure."The boy placed his had a top his chest, right where his heart is supposed to be."I don't feel bad... but I don't feel good as well. I feel neutral... yes neutral would be the perfect word for it. But despite this feeling...I can also feel something painfully tugging in my chest... " His gaze shifted back to the girl who was looking at him with eyes full of worry. "Do you like being sad?"_

_She shook her head causing her golden locks to flail about in the wind. "I don't like being sad, if possible I want to be happy as much as possible."_

"_So then is being sad bad?"_

"_Not, really... it's okay to be sad..."_

"_Asia what do you do when you're sad?"_

"_Umm when I'm really sad I kinda cry... I cry and cry until the tears stop, until the pain in my chest is gone, until the sad feeling is gone."_

"_I see..." The boy's eyes shifted from his friend as he now looked upon the blue roses planted in the garden. "Should I cry then?"_

"_Are you feeling sad?"_

"_My chest hurts a bit when I think of the person who died... it hurts so much..." He looked at the his friend, his blue eyes meeting her green orbs. "I think so, I think I'm sad."_

_After those words came from his mouth, the boy suddenly found himself engulfed within the arms of Asia. A warm and slightly awkward hug due to the fact that he was quite bigger than her. "Then it's okay to cry."_

_The boy looked up to the sky, a hollow look marring his face. "...To cry huh." He said as his hands surrounded the girl's enveloping her in a hug of his own. As he looked up the boy saw flashes of light from the darkened sky which was followed by the first droplets of rain that descended from the heavens._

_He didn't cry, he couldn't._

_The concept of sadness was still too foreign for his young mind._

_So instead of crying, and screaming at the heavens the boy opted to stare the cloudy black sky in a hollow manner as he hugged his dear friend ever so closely accepting the gesture as her way of trying to cheer him up._

_Two large drops fell in both of his bright blue eyes, forcing him to blink for but a moment as the droplets cascaded down the outer sides of his eyes. The droplets slowly fell down in such a way that a trail was left down the side of his face, marring his cheeks, before the droplets fell to the ground._

_It was as if he was crying in the rain._

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**Play Jigoku Shoujo OST: Ake ni Somaru**

Pools of crimson blood.

There was blood everywhere, every nook and cranny of the dull grey colored walls of this corridor were stained red with the crimson essence of life. Scattered on the floor were severed or scorched remains of heads, arms, legs, and organs of what could be barely recognized as humans.

To say that it was a sickening sight would be a gross understatement.

As Issei Hyodou and his allies ran through this path, the pawn couldn't help but feel a deep foreboding sense of dread to form in the pit of his stomach. This was a hundred times worse than what he saw when his client was attacked and killed by that insane exorcist Freed during one of his contracts gone wrong. This was on a whole other level, the amount of slaughter and gore that his group has encountered when they entered the church was more or less an accurate depiction of what would have probably gone on inside a slaughterhouse.

So much blood, so much gore, so much death.

It was that bad, to the point that it made him want to stop running walk to the side of a room or possibly a place within the church without blood and barf his dinner, lunch, and probably even breakfast out. He couldn't just stomach through it.

This scene didn't really make him feel any semblance of relief about Asia's safety as for all he knew who ever did this, who ever killed these men and the fallen angels outside could have attacked Asia as well.

His throat felt dry all of a sudden as it quickly replaced the urge to vomit, he hasn't been a devil for so long but he knew that the exorcist who did this was definitely strong, perhaps much stronger than Freed.

Though the question was if the man, that exorcist shared Freed's mentality. Just that thought made him shudder in fear. If this man were as insane and vicious as Freed was then there was a chance that their group were walking like sheep to a slaughter.

Looking to his side he saw Koneko and Kiba, his fellow devils who both looked relatively calm despite all the blood and gore. This actually made him wonder just how much violence the two has seen if such a view couldn't even elicit as flinch or slight paling of the skin among them.

"Do you guys think... were going to have to fight whoever did this?" Issei asked as he ran through the hall, blood splashing with his every foot step.

"Don't worry Issei-kun if anything happens I will protect you." Yuuto Kiba replied with his ever-present sparkling bishounen smile. Dang creepy smile that just sent the wrong messages but somehow at that moment he couldn't feel the usual creepiness as it was drowned out by the ominous feeling that assailed him.

"...We will beat him." Koneko replied with her usual cold indifference.

Despite the lack of any fancy uplifting speeches, Issei couldn't help but actually feel a bit more confident in their endeavour. After all his fellow devil's were infinitely stronger than he was, they did take a part that stray devil with ease showing that they were good fighters at least better than him, surely all three of them wouldn't have trouble with fighting against a human exorcist when it came down to it right?

He was just human after all right?

As if to answer his question there was suddenly an intense feeling of dread in the air. It was as if the entire surrounding was flooded with what could only be described as an intense feeling that brought about sheer fear, a primal instinctual fear that was telling him to run away. Maybe because whatever this presence was radiated an extreme amount of holiness, divinity, and light the like of which he has never experienced to date.

He looked at Kiba and Koneko for some explanation.

Koneko was still impassive but her body was quite tense showing that even she was unnerved by the feeling, while Kiba however had wide eyes and was staring blankly towards the direction that the feeling was coming from it was as if he recalled or was experiencing something that was already familiar to him.

They didn't bother replying to him, but instead the two senior devils ran towards a nearby staircase that lead to the basement. It didn't really take much thinking that where ever that feeling came from was where the exorcist was, whether he was with Asia though was yet to be determined.

Despite the lingering feeling of dread in his system the young devil followed on, hot on the tail of the two devils as he ran, he ran as fast as he could, as much as he could, and quite frankly he has never ran this much his whole life.

He ran through a set of stairs.

He ran over a pile of bodies.

He ran across a pool of blood.

He ran until he reached a slightly opened door stained with blood.

He ran until he reached the two other devils entering the room and finding himself in a rather large chapel light by small lamps with several wooden benches, surprisingly the underground chapel looked as if it was as big as the main cathedral above.

He then stopped running, stopping in between Koneko and Kiba.

The colour quickly drained from his face as he absorbed the scene that he saw.

There was an altar depicting the crucified son of god. Before the altar stood none other than the exorcist he saw outside. An exorcist clad in previously white garments which were stained red in blood. Although his attention wasn't aimed at the exorcist but rather at the person the exorcist was looking at, same golden blond hair, same nun clothes, same peaceful and kind expression, a slightly paler skin.

It was no doubt the person he was looking at was Asia.

He was looking at the nun he befriended lying on the ground surrounded by a puddle of red.

There was stab wound on her chest -through her heart.

She was surrounded by blood -her blood.

Asia was gone -she was dead.

That was the sight that both welcomed and shocked Issei Hyodou as he entered the deepest regions of the abandoned church.

The very sight that shook the entire foundation of his core.

For a moment no one moved as if enacting the calm in what would be an otherwise chaotic and devastating storm.

The exorcist's attention was solely on Asia, his blue eyes never leaving her body, it was as if the man didn't notice or didn't even care about their presence.

Kiba stood beside Issei, his eyes calculating as his gazed upon the exorcist, specifically the sword resting on the person's back. The knight's mind already moving and working in overdrive as it led him to the conclusion that he wanted the exorcist dead for possessing the sword. A True Holy Sword.

On the other hand Koneko sent a rare worried glance at Issei before her eyes shifted from the young devil towards the exorcist, then the nun, and then back to Issei. Even thought she wasn't one to normally show emotion it didn't mean she was a heartless bastard. In fact she felt empathetic towards Ise's plight.

The brown-haired teen's eyes however were still locked on to the body of Asia. A range of emotions were reflected upon his light brown eyes, horror, sadness, anguish, pain, hate, and eventually anger. Anger which was directed not only to himself but also the exorcist standing in front of her peaceful and lifeless body.

Predictably out of everyone in the large chapel it was Ise who was the first to snap out of his silent contemplation. Without any hesitation the sacred gear user ran towards the exorcist who just killed his friend. "ASSSIIAAAAA!" Issei roared as he charged at the bespectacled priest, his left arm already cocked back, like the hammer of a gun.

In a flash of sparkling red light a gauntlet appeared over the brown-haired boy's arm. [**BOOST] **he shouted and as if acting like a trigger to gun he sent his red armour clad fist flying towards the exorcist.

The first punch thrown before all hell broke loose.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

Naruto's eyes never left Asia, his blue eyes gazing upon her fallen form.

If it weren't for the blood surrounding her body then one could think that the pretty nun was just sleeping, a peaceful, calm, and serene sleep.

Without even noticing it his right hand moved towards the top of his chest, over his heart. He could feel a dull pain emanating from it, it wasn't much of a physical one more akin to something that went beyond the cells and muscles.

Regret was rearing its ugly head once more.

The pain showed that, but what's done is done.

There's supposed to be no more room for regrets.

But why did he still feel the dull pain over his chest?

Perhaps it was because he didn't apologize to her for her actions?

Maybe that was it. He was regretting not being able to tell her sorry before he killed her.

**Play Oda Nobuna no Yabou Ost: Kishuu**

He opened his mouth in an attempt to let out a string of apologetic words when his senses suddenly kicked in, alerting him of an incoming hostile presence.

The exorcist turned his head towards the newcomer, his body already reacting on instinct ready to draw a blade out from under his sleeves so that he could lash out and retaliate on his would be attacker. The exorcist's blue eyes widened when he recognized his attacker, the brown-haired boy that was with Asia.

The devil that made her happy.

"You're-" the blond whispered as he hesitated to strike down the devil causing the teen's punch to land cleanly on his face. A boosted punch with enough strength to launch him towards a nearby wall. However before his back could crash and create a man-sized crater in the wall the exorcist twisted his body in mid-air so that his feet met the wall. With light kick the exorcist managed to bounce of the wall and land on the floor unscathed except for the small cut on his lip.

The bespectacled exorcist wiped the fresh blood off of his now busted lips. "The Devil boy…" was all he could say before he found himself taking a few steps back, suddenly on the defensive as the brown-haired devil attacked.

"It looks like my barrier went down earlier than expected." Naruto whispered to himself as he slowly weaved his body around to evade several wild jabs coming from the infuriated brown-haired devil who came charging in with reckless abandon.

"I've already completed my mission." Naruto stated as he continued to dance around Issei's attacks. "I no longer have any business here so if you were to be kind enough can you allow me to leave? I really don't want to start any trouble here and I'd rather not fight." He admitted as he carefully dodged several sloppy punches coming from an infuriated Issei.

"Stop dodging you asshole!"

"I'm not in the mood to fight and if I do so I might just lose what little of the self-control I have left and kill everyone in this room and despite me wanting to and having a living involving kill devils, I would make an exception now and not kill any of you cause she won't like that." Naruto said in a flat tone, his voice barely showing any emotion which only succeeded in further infuriating the brown-haired boy.

From the side lines Koneko and Kiba watched the battle unfold. The latter only now noticing the dulled or diluted foreboding presence coming from the exorcist, or more precisely coming from that katana sheathed within the seal filled scabbard behind the man.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was a holy sword, and not just one of those massed produced ones, no that sword in the bespectacled exorcist's hand was in no doubt one of those true holy swords.

Looking through the side of her vision Koneko found that Yuuto's eyes were being shadowed by his hair, his emotions unreadable. Turning her head back to Issei she found that the newly reincarnated devil was fiercely attacking the exorcist who effortlessly evaded all his blows.

So far the exorcist hasn't shown any hostility towards them despite Issei attacking, but just in case the Rook readied herself for battle by putting on her gloves around her hands, her gaze shifting towards their ever impassive adversary.

"I already took one thing from her today and I'd prefer not to take another... to not take the reason she wanted to stay in this city." The exorcist said as he avoided an uppercut from the sacred gear user. He had to leave, best to make his escape sometime soon as it wasn't an all too wise move in his part to try and battle against what was most likely the peerage of either the Sitri or the Gremory family. Though if the group kept attacking him as he made his retreat then he had no other choice than to fight back and defend himself.

Issei gritted his teeth in frustration as none of his attacks landed. The teen uttered **BOOST **one more time before trying to punch the bespectacled blond in the face, emphasis on try as the exorcist quickly grabbed his extended hand before delivering a devastating kick to the sacred gear user's gut followed by an upward palm strike to the chin that quickly brought the devil down to his knees.

Seeing this as a potential opening for escape Naruto tried to reach for one of the pockets of his jacket and pull out a handy flash bomb he can use to word tried as a blur of yellow swiftly charged toward his direction. It seems that his actions were interpreted incorrectly by the other two devils who most likely found him kicking their ally as a sign of aggression or at least by one of the two who decided to join the fray.

Naruto had no time to draw the flash bomb, he had to defend himself less he wanted to die by his new attacker's blade.

***Shing***

The sharp sound of metal-cutting through the air echoed within the small chapel the handsome devil with blond hair swung his sword towards the exorcist.

***Shing***

An equally sharp sound came from the exorcist who quickly pulled out a single holy sword from his sleeve which he swung in order to block the incoming attack.

***Clang***

The two blades met, clashing against each other resulting in the sound of steel meeting steel echoed about, accompanied by small amounts of spark that appeared between the two blades.

"Now that was just plain rude Devil-san, can't you see I'm trying to leave? I told you guys that don't want to fight... I'm not in the mood to kill heathens." He said rather sourly as he firmly pushed his swords against the devil's own causing more sparks to mar the cathedral's room. "But if you persist on your actions then I'd have no choice to retaliated in kind." Naruto warned just in case things escalated even further.

And escalate it did.

After those words left his mouth a sense of imminent danger radiated from the devil's body. It was as if his six sense warned him of an incoming imminent treat. Putting his trust of his instincts the bespectacled blond pushed his blade forward causing the devil swordsman to stagger back. He quickly took a few steps back, away from the blond swordsman just in time to avoid no less than a dozen sword appearing out of the ground and impaling the spot he stood mere seconds ago.

Naruto's cold blue eyes momentarily shifted at the blades which would have taken his life. He swiftly appraised each blade and observed that all were different, each blade was unique in one form or another but all had one glaring similarity. They all radiated energy which was the direct anti-thesis to the light energy that his mass-produced swords emitted.

"Demonic Swords?" Naruto said as he stared as his new opponent, fully taking in his fellow blond's appearance for the first time. The devil has shirt blond hair and could be described as a poster boy for the pretty boy category. The devil was probably around his age, the demonic sword user was wearing a school uniform that he'd seen a few times in the city whilst wielding yet another demonic sword.

However it wasn't the silver edged demon sword in the devil's hand nor the devil's ability to summon demonic swords out of thin air that grabbed the exorcist's immediate attention but rather it was the expression on his fellow blond's face. He wore a twisted look filled with unadulterated rage, anger, and malice, all of which were directed solely at him. "YOU!"

Naruto blinked completely confused at the intense hostility that the devil was showing. "Me?"

"Is that sword the one strapped on your back one of the true holy swords in this world?"

"Well, yeah. Why'd you ask?" The exorcist answered truthfully seeing as there wasn't really anything wrong with telling the devil about that after all it wasn't really a secret that he carried around a true holy blade with him at all time.

The answered to his short question came in the form of three newly created demonic swords that were shot like a bullet, cutting through the air and flying towards him with the promise of absolute violence and pain.

Of course Naruto responded in kind, with a wave of both of his hands three swords appeared in each of his hands totaling six. He then quickly threw all six blades, three aimed at the incoming blades and the other three aimed at the devil.

***Clang**Clang**Clang***

In a loud clash of steel against steel each blade hit and counteracted one another causing sparks to fly in the air as the swords embedded themselves in the hard granite ground.

***Woosh**Woosh**Woosh***

Three sacred blades flew in the air, slightly curving as they pierced through the dark room as they came shooting at a speed comparable to that of a bullet towards the devil.

Acting almost on instinct Yuuto brought up his demonic sword -a silver blade with black ornate decorations- parried all three blades with two-strokes of his own. His eye brows furrowed, his eyes widened and then narrowed as his glare towards the exorcist heated to unnaturally high levels due to the fact that he found about twenty more blades heading towards him, all of which aimed directly at his limbs, most likely thrown to incapacitate him and take him out of the combat.

He didn't even see the exorcist move, and throw the blades.

Gritting down on his teeth in frustration, the Knight found himself swinging his demonic sword around several times in order to parry the rain of sacred blades.

While Kiba was busy dealing with the swords, Naruto opted to place his hand upon the pockets of his jacket in order to draw out the flash bomb again. Sadly his escape was rendered null once more a he found two wooden benches flying towards his place courtesy of the petite white-haired devil.

The bespectacled exorcist sighed. "This is proving to be troublesome." He said as he took out six swords, three in between each knuckles of his two hands. Turning towards the fast approaching benches the bespectacled youth brought it upon himself to strike down the first bench causing it to explode into a pile of splinters. He then ran towards the second one and jumped on the airborne bench which he use to launch himself towards the smaller devil who by then already took up a combat stance.

However as he approached the petite devil the a slight spike of demonic magic caught his attention. Briefly shifting his eyes towards the source he found that it was the brown haired devil.

**[BOOST]**

The devil's left arm was extended forward aimed right at him, within the palm of the crimson red gauntlet floated a crimson colored orb. A destructive magical bullet.

**[DRAGON SHOT]**

Issei cried out as he fired off the small ball of energy. Gone was the small crimson orb, in its place was a burst of crimson colored beam of destruction which exploded outwards. It was a bright beam of demonic energy that would have most likely incapacitated or killed Naruto if not for the fact that the beam lacked control. The waves of the beam scattered about rather chaotically allowing the bespectacled exorcist to twist his body in mid-air to avoid the path that beam took.

***BOOM***

The granite ceiling above him however was not that lucky, as a hole with the size enough to fit one person was formed in it, just as Naruto landed in the ground prematurely causing him to abandon his assault on Koneko and instead refocus his attention on Issei who he now deemed as a bigger threat to his escape.

He quickly tossed six blades at Koneko -who jumped away to avoid it, not wanting to test the mettle of the blades- and six more at Yuuto -who parried it with his demonic blade- as a distraction before he sped towards a kneeling and panting Issei. Channeling chakra to his legs the exorcist kicked off the ground and shot himself towards the sacred gear user.

***SMASH***

The brown-haired devil found himself coughing out rather harshly as the exorcist's fist landed on his abdomen once more. Issei was then subjected into a flurry of kicks and punches that marred his body with painful contusions. However being one not to back down Issei cocked his fist back and tried to counter attack by throwing a haymaker at the bespectacled youth. Sadly Issei's attack never reached its intended target as the exorcist grabbed his incoming fist, used it to vault his body up, and then landed behind Issei giving him the opportunity to land two simultaneous chakra empowered body blows which sent the brown-haired devil crashing towards a nearby wall with a loud thud.

The exorcist then quickly bent his own knees as he channeled chakra towards his legs and with an explosion of power he shot himself off the ground, towards the hole created in the ceiling by the devil's attack in order to finally make his escape.

"You guy's really won't let me escape will you?" Naruto asked as a holy sword appeared in each hand. Slightly turning his head to his side he saw that his fellow blond jumped from the ground, and was charging at him head on with his sword in hand.

If it weren't for the fact that Naruto was trying to avoid invoking the wrath of the Gremory or the Sitri, this situation would have already been a 95% Deathblow for the demonic sword user. By charging in recklessly the blond devil was open to no less than five deathblows all of which involved death through the means of being impaled by several holy swords.

But alas, he couldn't afford the risk of starting a war, he could just imagine the amount of paper work that will be thrown at him if that were to happen. There was also the fact that the church may try to excommunicate and kill him, and so the bespectacled exorcist didn't go out of his way and kill the devil, rather his eyes focused of the flow of his fellow blond's blades, finding the style's weakness, and opting to take advantage of said weakness by swinging his blade at it forcing the enraged devil to stop his charge and switch to defense.

In a span of a second the Knight and the exorcist exchanged no less than ten blows, as sparks rained down on the chapel beneath them for there was maelström high above the air in the form of a fierce storm of holy and demonic swords clashing and crashing against one another.

It was fierce exchange that resulted in the defeat of the devil as the exorcist found away to snake his leg within Kiba's guard enabling him to land a kick to Kiba's chest that sent the knight crashing down towards several benches that broke his fall at the cost of the destruction of his two swords.

Much to his frustration his brief exchange with the devil forced Naruto to land in the ground, though as his feet met the granite floor he once again shot himself upwards towards the hole in the ceiling only to find himself failing to reach his escape route once more due to sudden interference by the devils.

This time another bench was thrown at him, and predictable he slashed it in two causing it to yet again explode into chunks and splinters of wood. What he was not expecting however was for the petite girl who he has yet to exchange blows with appear behind the explosion of wood.

"A distraction?" Naruto muttered as he carefully observed his new opponent. He was still in mid-air so it was a bit disadvantageous if he were up against a Queen or so but if she was a pawn or a rook then there was a good chance for him to easily incapacitate her.

So instead of attacking he watched as the girl cocked her fist back before suddenly releasing it in the form of a strong punch. A very strong punch. Yet despite it's strength, the punch was slow. Really slow. To his eyes which were trained to keep up with speeds equal to that of high-class devils and knights, it was as if she was moving through molasses.

"Slow." He voiced his opinion as his left hand snaked around her incoming fist.

From there on it was as if time slowed down as several things happened in a span of a few seconds.

There was no way he could over power her, that much was true but with the subtle application of is inferior strength he could manage to at least misdirect the attack. With that in mind his hand moved towards the white-haired girl's elbow and he tapped it in order to redirect her blow. Not only forcing her attack to miss him by quite a margin but also allowing him to guide his body along the length of her arm. With a strong downward push in the shoulder and the help of gravity the blond exorcist sent the petite devil into a slow descent.

As she fell back to the ground, Naruto placed his feet upon the small of her back fully intent on using her as a dashboard to give him the last extra boost needed to get into that hole and ceiling and out of this place. He stomped down on Koneko's back, launching himself upwards towards the hole. He was seconds away from passing it but was forced to once more abandon his endeavor as his senses kicked in and alerted him of the incoming danger in the form of about twenty demonic swords all flying towards his escape route.

Zero percent chance of passing through without getting skewered to death by the demonic swords. Shifting his gave towards the direction in which the blade came from he found that it was none other than the blond devil responsible for the attack.

"Did you just copy my attack?" He really didn't know how he should feel that his technique was copied by someone, much less a devil of all people. Then again he did just copy his moves from Ciel and Alexander-sensei.

The demonic sword user didn't bother replying as he opted to just create several more demonic blades out of thin air before firing them like bullets towards the exorcist.

Naruto simply clicked his tongue as he shifted the trajectory of his body so that his feet landed on the ceiling. With an extra application of chakra he rolled against the ceiling to avoid a follow-up pelting rain of demonic blades. He then removed the chakra in the soles of his boots allowing him to fall on the ground once more while also evading a few more swords.

As he descended the bespectacled youth's eyes darted all over the chapel. Near the still unscathed altar was Asia's ever peaceful body. Opposite to him was the blond ever glaring devil who had a cut on his cheek along with blood trailing down the side of his mouth along with beads of sweat falling on his forehead. To the sword user's far left was none other than the brown-haired devil, he was standing up while his legs shook weakly, body beaten, and obviously exhausted but still rearing for a fight as evidence when the boy uttered the word **[BOOST]** once more, that one really had a back bone to him, almost admirable if it weren't for the fact that he was a devil...

Wait a sec...

Where did the little one go?

A sudden shift in the air accompanied by a spike of demonic energy finally alerted him of the last person he was looking for, the very same person who was coming from his blind side. He slightly turned his head and found that it was indeed the small girl approaching him, poised to attack with the wooden bench she held in her hand as if it weighed like nothing, wielding it as if it were an axe.

***SMASH***

She swung the thing like a bat smashing it against the entirety of his body. The bench snapped in two as his body was sent flying towards the wall where the brown-haired devil stood. Externally he still looked calm and collected but on the inside he was scolding himself for making such a rookie mistake, he took his eyes off all his opponents especially the one who was currently the biggest treat.

"...Knock him out." He heard the petite devil say before her words were drowned out by a disgruntled shout from the devil that Asia befriended.

**[BOOST]**

"Huh?" His cold blue eyes shifted towards the voice, and there he found Issei Hyodou forming yet another magical bullet in the palm of his gauntlet clad hand. This one looked at bit smaller than the one before most likely due to the banged up state of the devil. However the real problem stemmed from the fact that there was no way for him to evade the attack without taking any damage. There was no dodging this one as he was heading straight at the charging boy at the speed of a flying bullet, there was no choice, since he could not evade it was best to just fight magic with magic.

**[DRAGON SHOT]**

The devil cried out as he fired off majority of his energy in the form of red blast of destructive energy. It was infinitely weaker than the earlier shot but Naruto knew that getting hit by that meant incapacitation, death, and defeat, such is the limitations of a human body.

Truth be told Naruto didn't really like using his magic or ninjutsu that much as he considered it to be more of s a supplement for his combat capabilities but when push comes to shove it is still safe to know that he is proficient in various types of the arcane arts. He was also extremely proficient with one element, the very same element wielded by the Seraph Uriel.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was extremely adept in using fire apparently something he inherited from his father. A fitting element for one who brought forth death and destruction towards heathens. As he flew towards Issei the descendant of the sage shifted his body so that his face was aimed towards Issei. His hands then moved, clasping one another with his index finger and thumbs up straight pointed towards his mouth. Taking in a deep breath the blond felt heat kneading inside his body, it swiftly grew in intensity begging it to be released. He gladly complied. "**Shinka: Gokakyu (Sacred Flame: Great Fireball)**" The exorcist said with the same flat tone as usual before he opened his mouth and released a massive blue orb of fierce roaring sacred flames that was sent flying towards the beam's direction.

A precise concentrated ball of sacred blue flames against a scattering beam of power with no control or precision. It was no contest. The sacred blue flames devoured the red beam before it continued heading towards the sacred gear user who was lucky enough to duck and roll away from the path of the blue fireball in order to avoid incineration. Lucky for him he fully avoided the fireball which melted through the chapel's walls creating a large hole upon it's wake.

However, what Issei didn't avoid Naruto who upon coming to a stop rushed at the still recovering Issei successfully landing a chakra kick along Issei's chest. The force of the blow was enough to send Issei crashing through the wall of the chapel right next to the one created by the blue fire-ball and out of the battlefield into another part of the underground layers of the abandoned church.

"That's one down." Naruto remarked as he flipped in the air and landed down on the ground. The sacred gear user would probably find his body hurting for a while but at least he wont be dead. Though he did feel a form of satisfaction within him for kicking the ass of the devil that Asia befriended but he put that thought in the back of his mind since he wasn't a vengeful or jealous person.

Definitely not.

**Play Escaflowne OST: Dance of Curse**

Naruto released a sigh in frustration as his senses picked up on an incoming attack. "I would doubt beating your companion would make you guys back off..." He uttered as he quickly ducked to avoid getting beheaded by a demonic sword before he rolled away from his previous spot to avoid getting smashed to pieces by a surprisingly strong axe kick from the petite girl that created a small crater upon the floor. That quickly narrowed down his suspicions that the girl was a Rook.

"But it seems that I have mistaken." They would in no doubt stop him from ever using his flash grenade so that option was moot. There was the teleportation method with the use of biblical texts much like the one Alexander-sensei used in the past but that move required him to be idle for a few seconds something he was sure the devils wouldn't give him. He could always kill all of them, that's the easiest option of them all.

He could cut of the brown-haired boy's hand the slice his head off, he could burn his fellow blond alive in a sea of blue flames, and he could impale the petite girl several times with his hot holy blade until she was screaming...

For some reason that last one didn't really sound right, it was as if he committed a form of crime by just mentioning or thinking about it.

He sighed. "Despite my job and my vow to annihilate all heathens from the face of this world. I really don't want to kill any of you at the moment..." He has taken one to many lives that day after all.

Naruto brought out two swords, both quickly used to parry and block several strikes from the enraged knight who despite his injuries was still moving in extreme speeds. After a brief exchanged that ended with him pushing the swordsman back the exorcist found himself being approached by the slower but more powerful rook.

With a flick of his wrist he then threw no less than six blades at her, forcing the girl to stop her charge and jump aside to avoid getting impaled by the holy swords. "I've already knocked one of you down and I hoped that would distract you two enough to allow me to escape but it seems that it only made you two even more mad."

He quickly parried several strikes from Kiba before opting to take a few steps away from the devil who he pushed back after the exchange. "That said I see that as of now retreat is not an option. You devils have left me no choice..." A spine chilling cold aura erupted from the mild mannered exorcist, his face still impassive but there was a hint of underlying savageness was slowly seeping out. "I will not kill any one but I will be forced to incapacitate you two before I leave."

With a push of a proverbial button Naruto switched gears shifting from his relatively defensive fighting style to one more offensive oriented. The effects were immediate. His holy swords were bathed with a wreath of blue flame as he charged at Koneko with no restraint.

***Woosh***

He easily avoided a punch from the girl, who despite all her strength lacked the necessary speed in order to connect with he blows.

***Woosh* *Woosh***

A one-two jab, classic boxing move. Devastating if it landed, but alas it was too slow. Way too slow for his eyes and body which could keep up with the movements of high-class devils.

***Swish* *Swish***

Using her own speed or lack there of to his advantage Naruto moved within her defenses and landed two strokes with his blade forming an X-like slash across her chest. It was only thanks to her rook defense and the fact that Kiba came in the last second and pulled her back, that she didn't suffer any serious damage from his attack aside from the clothing damage which left her school uniform and the bra underneath it in burnt tatters.

"He's mine!" Yuuto declared as he pulled Koneko back as they momentarily retreated from the bespectacled exorcist their bodies moving towards the broken wall that fell victim to the fireball.

"...Let me help senpai."

"You're too slow to keep up with him. Let me take care of this." The Knight swung his sword which now turned black signifying the activation of -Holy Eraser the demonic sword which devours holy essence- and using the sword's ability to destroy four blades of light that were thrown at them while they were talking.

"You go check on Issei." He added with finality, his eyes never leaving the exorcist.

"... Hai senpai." Koneko replied with her normally flat voice but it didn't take a genius to realize that she was rather reluctant to comply with Knight's wishes. Koneko turned towards the pile of rubble beyond the hole in the wall where a bruised, banged up, and bleeding Issei sat. "Don't lose." She told her senpai before she ran to assist the newly reincarnated devil.

The knight nodded at her before he held his black sword in one hand poised to attack Naruto in a moment's notice."I've been waiting for this." He said as his body blurred with the use of his Knight's Speed. In response the exorcist ran towards the devil, his body blurring from existence as well.

Flashes of light, and darkness accompanied by a symphony of clashing steel filled the chapel as the two combatants found themselves locked in a furious high-speed melee to the death. Despite the building anger and hate swelling inside Kiba for the fact that his opponent was a wielder of a true holy sword, he couldn't help but be surprised at the sheer skill and capacity which the human showed. With regards to natural capabilities, magical reserves, strength, and speed, it was common knowledge that devils surpassed humans in all of those aspects. Though for some reason no matter what he did the human appeared to be faster, stronger, and better than him in all aspects of combat. This fact grind his gears to no end.

***Swish***

With a swing of his pitch black blade Yuuto easily smashed through two of the exorcist's burning swords. He tried to use this to his advantage and push in his assault towards his now disarmed opponent.

***Swish***

The knight swung his sword horizontally, aimed to slash through his opponent's chest and cleave him in two. However much to his surprise his demonic sword did not meet flesh, but rather another pair of holy swords held X-wise across the bespectacled blond's chest.

***Clang***

The sounds of their swords meeting echoed, a small amount of sparks flying in between them.

Naruto raised a brow lazily as he found himself in the midst of pushing his swords against Kiba's own. "What were you waiting for? Have you've been waiting for me to get serious and kick your ass?" He asked innocently, not that Kiba brought it because for some reason those words just pissed the devil off as evidence by the stronger push of the devil's blade.

Get him angrier to make his swordsmanship sloppier.

Just as planned.

Slacking his hold of his blade Naruto allowed the devil to overpower and destroy his swords causing Kiba to overextend himself and lean in towards the exorcist body. Naruto took a quick step to the side before he extended his elbow towards the devil. Predictably the devil's spotless bishounen face had a rather unpleasant meeting with the elbow.

"Or were you waiting for me to knock out the kid with the gauntlet, almost incapacitate the girl, and being so close in beating you, so I can finally escape before your leader comes in and all everything blows up in my face?" Naruto asked as three blades appeared between each of his knuckles in both hands. The exorcist swung both of his hands as he took a step towards Kiba in attempt to take him out while he was recovering from the elbow strike.

***Clang***

All six blades met the length of the black demonic blade which Yuuto brought up to defend himself. If it weren't for the speed and reflexes he got for being a knight then he would have most likely found himself spotting six new wounds from those sacred swords.

Naruto channeled chakra to his legs before kicking off backwards in a mad reverse dash getting away from the devil, allowing a small distance to appear between them, just enough distance for him to throw the six blades.

Four were blocked easily but two others grazed the devil across his shoulders, lacerating the skin with the holy blades which acted like poison to the damned. Blood squirted from his shoulders, forcing the devil to seize his planned assault and fall down on one knee.

"Tell me again... were you waiting for this?"

A clearly frustrated and seething Yuuto only gritted his teeth angrily in response. He was mad, angry at the fact that the exorcist hasn't even used the True Holy Sword which he despised, angry at the fact that he was getting out classed, angry that his opponent looked so bored and impassive during their fight. It was as if he wasn't even considered a threat. Kiba stood slowly, his legs slightly shaking from exhaustion, he stood up not caring about his wounds, his sword held tightly in both hands. He slightly crouched down his body leaning towards the exorcist poised for an attack before he vanished in a burst of speed.

The devil was fast that was for sure, at least as fast as a mid-class devil just slightly below his own speed. If it were any other exorcist they would without a doubt have a harder time dealing with the demonic sword user. Then again he wasn't any other exorcist, he was an executioner, one of the handful humans that are allowed to hunt and kill high-ranking devils.

If he wasn't so blinded by his rage of going up against an exorcist who potentially possessed a True Holy Sword then as a swordsman Kiba would have immediately observed that there was something off about his opponent's stance.

He would have noticed that the several fatal openings within the exorcist's guard that were just begging to get attacked were left open. Naruto was purposely opening up his guard enticing his opponents to attack those spots so that he could predict the flows his attacks to an even better extent, it was such a reckless and downright suicidal, yet extremely effective fighting style. Alas Kiba did not see that and thus for several seconds he took the opportunity to focus and concentrate his attacks on the openings within his opponent's defence in hope of slaying the murderous exorcist.

His enraged attacks were parried, blocked, and dodged with ease by the bespectacled youth. Each failed attack was met in kind with a fierce counter attack in the form of either a stroke of the holy sword or a punch and sometimes even a kick which brought about a degree of injuries all over the knight's body.

That only added more fuel to the fire.

"Holy Eraser!" Kiba cried out as his black blade produced a misty black miasma which wrapped itself with the pair of sacred swords the he was currently clashing against. A second upon contact both of his enemy's blades were destroyed."Stop using those cheap second-hand holy swords. They're useless against my demonic swords! " He glared the sword strapped behind the blond as his attacks got even fiercer than before forcing the exorcist to go on the defensive. "Use it! Use that Holy Sword so I can destroy it!" He shouted as he charged at the now silent Naruto.

Two blades once again replaced the previously destroyed ones. "...Have we met before?" Naruto asked as he blocked the attack easily, his eyes and mind already working on a way to swiftly counter attack.

The unexpected question that came from his fellow blond seemed to momentarily pull Kiba from his rage induced stupor. "No." He replied as he kept clashing blades with his fellow blond.

"Why do you look familiar..." The bespectacled executor muttered as he met Kiba's slashes blow per blow, not minding the fact that his Sword was destroying each of his own, after all he had thousands of those blades for use, losing a couple hundred or so of them wouldn't hurt.

Despite being in the midst of combat with Kiba, Naruto's mind was working in overdrive as he tried to recall any information related to a person who can create demonic swords. The first idea that came to his mind was his old friend and rival Seigfried but he then recalled that the guy had Twice Critical for a sacred gear and not one that gave birth to demonic swords... Gave birth to swords?

"A sacred gear that creates Demonic Swords, the sacred gear Sword Birth!" Naruto's brows lazily rose as he came to a realization. "You're that one kid from that Holy sword project... the one that got away from the massacre."

Kiba's eyes narrowed at the exorcist as his glare increased in intensity. "How do you know that?" He asked as he took several steps away from the confrontation, allowing the exorcist a chance to speak, and himself a small amount of time to recover.

"Well I'm rather well informed about the happening s in the church, after all information is power, another weapon we can use in battle." He tapped his head in order to ascertain his words. "That and I knew of the Holy Sword project. After all it was aimed to create artificial holy sword users based on Valper Galilei's dream of wielding the Excalibur but to accomplish his dream, he needed something, a blue print if you say so."

Yuuto Kiba was by no means stupid, with just the subtle words tossed around by the exorcist he started trying to connect the dots in his mind until it lead him to one obvious conclusion, a conclusion that caused his eyes to widen as he at first stared into nothingness as if looking at the very abyss itself before eventually looking at his adversary in shock.

"Oh? So you finally get it huh?" Naruto said as if realizing that the devil finally connected the dots. "Yes devil-san, the blue print for artificial holy sword users were based on me, a True holy Sword wielder. They tried to create holy sword users based on me and my bond with my sword. You can say that I'm what they were trying to achieve, copy, and emulate devil-san."

To Kiba the exorcist's mouth moved in slow motion as the best words were said. "I was part of the reason for the creation of that project."

Yuuto Kiba felt something snap within him, a snap followed by the sound of something shattering in his mind as he processed the news. Not even a second later all Yuuto Kiba saw was red, blood red, rage filled red, murderous red! He wanted nothing more than to see the origin of all the pain and misery that he and his friend's suffered for be turned into fine red paste upon the cold and hard granite floor.

He wanted to kill the exorcist!

A hate filled malicious growl emanated from the demonic user, one which actually made his fellow devil's flinch -Koneko- and shiver in fear -Issei- upon hearing the howl from beyond the hole in the wall.

An unreal amount of rage and malice that one would have never expected to come from the normally nice knight exuded from his body in waves."You're DEAD!" The Knight malice filled scream echoed not only in the underground chapel but throughout the church. Without a care in the world he held his demonic sword with both hands holding it by the side as he ran towards the exorcist ready to unleash his wrath upon the cause of his traumatic past.

He brought his sword up and then swung it down with all the force he could muster.

"Chance of Victory 95%." Naruto declared as he conjured his own two light sabers from his sleeves and swung them both towards Kiba, his blades meeting that of the demonic sword in a loud metallic clang. "The moment you let your emotions get the better of you is also the moment of your defeat."

The two holy blades blocking the holy eraser was easily destroyed. There was no contest to that as the rage empowered anti-holy weapon sliced through them like they were butter. However just as those swords were broken Naruto released his hold upon them, he then slightly spun around while staying on the spot his right hand extended to his side as he started going through the step necessary in order to reproduce the rite of passage technique passed down to every chakra adept Uzumaki. The very same technique that he learned through some scrolls after his banishment.

Rotate. Strengthen. Stabilize.

Those three steps flashed through his mind as a blue spiraling sphere of power formed within the palm of his extended hand. Without any hesitations the exorcist completed his spin and trusted the orb towards the incoming black blade.

"**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**"

The Holy Eraser snapped after a few seconds of contact against the sphere and while the blade was destroyed the orb itself was still full of life and kept spinning furiously as it landed on the devil's chest. Yuuto was launched to a nearby wall, opposite to that of the previously destroyed one by the blond's flames. With a resounding crash, the wall behind the devil cracked, a small crater formed behind him as the devil coughed out blood. Before the knight could even recover and push himself away from the wall, or even assess the extent of his injuries several sacred swords pinned him to the wall limb for limb.

What was once a rage filled cry turned to one of pain, almost frighteningly similar to a gasp death before the Knight fell unconscious from the pain of the strange sphere which destroyed his sword and almost caused his chest to cave in as well as the swords sticking out of his body.

"Rage can only bring you so far." Naruto shook his head, rather disappointed in the outcome of the fight. He made sure none of his blows were lethal but he was sure that those blows still hurt like hell. "That's why I don't need to use Kusanagi against you, using it would just be plain overkill and I wouldn't want that, not when you're king is most likely connected to either the Lucifer or the Leviathan of the underworld, don't want to start an international incident that may break the ceasefire and all."

The exorcist turned his head towards the hole in the wall, his blue eyes welcoming the sight of the petite devil and the banged up brown-haired devil passing through it. "So would you two allow me to leave or would you like to suffer the same fate as the sword user?"

"Kiba!" Ise bellowed out as he placed a hand upon the broken wall to prevent himself from collapsing down on the ground due to his injuries. The brown-haired devil grunted in pain, his eyes glaring at the exorcist as he tried to push himself off the wall, the fire in his eyes still burning brightly still ready for another battle.

**Play Black Rock Shooter OST: Battle of BRS**

An extended arm prevented Issei from proceeding."...Stand back." Said Koneko in her monotone voice as she sent Issei a look which was easily translated by the male devil that she will handle the battle. He wanted to retort in any way but that look of hers told shut him up.

Koneko walked towards the exorcist, her gloved hands both balled into fists as she adopted a south paw boxing stance with her feet wide apart, both of her arms up, left one slightly extend towards Naruto, right hand close to her body.

"I see." Naruto sighed in an exasperated manner as he placed his left hand on the bridge of his glasses and pushed slightly pushed it up in order to put it back in a more comfortable place as it slightly shifted down during his skirmish with his fellow blond. "For the last time are you sure about this?"

With all the strength she could muster the petite devil kicked off the ground, the footing beneath her shattered as she moved forward and threw a left jab which smashed through the air due to the fact that the bespectacled blond easily avoided by swaying his body away from the fist's path. "...Hai." She said in simple flat monotone as she followed up throwing several more jabs doing her best to observe her opponent's movements and stance.

What she found was similar to the one Kiba saw, his defence was riddle with holes. Ridiculously large ones that were just begging to be exploited. Being of calm mind Koneko observe with more scrutiny than Kiba. Are the openings a trap? Was her purposely bating her? Such were the thoughts that flew by her mind.

Deciding to take a risk she looked for one of the smaller and less noticeable opening in the exorcist's guard, with a quick right jab she found that she almost hit her opponent. Almost being the key word as he managed to react and get away when her fist were mere inches away from smashing against his frame.

He was fast, slightly faster the Kiba even, that much Koneko could admit as each jab that she sent through his defences was easily dodged and avoided, sometimes even the last second as if to purposely mock her inability to land a decent hit.

Internally clicking her tongue Koneko shifted gears and began throwing kicks into the mix in an attempt to confuse the exorcist.

It didn't sell.

He just weaved himself around each kick and punch but this time he threw his own ones, swift and strong jabs aimed for her vital areas such as her chest, neck, and heart. None of which were really effective as her natural defence as a Rook allowed her to endure those blows with ease.

"We seem to have a stalemate here." said Naruto as he carefully avoided a kick aimed for his right leg as well as a hook aimed for his face. "Why are we fighting again?" He asked in a bored tone that equalled that of Koneko in an attempt to rile the emotionless girl up much like he did with the blond swordsman.

"..You hurt them." Koneko said as she finally concocted a plan which was crazy enough to work. She lifted her left leg and then with most of her strength stomped it down causing the granite flooring beneath to explode in to chunks of earth that were sent flying all over the place. "... So I'll hurt you back." Koneko took a quick step forward carefully swaying her body around the airborne rubble, successfully getting inside the currently distracted blond's guard allowing her to throw right-handed uppercut which almost nailed the blond in the chin if he didn't take a step back. The sheer force of the blow however managed to cause the exorcist to slide back a few feet away from her placing him near the middle of the underground chapel.

"That was close." Naruto let out a small whistle as he dusted the small debris on his dirtied vestments. "I guess there is no avoiding it then." A set of three blades appeared in between the knuckles of his hands. "I've already seen the future." He looked at the devil, his cold blue eyes meeting her emotionless golden orbs.

"You will lose in five moves." He declared with utmost confidence.

"Like hell Koneko-chan will lose! Kick his ass!" shouted Issei from the side. His voice however was easily drowned out and ignored by both Koneko and Naruto. The former didn't really care what he had to said and was only aware of his presence in case he decided to join in the fight. The latter was too busy thinking of her next course of action while trying her best to not get affected by her adversaries proclamation of victory.

It wasn't really that well-known but Koneko was one of the more observant members of her peerage and it was through her proficiency in this ability that she observed the beads of sweat forming on the exorcist's forehead.

The answer to her problems came at her faster than one can say 'Issei is a pervert.' Stamina. It was a simple as that, no matter how strong or fast or magically adept her opponent is, he is still human. In general humans tend to get tired faster than a devil at one or another seeing as their bodies still have their limitations unlike devils, angels, fallen angels, or youkai who lacks said limitation. That meant all she needed to do was outlast him in combat, seeing as she is a Rook, the part of the peerage which boasts the most physical capabilities and endurance she was sure that this plan of her would work.

Internally giving herself a pat on the back Koneko rushed towards her opponent intent on dragging this match as long as possible to tire him out. She started with a combination of kicks and punches, aiming both high and low careful not to get into close proximity of the holy blades.

Naruto carefully watched every punch and kick, observing the flow of the attacks before allowing his honed reflexes to take over and dodge each blows. "I already know that your both strong..." The descendant of the sage said as he avoided a particularly strong haymaker whose wind was strong enough to blow him away if he didn't use chakra to stick himself in place.

He tossed the six towards Koneko, silently observing as he watched her duck, sway, and even roll to her side to evade the sacred swords.

That was one move.

Another set of six blades appeared in his hands, half of this set he threw directly at the devil while the other three he threw with more force causing them to miss the girl completely and instead land somewhere behind the girl.

That was two moves.

She tried to take a quick step towards him, intent on continuing her storm of fists and kicks but Koneko was forced to abandon any of her thoughts as the exorcist opened his mouth and released a familiar blue ball of flames. The Rook brought her hands up, crossing them against her body as she met the full brunt of the attack which pushed her back, her feet skidding violently on the ground. It took her a while but with her durability she was able to tank the spell, leaving her mostly undamaged expect for the fact that she was left almost naked and that her normally pale skin was covered in sooth.

That was three moves.

"And durable..." Naruto nodded to himself as he watched her breath heavily while she stood in the midst of several of his holy swords that he threw earlier. "This is slightly troublesome since you can probably take anything I can normally dish out. I guess this leaves me with no choice." His hand reached for the True Holy Sword strapped behind him, causing the impassive girl's eyes to slightly widen before they narrowed at him while her body tensed to new heights.

"Psyche." He didn't reach for the sword in stead his hand moved quickly from his side to his front meeting his other hand in a resounding clap until they moved his left thumb on top, hands together vertically forming what many would call a Ram Seal. **"Kekkai no Jutsu: Kyuuken Kekkai (Barrier Technique: Nine Sword Barrier)"**

When those words left his mouth three swords surrounding Koneko glowed eerily, a wall of blue projected from each blade forming a triangle-shaped barrier trapping the devil within. Outside the barrier three other swords started shining brightly until yet other triangle blue barrier was formed, this one pointed in the opposite direction of the first one. The last three swords of the nine were sticking outside of the second barrier, like in the other two times the swords glowed brightly before another barrier was formed, this one taking the opposite potion as the last one, resulting in the creation of three-layered triangular barrier.

That was four moves.

Koneko predictably punched the walls of the first barrier, as any person, human, devil or what not who finds themselves suddenly trapped would do. In hindsight she was lucky that Naruto didn't use the barrier which burned her with holy flames. This allowed her to actually punch, tackled, and kick the first barrier. Much to her hidden joy Koneko found her attacks actually slightly cracking her new prison.

Unfortunately for her the exorcist's next words sealed her fate.

His hands moved from a ram seal to a tiger hand seal. "**Shinka: ****Sanso-sho (Sacred Flame: Hypoxia)**"

Out of nowhere a large pillar of flame shot out from between each barrier, flooding the entire sealed area with a sea of blue flames. The slight cracks in the inner most barrier proved to be her downfall as the small cracks allowed a small amount of flames to get in and devour what little oxygen was present within her prison. In a matter of seconds, the levels of oxygen within the first barrier dropped to a near zero causing Koneko to not only stop her assault but also place her hands around her neck as she desperately gasped for air. Yet, none came and she soon found herself falling towards the ground, her mind already moving towards the realm of the unconscious.

Five moves, checkmate.

When he was the devil fall to the ground, the exorcist immediately released the seal, allowing both the barrier and the flames restraining the knocked out devil to fall giving her body enough leeway to unconsciously get in more oxygen into her system. It was a close brush in with death but at least she didn't die. She was a devil after all, a few seconds without oxygen wouldn't really do much damage to her.

"Koneko!" The young boosted gear user glared at the exorcist before the teen decide to charge at the blond killer once more despite the fact that his body and reserves were pretty much none existent at that point. With his fist extended forward he attempted to connect a sucker punch at the blond's neck only for the exorcist to respond by easily step to the side, trip him, grabbed his off balanced self, and then tossing him away towards the altar near the body of fallen Asia.

Naruto sighed in frustration and a bit of exhaustion, if he knew what Koneko's thoughts were then he would have praised her for not being that far away from the truth. He was getting tired, he needed to finish this soon. "Are you really going to attack me?"

Issei pushed himself off the ground, his body hurt, his stamina none existent, yet he refused to give up. He rushed towards the exorcist who by then was just staring at him lazily as he let his fists fly out.

"Why?" He asked as the exorcist danced around his attacks.

"Huh?"

"Why did you kill her? She was so nice! So innocent! She only wanted to have friends and live a quite and normal happy life! Why did you have to kill her! Why?" Each punch he threw got fiercer and fiercer as if to emphasize the strong emotion of distaste he felt towards the exorcist's actions.

"Because it was my mission." Naruto replied, his voice maintaining its emotional cover. "The Happiness of many comes before the happiness of the few. With her death the church's followers who demanded for her death would finally achieve happiness. Would you really be so selfish as to not grant them their happiness for the sake of one life?" His right hand moved, blocking a punch from the crimson coloured gauntlet which managed to slightly push him back. "For the sake of the life of a traitor who healed the enemy of the church, who healed a devil!"

"Mission? You killed her over something as stupid as that!"

There was a moment hesitation on Naruto part before he responded. "Yes, I killed her for the sake of my mission." He confirmed, as he released his hold on the devil's fist. He took a few steps back, his body swaying from side to side to evade a new array of punches coming from the brown-haired boy.

Issei Hyoudou stopped attacking and took a few steps away from the exorcist, his body beaten, bruised, and pushed to the point of exhaustion as his brown bangs shadowed his eyes. The teen couldn't forgive himself, he couldn't protect Asia, he didn't come fast enough, he was too late. "Give her back." He muttered, his desire for power slowly rising.

Naruto watched on as Issei got up yet again despite falling for god knows how many time that day already. However before he could fully get up the devil's legs failed on him causing him to fall back on the ground. The devil had no combat experience, he was fighting like an amateur, yet behind the cruel embrace of inexperience the exorcist could see a fiery will that refused to back down and surrender. A fiery will that quite honestly scared Naruto for a moment. He couldn't explain why but deep within him he could feel something telling him to extinguish this flame before it got bigger.

Extinguish it before it became a great inferno that will burn the world.

"Damn it!" Issei looked at the ground as he smashed his balled up fists against it. "Why..." Tears were forming in his eyes. "Why do I have to be so weak... Asia, Koneko, Kiba. You all got hurt because I was too weak. Why couldn't I protect you all. You're all hurt because of me." He kept smashing his fists against the concrete floor, not knowing that the devil was looking down on him with a rather sad and understanding expression on his face, as if the exorcist knew how the boy felt at that very moment.

"Damn it..." Issei cursed out once more only this time the green gem within his sacred gear started glowing. "W-what?"

It is said that desire is what power's a sacred gear, and it was his desire.

He wanted strength to hurt the exorcist in front of him.

He wanted strength to hurt him for hurting Kiba and Koneko.

He wanted strength to hurt him for killing Asia.

He already failed in protecting everyone.

So now nothing else mattered.

He just wanted to hurt the exorcist.

[**DRAGON BOOSTER]**

The mechanical sound came from his gauntlet as it changed its form, morphing into an even fiercer looking dragon like version of the Sacred Gear which covered majority of the boy's arm.

**[BOOST]**

Naruto heard the faint whispering coming from the devil causing him to snap out of his thoughts and raise a brow at the sacred gear user. "Dragon Booster?" His eye brow furrowed for a moment as his mind moved in haste carefully thinking of where he had head that command. After several seconds his eyes widened in realization. "One of the thirteen Longinus? The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, Boosted Gear!?"

**[BOOST]**

Issei Hyodou slowly stood up, his previous injuries now meant nothing. He could feel a new-found power flooding his body. It felt good. With this, he could finally fight against the exoricst. With this he can finally kick that guy's ass.

**[BOOST]**

"Promotion: Queen." He said before he kicked off the ground and made a mad dash towards the exorcist. He could hear a faint whispering from his gauntlet telling him of a command that he must use, one command that can turn the table of this battle and allow him to land a devastating blow to the exorcist.

**[EXPLOSION!]**

Upon uttering that command, the built up boosts and power stored within the sacred gear was released directly into his system, allowing Issei to wield a power that surpassed his normal limits, power that equalled that of his king. "Give Asia baaaaaaaaaaaaaackkkkkkkk!"

Naruto's eyes were still wide as he observed the increase in power before they slowly narrowed at the devil, the power he was exuding exceeded that of a low-class devil, not even a middle class devil, no the devil was producing power levels which were comparable to that of a High-Class Devil.

In a burst of speed matching that of the incapacitated Knight the pawn vanished for a moment only to reappear a few feet away from the blond, his sacred gear clad arm already cocked back. "Blow away, you shitty priest!" Like pulling the trigger of a gun, the devil's hand shot forward, smashing through the air in a loud woosh as it approached the blond exorcist ready to unleash an unholy amount of deadly pain and violence upon the person.

Though in the end, it was but a simple punch, a straight that held no skill and finesse like petite devil's punches, or speed like demonic sword user's slashes, it was just pure power. To the eyes of Naruto Uzumaki it looked as if Issei was moving in slow motion. His choice of attack was nothing short of predictable, as if it was telegraphed a mile a way.

He could slash the boy's arm off but he'd not want that, cause Asia will be sad if he killed her friend, so he won't kill the devil. Hurt yep definitely done that already, but no killing.

"Enough of this." Naruto muttered under his breath as he took one step towards the incoming fist before he avoided it by spinning towards Issei's body completely avoiding the empowered punch. The exorcist produced a single holy sword in his right hand. Using the momentum of his spin to his advantage the bespectacled blond landed a clean yet shallow diagonal slash upon the devil's body.

***Shing***

Naruto appeared behind Issei, his back facing the devil's back, his right hand extended to the side holding his now bloodied blade much like the devil's left hand which was still extended forward. The blade of light upon the exorcist's sword vanished leaving it nothing but a silver hilt which was quickly deposited into the sleeve of his jacket.

Blood erupted from Issei's body.

"-How." Issei said in shock as blood continued to pour out of the cut that stemmed from the lower right of his stomach to the upper left portion of his chest, by then his body lost all semblance of power and adrenaline as he fell to his knees not believing the fact that his defeat came in the form of a single stroke.

"All the power in the world means nothing if you don't know how to use it." He turned around, and looked at the devil. "You're still too weak and inexperienced to go up against someone like me."

From his knees Issei fell forward, his face meeting the rough granite floor which was stained with his own blood. Although he was still conscious the pawn knew for a fact that he wasn't getting up soon.

With that the battle had ended with the complete defeat of the three devils at the hands of the exorcist known as Naruto Uzumaki.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**Play Shiki OST: Day and Night**

Naruto looked down on the Boosted Gear user's body, his cold blue eyes meeting the fierce glare that was being sent by the devil. The devil boy, Issei was it? He definitely had it, the potential to be strong. Perhaps one day becoming one of the strongest beings in this world. A being strong enough to pose as a threat for the people he care for and entirety of church which he served.

For a moment the image of the devil standing a top a pile of corpses of those he cared about flashed in his mind.

He should kill the devil before he became a greater threat.

Before he even noticed it, his left hand was already making its way towards the famed grass cutting sword causing the downed devil's gaze to shift from a glare to one filled with worry. It would be easy really, just unsheathe the sword in his back and with one swift stroke remove the brown-haired boy's head from his body.

As he contemplated on the idea, a single memory flashed within his mind.

The picture of a blue rose and a girl dressed in nun habit who was smiling happily at him.

He felt a tug on his chest causing his hand stopped inches away from the handle of his divine blade. "You're lucky devil, lucky that she liked you and considered you a friend." Instead of reaching for the famed grass cutter sword the hand moved towards the pocket of his now crimson stained pants.

He got too caught up the battle the he almost forgot the reason he spared all of them in the first place. "I overstayed my welcome, it's about time for me to go." Said the exorcist as he pulled out what looked like several stacks of sacred parchment. They were pages of the bible used as a catalyst for a teleportation technique taught to him by his the now deceased Paladin of Iscariot. He just needed to channel a small amount of chakra in it in order to teleport to a spot just outside of the city where he placed a marker several hours ago.

However before he could even channel his chakra upon the papers and throw it to produce it's necessary effects, the bespectacled young man's senses kicked into overdrive as the smell of ozone accompanied by two demonic presences alerted him to the presence of two newcomers.

It came like a flash.

The first moment he was ready to toss the papers up in the air, the next he already produced a small blue fireball, a raging inferno in the form of a ball that he threw towards the direction of the ozone rich smell.

His blue fireball met a yellow lightning bolt, the two magical attacks clashed for but a moment before his attack seemed to overpower the bolt. Only problem was. there was another one, another bolt of lightning that came crashing towards the two attacks. This bolt was strong enough that it pierced through both the previously thrown lighting bolt and the blue ball of flames. Powering through both attacks before heading towards him in the speed of lightning.

He only had enough time to slightly tilt his body away from the lightning bolt's path in order to avoid the full brunt of the attack. Sadly the bolt still managed to graze him in the left shoulder. An ungodly amount of pain racked his system forcing him to bite down a groan of pain as he staggered back, both pain and numbness radiating from the point that the attack hit.

"Ara ara such a strong magic attack for a human… Fu fu fu and to have blocked my first shot and avoided my second spell like that, it looks like Mr. Exorcist here is stronger than the last one we met Buchou." A beautiful and buxom devil with long black hair wearing a familiar looking school uniform said as she sent a fake smile at Naruto.

Standing beside his attacker was another young woman, easily as hot and sexy as the first girl. Their main difference however stemmed from the fact that they had different colored eyes, she had more magical and demonic energy, she was more visibly angry, and lastly she has long flowing crimson blood-red hair signifying her status as a devil belonging to the only house that produced crimson haired devils.

"The Gremory girl." Naruto said as he quickly held his hand up in surrender less he wanted to be exterminated by a large blast of Power of Destruction.

"Explain your actions Hound of the Vatican!" The crimson haired girl, Rias Gremory demanded as she glared upon the exorcist ready to unleash her powers in a moment's notice to obliterate the man who dared attack her peerage. She knew full well who the bespectacled blond was as he was a hot topic among High-Class devils. After all Naruto Uzumaki was one of the few humans which served the church who could slay and freely hunt High Class devils down. That and the fact a lot of devils want to kill him, and forcibly reincarnate him to be a part of their peerage. Though he won't be joining or living anytime soon if he didn't answer her question.

"If you may allow me to..." One of his hands dropped down and reached for his white jacket, an act that caused the other devil Akeno Himejima to tense up and prepare herself to let loose another bolt of lightning in a moment's notice. The need for a lightning bolt however didn't come as the exorcist pulled out a scroll and casually tossed it towards Rias.

Rias caught the scroll with on hand and stared at it for a moment as she applied various spells to it in order to determine if there was anything harmful within it. After a few seconds she determined that the scroll was made out of normal papyrus and was relatively harmless. She gave Akeno one look which earned a nod from the other devil as if signalling her to watch the exorcist closely..

She then opened the scroll and started reading its contents.

"I was here under the order of one of the Great Seraph of Justice and Vengeance Raguel, to execute one Asia Argento for the crimes of witchcraft, healing devils, and heresy. I apologize for trespassing on your territory princess of the Gremory Clan but I had my orders to follow."

Rias' eyes shifted from the parchment which in fact authorized the blond's actions under orders of the angel Raguel to the laying body of the nun. She could already think of what happened here but she needed to make sure. "And why did you attack members of my peerage?" Rias asked as she turned towards the exorcist.

"Self-defense. You see after terminating my target I encountered your peerage and sadly they attacked me with intent to kill. I did try to retreat several times to avoid this situation but sadly I was forced to retaliate when your devils refused to back off. " He pointed his hand at Yuuto, Koneko, and Issei. "As you can see they are just injured and none of them are dead."

Naruto paused as the Gremory girl signaled the other devil to check up on the others. He allowed the black-haired girl to check up on the bodies of their comrades. For about a minute the devil went from one fallen body to another while using a form of diagnostic magic."He's right Buchou, aside from the nun the others are injured but not dead." The buxom black-haired devil said as she finished checking up on the last person, a still conscious Issei.

Rias nodded her head as she crossed her hands beneath her bosom. "I see, thank Satan." The girl said in obvious relief.

"I am willing to just let this whole business go if you're willing to do the same."

The high-class devil ignored Naruto, and for a moment her eyes shifted to each and member of her peerage. All visibly wounded, unconscious, and injured. Her eyes then landed on the bleeding Ise and found that tears were forming in the sides of his eyes. It was a sight that reignited her anger towards the exorcist. "We can't have that… you injured my peerage and made my pawn sad for killing his friend."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Really? Well I'm sorry about that but my mission is already accomplished. Whatever happens to her body nor her sacred gear Twilight Healing afterwards is of no concern to me. After all as you said I already killed her and completed my mission."

The crimson haired princess perked up upon hearing the exorcist's words. She was quick to realize the hidden message behind the exorcist's words. Her eyes immediately darted upon the sister's fallen form before they turned back and narrowed towards the bespectacled youth. "Do you mean…"

Naruto quickly cut the devil off. "I have no idea what you think but I'd prefer if we can go our separate ways or if you want..." He reached for the sword in his back slightly pulling in from its sheath with his still good arm. Immediately upon its slight release the room was flooded by a feeling of pure holiness that brought dread and fear upon the hearts of the devils inside the room. "I didn't use this against your peerage but if you wish to battle then know that I will fight to the very end..."

Rias froze, her decision would decide the fate of everyone in the chapel. They were up against a True holy sword wielder who defeated her knight, rook, and pawn without even using said blade. She knew that she and Akeno were strong but she'd rather not take a chance knowing that the man was skillful enough to most likely kill a few members of her peerage before being taken down and killed, or worse the man kills all of them without remorse and starts another war between heaven and hell. She wouldn't want that, would she?

"So what is your answer Gremory?"

This was not good, no matter how many scenarios ran through her head majority of them ended with the deaths of majority of the people in this room. So to her if there was a way to resolve this conflict without any deaths then she was going to take it even if it meant letting go of an enemy.

Rias scowled, it was frustrating, she couldn't get a decent read on the blond exorcist, at one moment he was compliant the next he was threatening them to a fight. With her arms still crossed beneath her assets the crimson haired ruin princess sent a frustrated glare at the exorcist. "You may leave! But if you ever point your blade to the House of Gremory then I will not show mercy upon your soul." She took a deep breath as she spiked her demonic energy to intimidate the devil. "I will annihilate your very existence!"

Naruto didn't even flinch. "I will look forward to that."

The still conscious Issei's eyes widened in surprise as he was caught off guard by his king's response. Truth be told he was expecting his king to blow the exorcist up to oblivion. "You're letting him go? But Buchou he killed Asia!" The pawn said as he desperately tried to push himself off the ground so he could protest his King's decision.

"Ise... we have no choice but to let him go. In all intents and purposes he was just here to fulfill his mission, while you three simply got in his way and almost got yourselves killed."

"Obey the words of your master devil… if you attack me again I will retaliate with full force. If you value your life and that of your comrade lives you shall stand down." Naruto warned as he reached for the stack of sacred texts once more, this time actually managing to apply chakra on it before he tossed it in the air where they remained floating.

"How could you! How could you kill her!"

"I killed her for her own sake."

"How could you say that!?

"It was necessary."

"Who the hell are you!? What are you!"

The exorcist looked back at Issei, the bespectacled teen's blue eyes were chilling cold, a small almost eerie smile marred upon the teen's face. For Issei the smile was frightening, since to him it felt more sinister and insane than the smile on Freed's face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am an Exorcist, an Executioner of the Church. I live by the orders of the church. I am the sword of god, the sword of the church that cuts down heathens and brings forth divine retribution. But most importantly Devil-san unlike you."

Naruto was suddenly surrounded by an array of papers with weird church like symbols and figures signifying the beginning of his spell. A holy light then surrounded the bespectacled exorcist's frame as he slowly vanished amidst the storm of papyrus. Though before leaving for another place the teen managed to whisper out his parting words for Issei Hyodou and the rest of their little club.

"...I'm just a human being." With those parting words the strongest opponent that the group has faced thus far vanished into thin air as if he never existed. The only proof of his acts were left in the form of a dead nun, several swords, a few biblical texts, and the injured and broken egos of three devils.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

The best word to describe one Freed Sellzen would be hands down the word insane. It was no contest, just spend a minute talking to the young man and you'll find that he has quite a many of screws loose in his head.

First of all he was a diagnosed psychopath and sociopath, add to the fact that he was battle maniac who often preferred to give logic the middle finger and let violence speak for his actions and has no qualms killing humans for his own sic pleasure. Secondly, he was one of the most vulgar men in the world, the words that came out of his mouth when they were nonsensical were sometimes diarrhea, just pure sickening words. Lastly, he was also a pervert, willing to rape and have his ways on others on a whim, that was if he wasn't too busy killing the women with his swords and eviscerating their bodies to his pleasure. Yes, if it weren't for the fact that he was born as a human and raised in the church he would have been perfect fit for the devils and monsters that he slayed.

Though despite his rather madness and loopy demeanor Freed Sellzen was also what many called a genius. He was one of the few individuals who excelled in both the art of combat, observations, and thought, thus allowing him take part in the hunts of heathens at a younger age, fighting side by side with several notable figure of the church.

It was because that he was allowed to take part in those hunting that he knew full well about his own limitations. At the age of thirteen he was made aware of that when he was utterly and absolutely outmatched and left speechless when he watched a boy around his age effortlessly killing a Werewolf that he could not even damage.

Despite his madness he could still remember that shocking memory, his savior clad in blooded white, wielding a pristine silver blade that cleaved through the though and bullet proof hide of the werewolf like it was paper. That memory was specifically gory, filled with a lot of blood that sprayed from the slayed man beast. Though he liked no more like loved blood and violence he couldn't find it in him to enjoy that memory all because of a pair of cold blue eyes that stared at him as if peering through his very existence.

Definitely not joy, rather that memory instilled a fear deep within the exiled exorcist. For there was one thing in this world that Freed a man who has fought monsters feared, and that was the so called sword of the church, Naruto Uzumaki.

That was why upon seeing the hound of the Vatican bear its fang against his companion he opted to escape before things got worse. Screw Raynare and the others, he still wanted to kill, it was still too early for him to die. That's why to Freed Sellzen's perspective, he was lucky enough to have escaped as he it was suicide to go up against that man.

Freed felt a chill run down his spine as he ran through the streets of Kuoh. He really couldn't help but feel creep out and scared of Naruto's presence. Even to his insane and sadistic mind he just knew that there was something extremely wrong and distorted about that bespectacled blond exorcist.

Naruto wasn't normal.

Not even close.

What it was exactly about Naruto that made him transcend the normality of mankind, Freed didn't know and quite honestly he'd rather not find out. He'd fear for his own sanity if he ever did as he was sure he didn't have the capacity to understand what lied beneath the façade of normality that the exorcist that the young man projected.

He stopped running, his body leaning towards a street lamp."Ughh... and I didn't get to kill anyone tonight." Freed complained, his breath releasing a wisp of frost due to the cold temperatures of the late hours of night as he stomped his feet madly on the ground. "I guess there's still next time... yes definitely next time. I'll kill lots of people then." He cackled madly at the thought of killing others. "Too bad Naruto-senpai had to come knocking in and killing everyone, now I can't kill that shitty devil... whats his name... Irei?" The white-haired man stuck his tongue out. "Blergh doesn't matter..."

Well that was that, it sucked that he didn't get to cut someone up and that Raynare and the other two Fallen Angels were killed before he could have his way with them but alas he had to move on.

What to do now?

Definitely run away from this city and hope not to meet Senpai.

What to do next?

Training, this close brush in with death today proved to him that he was still far from reaching his potential. He still had ways to go if he ever hoped to survive and encounter with the sword of the church.

Where to go?

There was only one place he could go.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I guess I'll go back to headquarters and meet up with Kokabiel-san. He might give me another mission." He smiled insanely. "And I hope it involves lots and lost of killing." He erupted in series of mad laughter and he skipped joyously into the night.

One thing was for certain, the next time he'd be stronger.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**Play Mirai Nikki OST: Omoi no Yorikata wa Kukin'itsu**

It was still late at night when a whirl of several sheets of sacred paper appeared just outside the boundaries of the city of Kuoh. Mystical golden light radiated from the storm of sacred parchments which eventually receded revealing none other than the exorcist named Naruto Uzumaki.

He stood silently for a moment, basking underneath the mysterious rays of the moon which shined down upon him and his now blood soaked clothing. Naruto closed his eyes for but a moment before he fell to his knees breathing rather heavily as he felt the great strain upon his body.

The night has just been both physically and emotionally exhausting for the exorcist. Physical in the sense that even before the fiasco in the church he'd already been running around town looking for Asia, he then had to use several high chakra consuming jutsu one of which was a technique which usually required four people, battled against four fallen angels, ran through the entire church while slaughtering even more stray exorcist, and then fighting for against three devils for a hefty amount of time while trying his best not to kill them by mistake less he suffer from more emotional exhaustion in the form of guilt from killing Asia's friends.

Such was the limitations of the human body.

It were nights like these when he cursed his humanity, everything would have been easier if he was an angel or something along that lines. Not that it was going to be possible as heaven doesn't really have a system for human reincarnating into devils much like the Evil Piece system. At least not yet, only time will tell if such a system would even be created.

He stayed kneeling on the ground for several for seconds before he took in one large breath allowing the air to permeate into his body, with that the exorcist finally felt a portion of his exhaustion fading away, his chakra reserves slightly replenished by the short period of rest and inactivity.

"Mission complete…" Naruto whispered, voice haggard and a bit exhausted while slowly stood up from the ground. The sudden movement reminded him that his own body did not come out of the encounter unscathed. His arm was painfully numb, there were slight burns on his skin, that one blow he took from that bench made his back sore.

To reiterate his previous statement.

Such was the limitations of the human body.

He was pretty sure that the devils he fought wouldn't have to deal with anything like this or maybe they would, he did give them a good beating.

Another jolt of pain came from his arm.

The pain was slightly irritating but he really did not care much about it, by then he was already used to pain since he was trained in his youth to develop a high tolerance for pain. Taking a few more gasps of air, the true holy sword user let his mind wonder around thinking if Asia felt a similar kind of pain when he killed her, could it have been painless as he intended it to be?

He hoped so, much like he hoped that his small gambit would have pay off. If that was so then she would finally be safe and happy in the midst of those devils. Furthermore, she'll be under the protection of the Gremory Clan, a clan closely related to the current Lucifer, a clan that he was sure that church would hesitate before attacking in fear of causing another war between heaven and hell.

If it didn't then that meant she would be dead, another likely possibility, one which he'd rather not think about since he was somewhat of an optimist, actually he was more of a realist, but being an optimist didn't really hurt every now and then. After all there wasn't anything left to do but be an optimist and hope for the best.

Though if it did work, this also meant that she would not only be his enemy but will also have to stay away from him, she was now in a place where she would be welcomed. A place where she will not be stigmatized by the title of the Fallen Maiden, with them she will be happy. With the devils she will find a place to call home. A home amidst the enemy of humanity which she was now a part of -one he was not a part of, Her new life if she were to get one.

Naruto sighed before looking up in the night sky, taking in the sight of the stars and the moon in the sky. He felt the need to do something in order to mourn for his hand in the death of a friend, but he quickly pushed such thoughts away with a shake of his head. Now was not the time, it could wait later on. "Time to go back and report to headquarters." Naruto said as he started walking away from the city, not even bothering to take the train system this time, instead opting to walk with the moon being the only object that illuminated his journey along the relatively empty nightly road.

Without even taking a parting glance towards the city the teen whispered with a rather sad tone. "I hope you live a happy life Asia…" He said as he continued walking towards the darkness of the night.

So long as his friends were happy, so long as those precious to him was happy, then he too was happy. Despite the pain that he felt in his chest, despite the pang of regret that echoed within his mind, he was happy. He couldn't be sad, not when him being sad can make others sad as well and he wouldn't like that, after all he lived to make people happy.

His light steps, barely heard were carried off by the wind before his body disappeared within the embrace of the goddess of the night carrying nothing with him but the twisted beliefs of a bloodstained fool.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

In the midst of the very same night, a few miles away from the retreating exorcist stood none other than two figures, one taller than the other. Most of their features hidden by the darkness of the night leaving nothing but the color of their eyes and a rough outline of their body which based on their shape showed that the two were most likely men.

The smaller figure's red eyes followed the disappearing figure of the hound of the Vatican. "So what do you think about him? My recommendation to our group."

There was a small amount of movement as the large shadow nodded his head. "Highly efficient, skillful, and deadly. A perfect combination with his already noteworthy lineage. He'll do well as part of as our organization. Though I can't help but wonder why he went out of his way to spare those devils?"

"Perhaps it was because of the wish of the Fallen Maiden, after all the two of them new each other from way back." The smaller one replied, recalling his past interactions with both of the sword and the maiden.

"I see... did you as well share a relationship like that with him? Friends like he had with the nun I mean."

The smaller shadow shook his head in denial. "No. More of Rivals. When we were younger he was the second best swordsman of the church with me being the third and the Longinus user taking the spot of first. He was a worthy opponent to my demonic blades, as I was his worthy opponent with his True Holy Sword."

"You said to not have seen him for a few years."

"Indeed, I haven't seen or heard of him since I left the church a few years back."

"Then based on the fight that we observed did he get better or worse with the blade?" The taller figure asked, his eyes now lingering back to the church where the one-sided battle occurred.

The smaller shadow paused for a moment, allowing several second to pass before he decided to reply. "Definitely better, as much as I hate to admit it his swordsmanship and skill surpasses mine. He's around Arthur's equal in terms of pure swordsmanship, Jeanne's match in speed, but below Georg's standard in magic, or Heracles' level of strength. However he is about your level when it comes down to observing and studying his opponents, very calculating as well. He's been like that ever since we were kids."

"He has good potential, and his talents will be valuable to our cause of eradicating every monstrosity in this world that threatens humanity. I would want to send out an invitation to him immediately but something tells me that we should wait. Call it a hunch."

"You're never the type to rely on hunches."

"Just this once I feel like following it." The bigger shadow closed his eyes as he gave his orders to him companion. "Alert the others tell them to watch the movements of one Naruto Uzumaki. Do not engage him, just observe. I will be the one to judge whether it is time for us to extended our hand in invitation."

"Consider it done." Replied the smaller shadow before he vanished into the night.

The taller of the two shadows only smirked in response, his eyes still following the path which the exorcist took. "The descendant of the second sage Naruto Uzumaki... one way or another you will join our cause and together we will rid this world of monsters." The man declared before he too vanished in to the darkness of night.

**-Kyokia no Ken-**

**Play Toradora! OST – Lost My Pieces (Extended)**

A few days has passed since the whole fiasco in Kuoh and one Naruto Uzumaki found himself back in the evening streets of the Vatican. He walked along a random road, giving a kind nod to those he passed by or a gentle shake of his head to those offered him an umbrella for his body was soaked by the pitter and pattering of the evening rain.

The exorcist found himself thinking about that day as he walked down the road, with no real destination in mind.

Truth be told he arrived earlier that day.

It was a bit cloudy that early afternoon when he arrived in the Vatican in a relatively ordinary fashion. Like anyone in this day of age he took a plane, sat in the economy section where he was placed beside a crying baby robbing him of sleep that he has not had since the day he killed Asia.

After the long flight he took a cab to drop him off at the church that served as his organization's headquarters. He entered the same wooden doors of the church, went down the same set of stairs, greeted the same set of people, walked down the same secret passageway, showed his identification to the guards and entered the very same room where one of his old mentors and current boss sat.

Like he always did after every mission he gave a full report of what he has done, he went into detail describing what happened upon his arrival in Kuoh: His meeting with the temporary representative, to his stalking Asia and Issei, attacking the abandoned church and killing everything in it even his target Asia Argento, his subsequent battle with the Devils, their defeat at his hands, his meeting with the Gremory Girl, and his retreat.

He made sure not to mention anything about the gamble he made for Asia's sake but he could see it in the gleam of his handler Garule's eyes. It was as if he knew what had occurred but didn't have any solid proof to call him out on it.

Naruto really didn't know if it was a form of punishment or not but for his actions and his string of successful missions he was given a week's worth of vacation. Stating that even the strongest of blades must be sheathed, cleaned, and repaired from time to time less they dull or break. With those parting words the man kicked him out of the office and told him not to come back after seven days.

When the bespectacled blond left the church and started his walk it was already early in the evening, the clouds ruled the sky as they began rumbling and roaring, warning him of the incoming rain.

Not that he paid any attention to the coming rain, no he didn't mind it at all. Instead of worrying about getting wet the exorcist found himself walking aimlessly more worried about the fact that he was give a day off. Though many people would love a day off, Naruto Uzumaki was not many people. He hated days off because one it didn't allow him to train his body or fight as they were days of rest and two those days of calmness and inaction allowed his mind to wander off and think of all his actions.

In this moment as he walked in the streets, as the first droplets of rain started to fall against his frame, his mind was busy thinking about one subject, specifically one person.

Asia Argento.

Memories played within his mind, reminding him of time they spent when they were young.

The times he spent comforting her to the best of his abilities when she cried.

The times she tried her best teaching him about his own emotions.

The times he stood up for her when she was bullied by other kids.

The times they spent watching the blue roses in the garden.

The times she healed him when he was injured.

The time when he read her stories at night.

The times they played around as kids.

The times she smiled at him.

What accompanied each memory of the fair maiden was an ache within his chest, an ache that he knew full well was his own doing. He said he had no regrets, but despite what he said he knew that deep inside he felt a semblance of sadness for the own actions that he has taken.

With her dead many a people would be happy, in fact he could over head people talking about planning a celebration because of her death, but why? Why did he feel so... infinitely sad? Shouldn't he be happy that other people happy? Shouldn't that be enough to lessen the pain that he felt?

It was then that a particularly loud booming sound came from the heavens, snapping the young man away from his thoughts and bringing him back to the realm of reality. Cerulean blue eyes blinked several times as he just realized that he was soaking wet in rain. "Oh... it's raining tonight..." He said carelessly as he allowed his eyes to wonder just to see where his impromptu journey has led him, and much to his surprise he found himself in a very familiar place.

He was standing in front of a garden of a certain church.

The very same garden filled with blue roses which he found himself attracted to so much during his youth.

"How did I end up here?" He wondered as he felt larger rain drops fall on his body. "It's raining so hard..." He said as he looked up in the sky, the dark raining heavens welcoming him with its cold droplets that were accompanied by the loving memories of the time he spent with the young maiden in this very same garden appearing within his mind.

His head then shifted from the heavens, moving downwards until his sad blue eyes landed upon the blue roses that rested on the church's garden.

Those beautiful blue roses, rustling and slightly shaking as they got wet in the rain.

The very same roses that reminded him of her.

"I'm sorry Asia."

Those words rolled out of his mouth almost naturally.

It was the same words that wanted to tell her all those days ago, the words he failed to say due to the sudden interruption of that brown-haired devil.

As those words left his mouth it was accompanied by two streams of tears falling from his eyes. Liquid tears that were begging to come out since the day he took her life with his own hands.

To his mind being sad wasn't good, but he allowed the tears to fall this one moment underneath the freezing rain, with nothing but the roses as his witness.

For the first time in his life, the young man cried.

His soft sobs were carried drowned out by the pitter pattering of the rain, as if allowing him some semblance of privacy, allowing only himself and the roses to see and hear his sadness.

For the rest of that night Naruto just stood there watching the blue roses underneath the rain, with tears steaming down his eyes.

He stayed there for hours on end until the tears stopped shedding.

He stayed there for hours on end until the rain stopped dropping.

He stayed there for hours on end until his heart stopped aching.

It was already early in the morning when Naruto Uzumaki left the garden of blue roses.

He walked along the streets on his own underneath the little remains of the freezing and unforgiving rain, his hands grasping on a single object that he held almost protectively.

A single blue rose.

**-Kyokai no Ken END**

**-Jutsu/Magic List-**

**Kekkai no Jutsu: Kyuuken Kekkai (Barrier Technique: Nine Sword Barrier)- **A High Level barrier that is used to momentarily contain his targets. An inter-lying array of a triple layered barrier that locks a specific target within. The inner most wall of the array is often the weakest with the subsequent ones being at least three times stronger than the previous ones. This technique was said to have been able to hold off even a High Class Devil.

**Shinka: Sanso-sho (Sacred Flame: Hypoxia) – **Not necessarily a fire technique, more in line of a collaboration technique used with a wide array of Kekkai no Jutsu. The main goal of this technique is to use fire in order to burn away all the oxygen within a sealed area thus deriving the captured foe of air causing them to loose consciousness or in worse cases even death.

**Shinka: Gokakyu (Sacred Flame: Great Fireball) – **Molds chakra within in in order to produce an azure wreath sacred fireball. A very old spell or jutsu whose origins come from even before the time of the second sage where it served as a right of passage technique for a certain clan.

**Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)- **The go to technique of the Second Sage, this jutsu involves shaping one's chakra to the highest possible point and is considered as a coming of age technique for any chakra adept Uzuamki. This jutsu is known for it's destructive capabilities and it is also rumoured that an element maybe added onto it to make it stronger, but sadly none of the members of the current Uzumaki clan has shown the ability to infuse the orb with an element.

**-Jutsu/Magic List END-**

**EN0: **I don't know which City DxD is set on but for now I've decided to go with Kuoh, it will be change later if anyone corrects me but if not then I'd stick with calling the city Kuoh.

**EN1: Asia: Yes she did turn into a devil in this fic**, as said in the previous chapter Naruto took a gamble whether or not Asia's friendship with the devils was strong enough for them to revive her and place her under their protection away from the church since the church wouldn't just attack the devils of this city (Gremory or Sitri) without reason in fear of retaliation from the Satans. Making her an angel (**which is impossible at this point due to Brave Saint System still being created, and Naruto not being some kind of god that can turn people into angels**) was out of the picture since A.) She was ordered to be killed by Raguel the Seraph of Vengeance and Justice, one of the big players in heaven. B.) She currently doesn't have the support of Michael who banished her for the sake of the church's populace. C.) Making her an angel would have involved her going back to church, back to the people who ostracized her and demanded for her death, good chance if that were to happen she would turn into a Fallen Angel. Naruto's plan admittedly was a foolish and baseless gamble (he wasn't even sure if it would work [plan had less than ten percent chance of working]) but it worked out in the end as Asia was revived though for now **Naruto doesn't know whether she's revived or not** which was the "hopes it for the best" part in the end of the last chapter. The only problem with this whole scenario is that **Naruto knows full well that if he meets Asia again then one he is either dead and with her in the after life or two she will be a devil and thus considered his enemy **which that itself will cause a lot of conflict both internally and externally for Naruto. P.S. They reunite around the Excalibur Arc.

**EN2:Battle:** His battle with the occult research club shows that at this point of the story he is stronger than most of them humans like Cao Cao, Siegfried, and George are ridiculously strong and would have annihilated the occult research club at this point of the story, Naruto is around if not just slightly below their level d/t the lack of Sacred Gear. Speaking of Hero Faction yes they will have an earlier involvement in this fic. Aside from that the battle also shows that he doesn't fight fairly as seen when he opted to purposely piss Kiba off (at the start saying that he was part of the Holy Sword Project was innocent) and knock Koneko unconscious by using one of his Barrier Jutsus and depriving her of oxygen rather than overwhelming them with his attacks. His mercy and hesitance towards outright killing them despite being devils stems from two reasons 1.) Issei was with them and Asia is friend's with Issei so he couldn't just kill him after just killing her a few minutes prior. 2.) Their group's affiliation with the Gremory clan and by extension Sirzechs, since killing them may have started a conflict between the Church and the devils. If it wasn't for the circumstance Naruto would have been as merciless to their group as he was when he faced the Fallen Angel trio, meaning he would have slaughtered them if he wanted.

**EN3: Holy Sword Project: **Yep Naruto was involved with it, he provided the samples of a genetic, magical, and spiritual components of a true holy sword user to the priest's of the experiment. As said in this fic he served as the blue print for the experiments and is thus consider somewhat of a sempai, father or an original model when compared to newer batch of Artificial Holy Sword users much like Irina and the failed ones like Kiba and his dead friends. He was still a kid when this happened and he condoned to this experiment/allowed himself to be studied because it would make lots of people happy.

**EN4: Freed: **I didn't kill him off cause I see potential in his character. He is just one of those people that were built up for the readers to hate and I as well hate him, but I can also see him developing into an even worse villain than he was portrayed in the novels. Yes he will be still the same batshit insane Freed but he'll be somewhat of a bigger threat in this fic.

**EN5:** This is the official end of the intro arc aka first half of the Asia arc. Next chapter will be start of the mini-xover with one of the other series. It'll be less angst and more lightheartedness and action... or will it? Probably will.

**Next Chapter: Thy Allies**

**Please Review ^w^**


	4. Thy Allies

**Kyokai no Ken**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** This chapter admittedly will not be good as the previous two (in my opinion) as this chapter will acts as more of an introduction and set up chapter to the second arc of this story the "Vampire Hunting Arc" (Takes place before Raiser Arc) which I promise to be less angst, more comedic, and more boom boom kapo kapow action. Yep so this arc and the one following it will be more light-hearted in the sense that Naruto wouldn't do anything too drastic... or so I hope. Also will be an x-over with two verses both of which exists and remember guys emphasis on AU. Oh and before I forget I'm not from Italy and I've never been to the place so you know correct me if I'm wrong in some of the places etc.

**Pairings:** Naruto x "Holy Girls"

**Tags: **AU, Violence, Gore, Character Deaths, Ecchi, Minor Xover

**Song List**

**Gintama OST: Koko was Samurai no Kuni da (Extended)**

**Naruto Shippuuden OST: Ochihabune**

**Sword Art Online OST: Everyday Life (Extended)**

**Naruto OST: Beautiful Green Wild Beast**

**Sengoku Rance OST: A Calmly Wind**

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

_This is my commandment, that you love one another as I have loved you. Greater love has no one than this, that someone lay down his life for his friends. You are my friends if yo do what I command you. No longer do I call you servants, for the servant does not know what his master is doing; but I have called you friends, for all that I have heard from my Father I have made known to you._

_**John 15:12-15**_

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**Chapter 4: Thy Allies**

**Play Gintama OST: Koko was Samurai no Kuni da (Extended)**

_The bright and dazzling rays of the ever luminescent Sun shined their modest blessings upon those who walked the earth._

_It was these very same rays of light that passed through the various stained glass windows depicting the pictures of famous martyrs illuminating the inner most sanctum of a certain church where a boy of the age of eight or so with a sheathed japanese katana strapped on his back found himself walking ever so silently in._

_Beside the boy walked a somewhat more stoic gentleman. _"_Emotions..." The effeminate gentleman of European descent with platinum blond hair -styled into a pony tail- who radiated a rather breath-taking and mysterious aura said. "...That is what you lack young one."_

_The boy merely tilted his head to the side in confusion as he kept walking beside mysterious gentleman."Emotions?"_

_A sigh escaped the man's rather feminine lips. "I had hope that your sessions with Ciel or Alexander would be enough to draw out some form of emotion within you but as far as I could see aside from learning their fighting style you haven't learned anything."_

"_I thought that emotions weren't needed. Master Garule told me that they were-"_

"_What Garule taught you doesn't matter." The platinum blond-haired man with silver eyes quickly cut the boy off. "My old friend's method despite it's effectiveness is rather lacking. I'm sorely disappointed at his archaic approach into training you. He fails to see the value of emotions in human beings, he prefers to mold a person by means of detaching them from their emotions. I am sure that he has already tried such a method with you." He shook his head in disapproval. "Then again his ideals lie solely on his own form of justice and vengeance." The man sighed once more. "Such is the aspect of heaven that he represents."_

_The boy furrowed his eye brows. "...I don't understand. Master Garule has never lied to me."_

"_I'm not saying he did." The man shook his head. "The only thing I'm saying is that my child emotions are fickle, very very fickle yet necessary for one such as yourself."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because with emotions, in one moment they can be the source of infinite strength that will allow you to defeat all your enemies but the next it could turn into your greatest weakness bringing forth not only your defeat but also your death."_

"_Why bother having it if it's both an asset and a liability?"_

_The effeminate man gave boy a sad and almost pitying look."...That is why I found it necessary to intervene with your training Naruto-kun. You need to learn of emotions, you need to understand it for both your own sake and for the sake of achieving your true potential, much like the very same potential that your ancestor showed."_

_The boy tilted to the other side as he tried his best to keep up with the older man. "My ancestor?"_

"_The Second Sage of the Six Paths." The man said softly, a small smile marring his face. "The man who killed a god, married another, then ascended into god hood. The very same man who represented the epitome of human potential." His powerful silver eyes gazed upon the boy "Do you know what gave him strength?"_

_The boy shook his head in response._

"_Bonds, my child." The older man answered, the small smile never leaving his normally cold and stoic facade. "He gained his immense power from the idea of protecting those who he considered his precious people. To protect his bonds he gained power that far surpassed human comprehension allowing him to slay the __**[Shinju]**__ and the primordial god's chosen one in mortal combat."_

_The boy found himself listening intently to the older man's words as it was the first time he has ever heard of this story, a story of a man who did the impossible and killed a God of all things._

"_You're friendship with that girl Asia has already yielded great results, you now know of happiness, and you also have a grasp of the concept of sadness and its direct correlation with happiness. Have you not felt it after meeting her? The desire to make her happy? The desire to be stronger for the sake of not seeing her sad?"_

_The boy paused for a moment, thinking deeply before he nodded in response._

"_Excellent." The effeminate man smiled brightly."That is why I feel that it is needed in your part to obtain more bonds."_

"_More bonds?"The boy found himself repeating the effeminate man's words._

"_We're here." The older man announced as he led the boy through a set of wooden doors that existed within the inner most workings of the sanctum. The sight that welcomed the two was a well light that was somewhat reminiscent to the Kendo Dojo's of Japan. The floors of the room was made of shiny wooden boards and there several swords of every different types lined the walls of the room._

_There were four people in the room, but the boy paid no mind to most of them as he followed his teacher towards the biggest and the eldest of the bunch. A beautiful sister of northern European descent which welcomed the two of them with a polite bow._

"_Good morning Griselda." The effeminate man was the first to speak._

"_Good morning to you as well Father Luce."_

_The effeminate man named Father Luce took on a slight more professional demeanor as he pointed at the young blond that stood silently on his side."You are aware of who this boy is?"_

"_I have already read the reports. Truth be told I assumed that I would have had a hand in his training earlier but it appears that I was mistaken."__The nun said a soft and kind tone._

"_It was necessary... the time he spent with Ciel and Alexander both served to create a perfect foundation for him before he started wielding the Kusanagi."_

"_I have read in the reports that he knows of Ciel and Alexander's fighting style though the report didn't state how efficient he was with it."_

"_Oh you'd be surprised."_

"_I see. A question, if you wouldn't mind father..."_

"_Yes my dear?"_

"_Why are you making me train him? I know full well that he is a student of... Garule."_

_Father Luce let out an exasperated sigh."...That is precisely why I want you to train him. You see my old friend hasn't been the same since the last war. Yes his loyalty still lies with the high heavens but his methods and ways are beginning to go out of hand."_

"_War does tend to change people."_

"_Oh if only you knew." The man's eyes shifted from Griselda, his gaze landing on the younger blond's form. "You know of my ability right?"_

"_Perception of Light is it not?"__Replied the female exorcist._

"_Correct. I have the ability to perceive the light which exists within mortal men." The effeminate man glanced at the boy who was still standing by his side. He noted that the boy's eyes was darting around the room most likely in an attempt to familiarize himself with it._

"_The light that exists within that boy far surpasses anything that I have ever seen during my life time. So strong. So pure. I could even say it's too pure." The man closed his eyes as if he was blinded by a strong light, a small amount of tears fell from the side of his eyes. "I want to see to it grow naturally as it is, untainted by the methods which my friend employs. I know it maybe too late as I can see a taint within his heart but there is still a chance, I will so to it as my responsibility as a son of God to see the light within the boy flourish..."_

"_And if the boy were to leave and abandon our faction?"__Griselda asked as she gazed upon the momentarily distracted boy._

"_Then he shall still have my support."_

"_The higher-ups in heaven will not be happy to hear that."_

"_Oh there is no need to worry about that, I am sure that Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael will let me do as I please. They owe me that much."_

_The effeminate priest looked at the boy standing beside him, standing there as if waiting for his orders. "Naruto." He said in a kind voice, that came out rather flat for his part._

_The boy blinked as he was brought out of his ministrations. "Yes Father Luce?"_

"_I need to talk with Griselda for a moment. Could you please go look around the room and perhaps talk with the other children?"_

_The boy simply nodded in response as he left the two adults to themselves._

_After distancing himself from the two adults the boy found his eyes scanning the room once more, there were so many weapons, The floor was so shiny, the room was so bright, such simple stimuli were all together a new experience from the boy._

_There was a flash of red that caught the side of the boy's vision, prompting his head to turn towards its direction. There he found a beautiful familiar looking flower sitting on a vase a top a desk that was located on the back of the room._

"_A rose?" He blinked several times to make sure that his eyes were not lying. "A Red Rose?" The boy mumbled as his eyes found themselves attracted to the crimson colored flower. It didn't have the same calmness and mystique unnaturalness that the blue rose possessed, but instead it had a sense of joyous vigour and strength about it, the likes of which he has never seen._

_It was beautiful in it's own right._

"_Hey!"_

_The boy blinked, finally remembering that there were other people in the room aside from his Father Luce and the lady he was conversing with. Turning towards the direction of the voice his eyes was welcomed by a tuft of blue hair that belonged to one of the three boys around his age who were standing and looking intently at him._

"_Umm... sorry about that I was a bit distracted." The boy apologized as he scratched the back of his head._

_A boy with blond hair standing beside silver-haired boy with red eyes chuckled "No need to apologize even I do that sometimes, especially when I think about food." The blond haired boy smiled as a trail of drool seeped through the corner of his mouth. "Food."_

"_What's the matter with him?"_

"_He does that sometimes no need to worry about it, that's just how he is." The silver-haired boy said as he extended his hand towards Naruto in the form of a hand shake."You look tough kid, I like that. Hope we get a good scrap or two later. The name is Siegfried by the way."_

_The blond-haired boy took the hand and shook it."My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Siegfried grinned. "Nice meeting you Naruto." He said as he elbowed the other blond hair boy in the ribs. "Hey stop spacing out and introduce yourself!"_

_The other blond boy blinked and chuckled sheepishly for a moment before he turned towards Naruto. "Hey do you like snacks?"He asked._

"_I do not dislike them."_

"_Then I think we'll get along fine."The boy extended his right hand at Naruto prompting his fellow blond to grab it and give it a good shake. "I'm Dulio Gesualdo nice meeting you."_

"_Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself a second time._

"_Chinese?" Dulio asked._

"_Japanese." The boy corrected._

"_Mhmm... Sushi... Sashimi... Ramen... Soba... Udon... Gyudon... Katsudon... Oyakudon... Tempura..." From there on the green-eyed blond stared spacing out once more as he thought of several Japanese cuisine._

_Naruto only sweat dropped at the sight._

_Siegfried placed a knowing hand on the new comer's back. "You'll get used to it soon. Trust me, you will."_

_The descendant of the sage could only nod in response._

_The last of the group, the kid with the blue hair just stared at the newcomer before voicing out his opinion. "Naruto Uzumaki... Your name is weird..."_

_The blue-eyed youth merely tilted his head to the side, easily brushing off what many would consider an insult. "Then what's your name?"_

"_It's... Xenovia." The boy replied._

"_Your name..." Naruto opened his mouth and responded with innocent and brutal honesty. "It's even stranger than mine."_

"_No it's not!"_

"_Yes it is." __He replied flatly._

"_No it isn't!"_

_The boy shrugged_. "_...Whatever makes you sleep at night."_

_The blue haired boy glared at Naruto."Grrr stupid weird name boy weird name boy!"_

"_You're the boy with the weird name. What kind of a name is Xenovia?"_

"_I'm a girl!"_

_The boy merely raised a brow, not bothering to show the surprise he felt. "Well you look like a boy. Nothing about you looks like a girl at all." He replied in all honesty eliciting a low growl from the self-proclaimed girl._

_After a few seconds of growling Xenovia stuck out her tongue and blew him a raspberry. "Blergh!"_

"_Hn."_ _Siegfried grabbed Dulio by the back of his shirt."Yeah the two of us are not going get in between this." He said as he dragged the young exorcist trainee away, distancing the two of them from the visibly enraged Xenovia and the relatively calm new comer._

"_My my it looks like we have a pair of energetic kids with us today." Father Luce said as he walked towards Xenovia and Naruto, earning a slight bow of respect from the latter while quickly being ignored by the former._

"_I don't really know how you can call your student energetic but with regards to Xenovia. I have to agree that she is a bit head strong, aggressive, and energetic. If only she could calm down a bit, then I could truly start teaching her the ways of the sword." said Griselda Quatra as she walked beside the effeminate looking priest._

"_Hmmm why don't we have the two of them fight?" suggested the priest._

"_Should they use their holy swords?"asked the nun who quickly agreed to the man's suggestion._

"_We'll allow them to, I will intervene if it gets too serious." Father Luce gazed upon the two kids. "Would you two agree to that? A fight between the two of you to resolve this small argument?"_

_This time actually eliciting a response from the blue haired girl."Master Griselda has taught me since like forever it wouldn't be fair for the new kid. I'll be him up so easily that it won't be funny."_

"_I accept."_

_Several minutes later Naruto and Xenovia stood in front of each other in the middle of the Dojo-like room while Griselda, Luce, an excited looking Siegfried, and Dulio who was still spacing out stood on the side._

"_This is the most fired up I've seen you in your entire life." Father Luce said with a small smile on his face as he watched the two kids draw their holy swords."We haven't been here for ten minutes and the other kids are already having a positive influence on the boy." The radiant father commented as he closely watched the two children._

"_Aren't you worried that you'd be humiliated by a girl?!" Xenovia asked as she used both hadns to hold a large blue sword with a golden edge._

"_No, I won't be humiliated because I know will win, I can already see it."__The boy quickly replied as he held an ornate katana with both hands._

"_You're pretty overconfident. A bit too confident if you ask me."_

"_Only because you're under estimating me."_

_The blue haired girl grinned as she tightened her hold on her blade before she made a mad dash towards the blond boy, who soon followed suit and ran towards the bluenette as well._

_The two children charged at one another, running at breakneck speeds that far surpassed children of their age. In one swift motion the children drew their swords, the boy now holding a beautiful ornate silver japanese katana with one hand, the girl still wielding her sword with both hands. Both children poised to unleash violence upon their adversary._

_A flash of blue and yellow passed one another momentarily forming a hue of green which was accompanied by small sparks as their weapons met for just a second before the flashes separated, resulting in each combatant now standing in the opposite position from where they started._

_The boy's blade extended to the left._

_The girl's blade extended to the right._

_The sharp sound of steel clashing against steel which was then followed by the sounds of metal cracking resounded in the room._

_With one quick exchange a blade cracked and shattered._

_With the cracking of a blade, the battle had ended._

_With the cracking of a blade, the victor was decided._

_With the shattering of a blade, the girl was momentarily torn._

_With the shattering of a blade, another bond was born._

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**Play Naruto Shippuuden OST: Ochihabune**

The Biblical God created the world in seven days, such was written in the Book of Genesis.

Naruto Uzumaki was by no means God, but for him seven days has passed. Seven long days since his arrival in the Vatican, seven days since the event rainy night where he stood before the blue roses and let out his sorrow. Oh those seven long and agonizing days that he spent contemplating and evaluating his actions during the **[Witch Hunt]** the what ifs? And If only I, never ended. In fact his actions did nothing but plague his mind to the point that he had to push back, repress, and endure those thoughts and memories that assailed him to no ends.

With those memories and thoughts came sadness, he couldn't really fight back the sadness he felt, and even helping others during the past week and bringing them joy continuously robbed him of the small amount satisfaction that he felt when he saw people smile. So instead of making others happy the young man distracted himself with training, honing his skills until the day he awaited for arrived, and indeed it did arrive.

For seven days after his arrival in the capital of the church, he was once more cleared to take missions. To go out in the field and slay heathens in the name of God. No need for thinking, no need for contemplation, or reflection, no he just needed to fight and kill. That's why he loved taking missions, and going around the world killing heathens. Not much thinking and contemplation involved. Just look for the target and kill them, simple as that.

Naruto gave a polite nod to a pair of priests which guarded the door leading to his handler's office. This time as he walked inside, no smile made it's way on his face. Instead he walked towards the center of the plain and barely furnished room, stopping just in a few steps in front of the large wooden table where the aged middle-eastern man with silver hair and silver eyes.

"Hello Naruto..." Garule greeted with a deep yet somewhat gentle tone.

Naruto bowed his head slightly in response before returning the greeting in kind. "Hello Master Garule."

The old man gave Naruto an appraising gaze, one look with those powerful silver eyes which felt as if the man was looking through his very existence. The bespectacled exorcist did his best to hide his discomfort. "Is there something bothering you my child?"

The exorcist quickly shook his head. "My mind is clear of any distractions. My body is healed of all its wounds. In the past seven days I have not dulled, I am a sword ready to be drawn."He replied almost mechanically causing the older man to frown at his response.

"You did not answer the question, my child."

"No." Naruto responded without hesitation, as he knew full well that showing such would warrant a deeper questioning on the part of his handler and mentor which would undoubtedly lead to the discovery of his heretical decision of not destroying and burning Asia's body like protocol states but rather leaving her body with her sacred gear in the midst of a group of devils.

Silence permeated in the room, as the older man kept his stern gaze upon the young exorcist, after half a minute or so, Garule retracted his gaze allowing a form of relief to swell within Naruto.

"...Are you sure with your words my child? You're body maybe healed, but your mind is still plagued with unease. Though I am not one who can read minds or peer deep within your very soul I can see that something is amiss. What it is I cannot say and I am sure that you will not confide to me of your problems as in your mind it will make me sad to do so." The older man shook his head, why did the boy had to grow up so complicated. "Are you truly ready to go out on the field once more and deliver the justice of God towards all the heretics and heathens that roam this mortal plane?"

"I am the sword of god who brings judgement upon the world. Humanity's weapon against the damned, you need only to point me to the right direction and I will bring forth divine retribution." Naruto replied, flatly while he stood in front of the older man.

"I see..." Uttered the large muscular man as he placed his hand upon his chin and played with his non-existent beard. "If you think that you are ready to venture out in the world then who am I to stop you, as long as you destroy our enemies then you have my blessings to roam the lands as you please."

Naruto nodded slightly in agreement to his handler's words. "Then can I get a mission today? Preferably one that involves a rather high-ranking enemy."

"Give me a minute or two." The older man stood up and went to the large book cases behind his desk where several files and mission requests were kept.

"You know this would be easier if you used the computer that I gave you." Naruto couldn't help but point out.

"Nonsense. The Church has survived for generations without technology." The older man looked through several papyrus scrolls. "As much as I appreciate you buying me a computer in my opinion we need not to indulge ourselves with such objects, keeping things simple and following the traditional methods set by the founders is better than relying in the inventions of men, specifically those that indulge in the ways of the heretical art known as science." He pulled out one folder in between several papyrus scrolls and scanned its contents before placing it on the table with one hand while he placed the other scrolls back in place. "Technological advancement is just one way of saying that people are losing fate in God, the angels, and the churches." The older man spat out with obvious distaste. "I barely tolerate you using that phone of yours." He added in the end while he turned away from the case and sat back on his chair.

As always Naruto found himself internally yawning during one of his mentor's long-winded sermons. He really shouldn't have bothered buying that computer for him a few months back if this was what came out of it. "I apologize for buying the computer then, if sticking with the old ways makes you happy then I will do my best not to impose upon you with modern technology." He replied halfheartedly, as his eyes carefully scanned the folder that Garule placed on the desk.

**Venatione Vampyram**

Naruto found himself raising a brow as he stared at the folder which undoubtedly contained the details for his mission. "Another vampire hunt?"

"Indeed."

"That's the ninth one over this last two months." Naruto noted as he recalled all string of vampire hunting missions he accomplished before his mission in Kuoh. "Their kind has been really active recently."

"Something is a miss." The older man clasped his hands and entwined his fingers taking on a pose eerily similar to a certain commander of an organization known as Nerv. "It maybe due to the rising tensions between the Carmilla Faction and the Tepes Faction, from the information that church has gathered this is due to an imminent war breaking out between the two sides because of Velerie Tepes the leader of the Tepes Faction who wields one of the Longinus."

"A war between the male and female vampire groups?" Naruto asked briefly recalling that Carmilla is a female-dominated faction, while Tepes is a male-dominated faction. "Should we worry about how this will affect the church?"

The older man shook his head and chuckled. "There is no need for that, heathens killing one another, such a glorious day for our organization." He said before his laughter subsided. "Sadly, this hunt that you are about to undertake has nothing to do with the two factions. In fact this mission relates to vampire thought to have been killed many years ago."

Naruto nodded as he found himself taking in the information, older vampires meant they had more experience and knowledge which obviously correlated to the amount of danger they presented. More often than not vampires who went beyond the age of two hundred were a significantly bigger threat than younger ones, such as the young Tepes that he killed in that graveyard all those weeks back which most likely didn't go beyond the age of a hundred."Am I going solo on this one?"

"Your partner for this mission is already in the area, you'll know who it is when you see the person." He took the folder and handed it to the bespectacled exorcist.

The descendant of the sage opened the folder and scanned through its contents. There was nothing written indicating who his partner was, but there was definitely a place written in it. "Milan, Italy?"

The older man nodded. "It is quite close by a five hours if you take a car, and about a few hours or even less if you take an air plane."

Naruto nodded as he kept scanning the folder, his eyes taking into account all the information written within it, which honestly was rather vague. He silently scanned the folder for a few seconds before his eyes landed on one name that made his eyes slightly widen.

"Ah. I see you have found the problem I have with this mission." The older man said, effectively directing Naruto's gaze from the folder and back to Garule. "Sadly... despite this mission being near our territory another organization who deals with vampires has been alerted and has dispatched one of their own to deal with the threat." He sighed exasperatedly. "After conversing with the head of the organization it has been agreed upon that you are to collaborate with them as much as possible. A sickening thought our organization working with one of their but mind you it might be needed this one time."

"And why is that? I am sure that my partner and I whoever he or she is would be enough to deal and neutralize this threat."

Garule's eye brows furrowed as he stared at the executor. "Rumours and such... mostly speculations from certain texts from our archives. Apparently this was an extremely strong vampire which supposed to have been killed years ago by man hailing from Japan but for it appears that the vampire has survived for some unknown reason."

"I see. Does he have any abilities that I should worry about?"

"Your target has the usual array of vampire capabilities most likely with a surprise of two. Nothing outside your capabilities as far as I'm concerned. Though a little back up would help if things were ever to go south." The silver-haired man grinned. "And knowing you, they will definitely go south."

"Does it have to be them?"

The older man grinned. "The vampire hunters of Great Britain. You should be familiar with their group, after all you've met them several times in the past."

"**[Hellsing]**" The blond muttered under his breath as the memories of his old teacher flashed within his mind. The former paladin who lived and turned into a monster for the sake of fight other monsters. "Isn't this out of their jurisdiction?"

"It is, but unfortunately they had business in the area when the sightings of the vampire first occurred and well let's just say that there were people who made rather poor choices which resulted in their organization being contracted along with ours to deal with the threat." The man said with tranquil and unnatural calmness that without a doubt hid an unimaginable amount of anger.

"I see..." Naruto closed the folder in his hands and tucked it in between his shoulders.

"As much as I hate to tell you this, I expect you to be on your best behavior when you're working alongside them since I do know that you've had a rather bad experience with the organization in the past." Calling it a bad experience would be a gross understatement, after all that organization was responsible for the death of one of Naruto's old masters.

Naruto looked calm and ever stoic as he placed his hand upon his glasses and pushed it up. "I will try my best."

"Give it more than your best as I do not want to deal with more a paper work and such."

The younger man only nodded in response.

"If that is all then I would be going now since I still need to stop by **[The Armory] **to resupply." When the older man didn't reply for a few seconds Naruto took that as a cue to leave. The exorcist turned around and walked towards the door, opening it with a light push.

"Naruto." The older man's deep voice reached his ears prompting him to stop from fully exiting the room.

"Yes Master?"

"I want you to be honest with me." Naruto didn't need to turn around to know that his handler was giving him a stern gaze. "Did you carry out your last mission to the best of your capabilities? Meeting all of its objectives?"

"I did master."

There was another short moment of silence before it was broken by Garule. "...I see, you may go."

"Thank you." The executor said as he finally exited the room, if Naruto bothered to turn around at any point between their conversation and exiting the room then he wouldn't have missed the frown marring the older man's face.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

The Church or **[Heaven Faction]** of the greater **[Biblical Faction] **is an extremely large and complex group with millions of followers scattered in almost every country of the globe. Sadly not all of those followers are privy with the real dealings of the church, and in all actuality only about thirty percent at most of its followers know what happens behind the scenes. Being such a large organization itself the Church was generally composed of various subdivision or agencies which are lead by various archangel and angels, with the exception of the four Seraphs Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel who guarded the throne of heaven.

These subdivisions which composed the Church specialized in a variety of subjects. For example on of the most commonly known division of the church is called the **[Order of Templar]**, a group led by the angel Sandalphon, which is composed of a group of knights and warriors which serves as the defenders of the church and it's people. **[Order of Umbra] **is a division of church ninjas closely related to the Order as it is not only led by Sandalphon's brother Metatron but also acts as buffer towards the knights highly visible selves by acting in the shadows.

Another well-known group is called **[Necessarius]**, the Church of Necessary Evil which acts as the main Magical branch of the church, which deals with pacifying and keeping inline the various magical organizations in this world. There's also the **[Assembly of the Eight]** which acts as a specialized branch of the church which are responsible for research, recovery, and management of holy relics scattered around the world. With both groups being led and supervised by led by the Seraph of Mysteries Raziel.

One of the shadier groups of the church is known as the **[Iscariot Order] **led by the Thunder of God Ramiel, this group is considered as both the primary vampire slaying organization of the church as well as the science and weapon development of the church. This branch heavily involved human experimentation and is considered one of the darker divisions along side the** [Burial Agency] **and the **[Executors]**.

With regards to the **[Burial Agency] **-also lead by Ramiel, is a sub-division of the church which mainly dealt with demons, both studying and slaying of said creatures. This particular group is considered the black sheep of the church, as in this group abilities comes before faith. Making this division gold the most none believers among all the other.

Then lastly the **[Executors] **a lovely branch of the church led by the Seraph of vengeance and justice Raguel, which dealt with the complete and utter destruction of all heretical beings. Many consider this as the bloodiest and most violent department of the church where most of its members are considered first-rate murderers who became mankind's weapon against all the evils of the world. Naruto Uzumaki was ten when he was inducted into their ranks.

**[The Armory] **was but one of hundreds of the division of the church, and much like it's rather unoriginal and plain name, this division served as a group who are responsible for the acquisition, maintenance, and eventual distribution of all the weapons created by the various subdivisions of the church which are sent and stockpiled into division.

Though **[The Armory] **in itself could considered unique in a way that entrance to this group's division or even knowledge about the members of the group were in a strict need to know basis. Honestly some of the people who worked in the darker parts of the church didn't know of its existence as information and entry to the armory was granted only to a handful of individuals who the church considers the best of the best, thus allowing them access to obtain the highest qualities of all the weapons created by the church.

**Play Ghost in the Shell OST: Doll house**

That was why at that very moment one Naruto Uzumaki was walking along that dark pitch black underground tunnels that existed beneath the Vatican. He did not bother to use a torch to light his path, rather he knew that the path would not open itself to those that carried a light in these tunnels. After all only those who braved through the deep darkness without the guide of light may reach the treasuries and tools that awaited within **[The Armory]**.

For what felt like hours the bespectacled exorcist traversed through the darkness.

He went up two sets of stairs, he went down two others.

He took slipped in a tiny crack on a wall leading to the left, he ducked and entered an unused sewage steed to the right.

He pushed down a secret wall and walked to the left, he then kicked down a pillar which opened a door leading to an equally dark corridor leading to the right.

Upon walking this corridor for several minutes he found himself in front of a small altar of an angel with a blind fold holding out its two hands. Around the altar several letters in latin were scattered about. He carefully ran his finger through each object until he found the letter B and A which he then placed on the angels hands making sure to place the B on the left hand and the A on the right hand.

"**Initium (Start).**" The exorcist uttered within the darkness, the only for of response that he got was a soft clicking sound that permeated within the corridor, a small sound when compared to the louder one which soon followed. The altar itself descended into the ground revealing a rather large pathway that was hidden behind it leading to a last set of doors.

This was it, the path leading to **[The Armory]**, the last leg of his impromptu journey.

Taking a deep breath the executor ventured into the last path, walking ever so calmly within the darkness, until he was only a few feet away from the large doors which served as a last barrier to his path.

However before he could even reach this set of doors a flash of blinding white light radiated throughout the dark corridor with such intensity that it forced Naruto to place his hand upon his face just to protect his eyes from the sudden brightness.

"**Why do you cover your eyes from the light young one?**" A deep voice said from the darkness.

Upon hearing those word the exorcist's danger senses went into over drive. Before he even noticed it he jumped back, away from the source of light, his hands already placed upon the handle of his sacred blade, his body poised for combat as his eyes scanned and observed the newcomer appraising its threat level.

There stood in the once dark hallway, an eerie figure garbed in pure white cloak that his most of his or her features from the world. Wisps of holy white energy floated from the figure's body in a most frightening manner. For a moment Naruto was a lost for words, the energy he felt radiating from this being was what could only be described as pure and sheer holiness, an utterly exaggerating amount of holiness that bordered in being vile and down right scary.

"Who are you?" Naruto couldn't help but ask, as he kept his guard up.

The figure extended his or her hand from beneath their cloak revealing to the blond a deathly pale hand holding what looked like a large tome, a pristine silver tome which radiated the same eerie aura that the cloaked figure exuded. "**I** **have written and erased many a names in my tome." **He or she released his or her hold upon said tome and instead of falling to the ground it floated around the figure's body, rotating around him or her as if he or she was the sun. **"What I write is the birth of man, what I erase is the name of the man at death. Forever I shall write until the world reaches its end." **As those words left the figure's mouth Naruto could feel an intense gaze coming from beneath the hood which hid the figure's face. **"Who am I?"**

Naruto put together the hints given to him by the strange figure. After less than a second he connected the dots and bowed his head as a sign of respect as he released his hold upon his weapon. "He who heralds the end, the only unfallen among the angels of death. Sariel."

The path trembles when the immense presence of the vile holiness flooded the room instantly putting Naruto on guard once more. **"I see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. With my eyes I gaze upon your very soul, with my ears I listen to the command of god, with my mouth I only speak the truth." **The pale white hand pointed on his sword. **"You need not tense, I will not hurt you son of the sage."**

Despite his mind's protest of doing the most logical of all things and keeping his guard up, the exorcist soon found himself relenting to the angel's words. After all if this was really one of the Seraph's of death then his life was already forfeit if the figure wished for it.

"**Excellent." **The figure nodded. **"Though I see that something is forming within your mind. You wish to ask soemthing, do not hesitate I answer only in truths."**

"Why is one of the Seraphs here?"

"**I was merely inspecting my division..." **The tome floating and rotating around him stopped for a moment as it opened and revealed the word **[The Armory]** written within it**. "...As the angel who represents the aspect death it is my job to look over the tools for combat, the weapons our warriors wield to slay the damned. Now come oh young one, tell me of why you choose to pass my domain? The domain of the archangel that represents the aspect of death in the heavens, the command of God, Sariel.**"

"For the sake of my mission, I need some steel for the wrath of God my opponent's shall feel. For the sake of my mission, I need to break the rules that God has created. I need weapons, swords, arms, amulets... I need them all for the sake of ending lives. To fight and bring forth death and destruction." Naruto replied in all honesty and without any hesitation less he wants to offend the angel in one way or another, something he'd like to avoid if possible.

There was slow rustling of the head, as the archangel nodded. "**A sword yes you truly are a sword. A weapons used against our foes.**" The angel chuckled. "**A sword needs to be sharp, a sword need to be strong, a sword need to be durable. To achieve all that a sword must be well-kept and maintained, very well you may pass my domain... go on and arm yourself combat as you see fit and continue delivering the judgement of God towards the enemies of the church.**" The cloaked figure stepped aside, away from the door which s/he previously blocked. "**Go on disciple of the Angel of Vengeance, go and spread the justice of God. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy ghost.**"

Naruto bowed his head down in a solemn sign of respect. "Amen." He replied silently before hastily making his way to the doors which the cloaked angel guarded, leaving behind the angel of death who by then held his tome in hand.

"**I have erased many a names due to your actions...**" The Angel of Death chuckled, a ghost of a laughter that would have sent shivers down people's spine. "**...and I will erase many more.**" Bright wisps of white started to embrace the angel's frame. **"I eagerly await what the future holds for you, Descendant of the Sage, Naruto Uzumaki."** uttered Sariel before he disappeared in a literal explosion of blinding white lights that heralded the return of the absolute darkness which reigned within the secret path.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**Play Sword Art Online OST: Everyday Life (Extended)**

There was a wall made of black glass.

To call it eerie, strange, and out-of-place would not be an exaggeration as there were several runes, symbols, seals and crosses engraved upon the wall making it look akin to one gigantic black mural. Though those objects did serve a purpose, because of them this large magically reinforced and enchanted glass that spanned the entirety of the barely lit room called the **[The Armory]** could take on the attack of Ultimate Class Devils.

The glass wall went several metres high and it's length took up the majority of the room, a testament to how large and spacious the place was despite being underground. A few feet in front of this glass behemoth of a wall were several wooden tables with no chairs. They were pieces of furniture which existed for the sole purpose of allowing the very few people who had access to this room to look over and appraise the weapons and supplies that they acquire from this room.

Speaking of weapons and supplies.

Naruto looked around the room and as he expected there was no one other than himself present. Not really surprising as he could count the number of humans allowed to freely enter this room with his hands and feet. With footsteps as light as a feather the bespectacled blond exorcist made his way towards the tinted wall. He didn't bother knocking on the wall or poking any of the runes and symbols upon it but rather he knew that he was already being watched by the people beyond the wall.

Naruto took a deep breath calming himself down from the high of his encounter with the angel of death which clearly unnerved him to some extent before listing out his orders. "Six sets of a hundred MPHS: 1228 with maximum purity, twenty-five bundles of sacred parchments made of papyrus, eight flash bombs, nine bottles of holy water, a hundred blank oriental note, four silver rosaries, one sacred stake made out ivory..." The bespectacled youth pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "...and a hundred cups of Ramen sealed inside a scroll, make sure they vary in flavour preferably of the spicy variety but none of the curry stuff." Naruto waved his had dismissively. "I don't really like curry it especially when you mix it with noodles."

As those words left his mouth a wave of killing intent flooded the armoury. "Oh? Who is this badmouthing Curry." A familiar feminine voice said immediately catching Naruto's attention making him turn away from the wall and tilt his head towards one of the other entrances to the armoury.

Slowly walking towards him was a young woman wearing that looked no older than sixteen or seventeen. She had darkish blue hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a black nun's habit without the head-piece. The lithe young woman was smiling coyly -or was it angrily?- as she sashayed towards him with light footsteps from her combat boots. She was one of his sensei, a member of the **[Burial Agency]** branch, and is one of the top female executors of the Church.

"The very same person who thinks curry is disgusting and inferior when compared to Ramen." Naruto replied flatly, though he had a small mischievous smile on his face.

That seemed to set the young woman off, as his words caused her to make mad dash towards him, eventually accumulating to his head being trapped in a one hand head lock from the nun."You cheeky kid! Haven't I converted you to the glory of Curry after all of these years?"

"I shall only convert upon death Yumi-sensei." He knew he said something wrong when he felt her hold suddenly tighten.

"Naruto-kouhai what did I tell you to call me?" The blue haired young woman said with an overtly sweet tone that Naruto observed was common with rather strong women.

"Megane-sensei." He replied flatly and predictably the headlock tightened, though not to the point of discomfort.

"Not that."

Naruto tilted his head to side innocently."Cosplay Fetishist Sensei?"

A tick mark appeared on the woman's head as she increased her grip on the boy's neck this time illicit a strangled gasp from the younger exorcist. "Definitely not that one brat."

"Curry-sensei?"

"Close but still no dice." She shifted the headlock to a one-armed hug, her body pressed up against his back as she wresting her head on the crook of his neck where she pouted, her lips slightly quivering. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about me after all those night's we've spent together!? Has my cute and adorable **Deshi (Disciple)** slash **Kouhai (Junior) **really forgotten about all that?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he quickly turned around, freeing himself from her hug. "We were training at nights and I was like six at the time. If were going with what you're insinuating then wouldn't that make you a cradle robbing pedophile who craves for young boys?" He countered, internally patting his back when he saw his sensei splutter in surprise clearly not expecting him to tease her back.

The senior exorcist shook her head before smiling coyly. "Well we are members of the church, and you know how there's been issues with some priests who as you said love little..."

Naruto was quick to act as he cut off his sensei preventing her from finishing her sentence."And I think that's a good place to stop that conversation Ciel-sensei."

Ciel placed her hands on her hips."Why? Is it because Kouhai-kun can't handle a little humor?"

"No but I don't think people will be happy if they heard what were talking about. Especially those people who you don't know and just suddenly comments on how much a failure you are at life based on one thing you've said." He responded flatly.

"Where did that come from?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not really sure, perhaps from a memory from a previous life, a past incarnation?"

He could feel a slight spike of killing intent from his sensei, it only came for a moment, less that a second before it vanished. Naruto raised an eye brow of confusion at her actions before he realized what he said. "I'm sorry sensei! I didn't mean it like that way." Naruto quickly waved his hands in front of his body.

The bluenette looked at the blond for a moment, staring at him intently before releasing a sigh. "Fine, I'm going to forgive you this one time it's been so long since we've seen each other and because I know you didn't mean it." The senior executor replied. Talking about past incarnations and past lives were a bit of a sore topic due to the actions of a certain vampire that screwed up her life. "So how's my cute kouhai doing?" She asked quickly changing the topic of their conversation.

"Not good nor bad just..." Several memories flashed within his mind forcing the boy to let out a rather strained smile. "...Normal. Yes, just Normal."

"Hmm..." She looked over towards the younger exorcist for a moment. "That's good, sometimes normal is fine for people in our line of work. Anything more or less would definitely mean that there's something wrong going on in you. So how were your previous missions? Anything that you want to talk about?"

"There's nothing to talk about." He quickly replied. "I did my duties, just like always. That's all to say about them."

The older woman sighed and scratched the back of her head. "No need to get defensive Naruto-kun. I just want you to remember Kouhai-kun, if you ever need anyone to talk to, someone to just listen, you know how to reach me." She said in all honesty showing that she indeed care for the younger exorcist. Truth be told it wasn't that far from the truth as Ciel treated Naruto somewhat like a younger brother and not a student.

"I'm sorry sempai it's just that my past missions has been rather mentally exhausting, I didn't mean to act all defensive like that." He replied feeling bad for making her worry. He didn't like it when people worried, since most of the time worry lead to sadness and he didn't like it when people were sad. "I'll remember your offer okay? I promise I'll tell you later when I feel better. I'll even treat you out to Curry."

The bluenette let out faint smile, one filled with sombre and melancholy as if she recalled a scene from the past. "Now that's the Naruto-kun that I know."

Before the two could proceed with their conversation a loud clicking noise came from the glass wall. Turning towards the colossal wall, Naruto found that a small portion of it was opened, and from that opening a small cart that contained everything that he ordered was pushed out before it closed. With the entire process occurring in the span of a second.

Ciel let out a small whistle. "People in this department still work pretty damned fast."

"That they do sensei, that they do." Naruto walked towards the cart and began rummaging and checking through the various objects he requested. Carefully opening the six cases he scanned and found around a hundred swords in each contained. Nodding to himself he subtly lifted the sleeves of his white jacket revealing several seals and tattoos that ran along the length of his forearm.

"Do you know anyone from this division?" Ciel asked as she looked over the various objects that her former student bought, giving an approving nod every now and then as she checked on the quality of the items.

Naruto shook his head in response as he sealed the mass-produced holy swords within the tattoos on his arms. "People working here are labelled nonexistent. No one knows who lurks behind that wall. We just know they provide us with the tools we need for our trade."

Ciel looked at the black stained glass wall with obvious suspicion. "Really strange if you ask me."

The exorcist pulled down his sleeves, his hands moving onwards to the other contents of the cart. "Why don't you ask your weapon Nanako? Didn't you get her from here? She may know something about them."Naruto took the rosaries, holy water, sacred scriptures, blank notes, flash bombs, and deposited them on the pockets that lined his jacket. He then took the scroll marked Ramen and carefully placed it in his pants pocket.

"Already did, she said she didn't know anything about the wall." Ciel walked towards it and gave it a light tap. "I mean I've been here way before you Naruto-kun and even I have no idea about what's behind this thing."

"Mhmm that's strange I expect her to at least know something about them." He pushed the now empty cart towards the wall. Upon contact a small opening formed causing the cart to disappear towards the other side. Again it all happened in less than a second, not giving those standing outside a glance of what happened within the glass wall.

"Yoh~ Ciel-san, Naruto-san." A somewhat lazy voice echoed in the large room. Turning towards the caller of their names Ciel and Naruto found a familiar looking blond young man with blond hair and green eyes, wearing priestly garments walking towards the two of them.

"Oh Dulio is that you? When did you get back?" Naruto asked as he turned towards his partner before his last mission.

The strongest exorcist chuckled. "I just got back earlier today." He pointed at member of the **[Burial Agency]**. "We actually took the same flight to get back here, just different classes though."

"Why again was I stuck in Economy while you were in first class?" Ciel asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Digs on possessing the second strongest longinus and being the strongest exorcist of the church?" When all he got in response was a blank stare from his peers, he chuckled and decided to give a slightly more serious answer. "Well it might be because I could actually afford the tickets since you did say something about spending all your money in your little curry foray."

Naruto nodded in agreement with his fellow blond. "That is definitely like sensei."

"You blonds are teaming up on me." She gritted her teeth as a the image of a certain golden blond-haired vampire flashed in her mind. "Why does it always have to be the blond ones who always knows how to get in my nerves."

Naruto turned to his fellow blond. "So what are you doing here Dulio?"

"Hmm well I'm here for a quick resupply. I just need some more holy water and a few rosaries."

"Oi don't just ignore me!" Ciel protested.

Predictably she was ignored by the two causing her to grumble something about blonds as she turned to the wall and made some orders of her own, finally remembering why she was here for in the first place.

"That's rare for you." Naruto crossed his arms around his chest. "You almost never have to resupply since you just ice everything to oblivion using Zenith Tempest."

Dulio laughed sheepishly. "Well something came up and I had an encounter with a really strong Vampire in India about two weeks ago just after we separated from that mission."

"Mhm Vampires really are getting active these days." Reaching for his pockets the bespectacled exorcist pulled out a scroll. "So how did the fight go?" He asked as he handed the scroll to Dulio who looked at it in obvious confusion.

"It was actually a challenge. Like seriously had to step up my game when I faced this guy." He replied before taking the scroll. "What is this?" The strongest exorcist asked politely.

"Mochi, just open it up and channel your energy into the seals." Dulio did as he was told and was rewarded with several boxes of mochi that came from the scroll. "So you got yourself in a good scrap huh? That's rare, you almost never get serious for anything. The last time I heard you got serious was when you got into a scuffle with the **[Slash Dog]** from **[Grigori]**."

"Hehehe I remember that fight it was definitely one that I had to go all out." He opened one of the boxes and took out a piece of green tea mochi that he stared to chew on. "But that wasn't the case with this vampire, you see this guy did this thing. Well I don't really know what he was doing but it was a pain cause it was like he was teleporting all over the place."

"A sacred gear?"

"Might be." Dulio shrugged his shoulders. "Though I never did find out cause the vamp what was his name... Marlon? Yeah I think it was Marlon, basically ran away after I started taking the battle seriously. If it wasn't for that trick of his I would have killed him with my Zenith Tempest."

"How did he get away?"

"Well we were fighting to the death and I already froze one of his arms and then it happened." The young man narrated lazily.

"He used his technique?"

"No." Dulio quickly shook his head. "I smelled the aroma of a rare delicacy sold in the village where our battle occurred. A rare type of curry produced using naturally grown vegetables and spices."

The bespectacled exorcist found himself staring blankly at the possessor of Zenith Tempest. "Don't tell me..."

Dulio chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Before I even realized it I was already running for the place that cooked the curry and well the Vampire probably used that opportunity to escape."

Naruto palmed his face. "I swear Dulio Gesualdo this better not come back and bite any of us in the ass." He turned towards Ciel and saw that she finished her business with the merchant as she carried along eight cases with what he assumed contained his sensei's weapon of choice the corporeal demon repelling blades, Black Keys.

"You see what curry has done?" He jokingly pointed at her, and much to his surprise he was ignored by his sensei who instead gave Dulio a knowing look. "Was it the one sold in that stand beside the large building in the market place?" She asked.

Dulio nodded enthusiastically. "The really spicy and tangy vegetable curry. Really worth letting a vampire go so I could it fresh off the pot."

"Oh I know that one! Definitely the best vegetable curry in the world. Know that I won't reprimand you for your course of action as even I would have probably tempted to abandon combat for the sake of tasting and eating that luscious and heavenly curry."

"The vegetables were cooked to perfection."

"The Ratios and mix of the spices used to create the sauce was nothing less than perfect."

Naruto coughed out rather loudly getting his peer's attentions and effectively cutting their conversation about curry. It was somewhat rude but in hind sight it was the best course of action as the last time the two talked about curry they descended into a talk about wide array of curry and ingredients that spanned three and a half hours. That and he didn't really see what was so good about curry after all Ramen was better anyways. "So yeah speaking of vampires. I'm going on a mission to kill another one of them, one who's apparently somewhere in Italy."

Dulio blinked for a moment as he chewed on yet another mochi."Hmm we've really getting a lot of missions about killing vampires recently." He replied not really minding the sudden change of topic. It was too troublesome to talk about the change.

"Are you going solo?" Ciel asked in a slightly more professional tone.

The sword of the church shook his head. "I'm working with someone from the church, who it is I have no idea. Aside from that person I'm also going to be working with **[Hellsing]**."

"**[Hellsing]** huh..." The bluenette sent a worried glance at Naruto. "Are you..."

"It's okay sensei, I no longer have any ill will with that organization."

Ciel was silent for a moment as she looked at him intently, looking for any hints of lies or anger hidden within his calm facade. After a few seconds of peering and failing to find what she seek, the woman nodded."Good wouldn't want your personal issues to get in the way of your mission. I thought you better than that."

"Mhmm." Dulio nodded in agreement with the blue haired executor's words as he chewed on some green tea mochi. "So the vampire from any of the noble houses?"

"I have no idea. The details are pretty vague, normal vampiric abilities, and the target is supposed to be a vampire who was killed about twenty plus years ago."

"So someone wasn't thorough in killing the vamp off." Ciel quipped.

"And I have to clean up their mess. Not that I'm complaining about it, after all it's my duty to kill the heathens that roam this world." The possessor of the Kusunagi shrugged as he spoke.

"You know you should really brighten up a bit..." Ciel said as she let out an exasperated sigh. "Doing nothing but missions and training would definitely make me insane. You should take a vacation."

Naruto scratched the back of his head causing his spiky blond locks to bristle about. "I just got back from a week off, and you can say I love doing missions and training since they help to relax."

"You know I wish I had the motivation that you're showing but... I'm rather content with slacking around and enjoying my delicacies as I travel around the world." Dulio commented lazily reminding his companions once more that he was pretty laid back despite being the strongest exorcist of the church.

"To each his own I guess."

"Speaking of missions..." Ciel turned to Naruto and pointed a finger at him in a style reminiscent of a certain ace attorney. "What was this I heard about you fighting a vampire without using your magatama or True Holy Sword?"

"Wait, where did you hear that from?"

The point shifted from one blond to the other who was still munching on some mochi. "We talked for a bit when we were waiting for our flight."

"Et tu Dulio?"

Dulio chuckled sheepishly. "Well I didn't really know I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that you tried fighting a Vampire from the Tepes with nothing but your mass-produced holy swords?"

"Fair enough."

The oldest of the trio tapped her left foot on the ground. "So I'm waiting for my explanation about that reckless stunt that you pulled."

"Ummm I didn't feel like using them? Don't really see the problems since I won."

Ciel gave Naruto a stern look as she took her infamous Ciel-sensei persona as if berating him for dying and getting a game over from a game. "Naruto-kun, yes you won that fight but next time you may not be lucky against your opponents and you may need to rely on the **Seji no Sanpo (Three Treasures of the Sage)**" She pointed at the pair of glasses on his face, his magatama necklace, then finally on the sword resting on his back. "**Yata no Kagami**- the wisdom of the sage, **Yasakani no Magatama** -benevolence of the sage, **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** -the valour of the sage. Using any of those three would almost always even out any battles you face. Care to explain why you aren't using any of them or their abilities?" She pointed back at the nine magatama bead necklace. "Especially this one since in my opinion its the most useful out of all of them as it gives you the ability to boost yourself in battle. So please care to share Naruto-kun?"

"Mhmm share share..." Dulio mutttered in the side as he chewed on some more mochi, apparently having forgotten why he was here in the first place as he still hasn't sent an order for his supplies.

Naruto looked the two of them for a moment before relenting to his sensei's demands and sharing to her- and by extension Dulio- his reasoning behind his action. "I prefer not to completely rely on these artifacts, using them would dull my abilities as it would lead me to being reliant on the boosts and abilities that they grant me upon activation and continuous usage of them will make me predictable. You know that I like to polish and use my skills to their fullest during battles and that I'm not the type to just flat-out use a nuke in every combat situation."

The long time member of the Burial Agency faction of the church scolded him like the kind sensei/senpai that she was. "Naruto-kun what your saying is good and all but you need to remember not using and practicing your other abilities can also as you say dull your abilities. You should really consider using them next time you fight or find yourself in a pinch or even the next time you train just so you won't get rusty."

"She's right you know, what you did was really reckless bordering stupid." Dulio said, throwing his own two cents in the conversation. "Though I have to admit it was pretty cool and entertaining to see you beat the crap out of that Tepes guy."

Naruto paused for a moment and allowed their words to sink in, in all intents and purposes his sensei and friend did have a pretty solid point, he wasn't practicing using the abilities of his artifacts baring Kusanagi's. Truth be told he couldn't even remember the last time he used the magatama's abilities. He sighed, finally giving up his planned rebuttal since, she did make sense, and he didn't want her getting sad that he wasn't listening to her advice. "Okay I promise to use them next time I train or find myself fighting someone strong."

"Good, that's my beloved student Naruto-kun" She patted and rubbed his head, a gesture she always did when she was happy or proud about his actions while Dulio simply sent him a happy nod from the side.

A small smile made its way along Naruto's face as he smiled at his two allies. "As long as I can make you two happy." He said as the three of them conversed about various topics before the bespectacled blond pardoned himself and left the group in order to start his mission.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

When Naruto Uzumaki arrived at the city of Milan, the sun was already long gone, and in its place a blanket of stars and the mystical moon ruled the perpetual cloudless heavens.

Upon departing from his transportation, a helicopter which landed a top a hospital, the exorcist found himself once more walking down a set of familiar streets. Milan hasn't really changed much since his last stay, it was still as beautiful as ever, the streets, the roads, the magnificent architectures.

Not even the darkness of night could tarnish their beauty, dare he say it even increased the aesthetic appeal of his surroundings.

Santa Maria delle Grazie, Holy Mary of Grace was one of the such, the red brick wall of the famed Dominican convent of Milan known as a World Heritage site and famous for containing the mural of **[The Last Supper]** by the ever famous Leonardo da Vinci looked magnificent beneath the night sky.

The descendant of the sage found himself walking towards the convent, carefully noting that there was not a single soul nearby, there were no civilians, priests, acolytes. It was as if the entire street and the surrounding area near it was abandoned for that night.

Chalking that fact up as an act of either **[Hellsing]** or his own organization Naruto made his way within the convent hastily making his way through the halls, benches, and altars until he reached the barely light refectory of the convent, stopping just in front of the famous mural which served as the designated meeting spot for that night.

His normally cold blue eyes reflected a hint of melancholy as he looked at the painting, a sight that he has seen many a times. Every time he looked at this painting his eyes couldn't help but gaze upon a man garbed in blue robes while holding a small bag money as he sat towards the left of the son of god.

Judas Iscariot.

The greatest betrayer of the church.

He of thirty silver coins whose kiss lead to the inevitable death of the son of God.

However every time he gazed upon this painting it was not Judas that he thought of, but rather his mind focused on the word **[Iscariot]**, the very same holy order in which his deceased teacher served until the bitter end.

"Alexander-sensei." The young man muttered as he kept looking at the mural. His thoughts flying a mile away as they recalled the his teacher. His teacher was a compassionate and kindhearted man to children and to those within a church yet when facing his adversaries his sensei was merciless, unstoppable, border line psychotic killer. In a sense he took after his teacher, taking into his own ideology the importance of showing kindness and compassion to those he considered close to himself while showing no mercy to the creatures of the night who brought about unhappiness to the world.

Naruto sighed as he was brought out of his reverie when he sensed something moving about within the shadows of the long white corridor leading to the mural. As he turned around to look for what ever it is that disturbed him from his thoughts the dim lights illuminating the refectory died out, even the windows thatnear the ceiling was shrouded in reddish mist engulfing the room in darkness.

There was sense of malice and dread moving in the air, it was a fear inspiring feeling that would have rendered even the bravest men in to a state of catatonia. Then again Naruto Uzumaki was unlike many men, so despite the heavy feeling in the air the exorcist showed no fear.

**Play Naruto OST: Beautiful Green Wild Beast**

His eyes adjusted almost immediately to the darkness, magnificent cold blue orbs, that scanned the area in hopes of finding the perpetrator for this fiasco. He took a sniff in the air, and noted that the smell of iron filled the area."The smell of blood. Oh joy." He said flatly before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Stop it with the theatrics. I know you're there heathen, come out before I make you."

Black wisps outlined in a hue of crimson blood rattled in the ground, crawling, stalking, and creeping before they lashed out violently in the form of sharp threads that shot off the ground and sped towards the executor in a clear attempt to impale him on the spot.

Unfortunately for the manipulator of those bloody black threads the exorcist saw them coming a mile away, giving the young man enough time to flip himself through the air evading all the tendrils as he landed on a spot far from the deadly blackness. "I had a feeling that something like this would have happened if we were to meet again." Three blades appeared in between the knuckles in each of his hands as his eyes went around the room, carefully observing every little detail in order to find his attacker. "You can come out now, where ever you are..."

He sensed a spike of malicious energy coming from his left and almost automatically he responded by tossing all of his swords towards the spot not really caring that he and his attacker were inside a world heritage site.

***Thunk* *Thunk* **Thunk***

The dull thumps echoed as his sword hit nothing but the hard concrete missed or rather his opponent evaded his attack, and in response several black spikes erupted from the ground forcing him to jump away once more, only this time he conjured two blades one in each hand as he turned around and crossed the swords successfully blocking a horizontal strike coming from what looked like a long pole wrapped in brown cloth.

***Clang***

The sound of steel crashing against steel resounded in the room before Naruto was sent flying back as he was over powered by his attacker. His feet skidded along the ground as he held on both of his swords, his eyes never leaving the frame of his opponent who was hidden in the shadows.

It was then that light of the early morning moon decided to hand him its aid. The light seeped through the darkness which tainted the windows revealing unto the blond the familiar features of his attacker. His opponent is a voluptuous young woman with short blond-coloured hair, she was wearing a blood red uniform with a short skirt, a pair of white gloves with eerie symbols engraved upon them, long black stockings, and a tall brown boots. Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that she had pale skin and deadly blood-red eyes it would have been rather hard to pass her off as anything other than a hot and sexy nineteen year old girl. Sadly that was not the case, as he knew full well that his young woman was a vampire that went by the name of Seras Victoria.

There was a tense silence between the two as they measured up their opponents, each carefully planning their next moves, along with their opponents moves. A mind game shared between to adversaries who were familiar with each others fighting style.

His attacker was the first to speak. "Hound." She spat out in a mix of familiarity and anger as she held the long and thick pole like object wrapped around in brown cloth with one hand.

"Kitten." Naruto replied in kind as he stared at the buxom blond-haired woman or rather Vampire. The swords in each hands increasing from a one to a three.

Tense silence ruled once more after the brief exchange of words, as both carefully sized up their opponents. A total of five seconds passed before the silence was broken by the vampire. With a quick step she rushed towards Naruto, her hands grasping onto the large makeshift bat.

Before she even swung the large object in a sweeping horizontal arc the exorcist already leaned his body back to avoid the initial blow. The exorcist then quickly manoeuvred himself to her defenceless side tossing all six blades at her.

***WOOSH* *WOOSH* *WOOSH**WOOSH* *WOOSH* *WOOSH***

All six blades shot through the air as they came at the vampire in a surprising amount of speed, that caught the vampire off guard and caused all six blades to impale Seras all over her chest and stomach.

Normally mass-produced holy blades would prove themselves to be fatal towards demons, devils, and vampires, but there are rare situations where creatures belonging to those categories have an innate resistance towards the poisonous and deadly effects of the blessed blades. He knew for a fact that Seras Victoria was one of the few who possessed such resistance due to the blood that flowed through her veins along with her high-end regeneration. That was why he wasn't really surprised when she barely flinched as she was stabbed by his blades.

Seras shrugged them off and charged at him once more, thrusting, swinging, and stabbing that large pole she had in her hand like it didn't weight over sixty kilograms.

"Please don't tell me that you're holding a grudge." Naruto muttered as he carefully dodged each blow knowing full well that just one of those monstrous vampiric empowered attack could warrant him a one way trip to the hospital.

"The last time we worked together, you left me trapped inside a mineshaft that was in a barren island in the middle of nowhere! You even bloody blew my helicopter up to strand me on that island!" She shouted as she wielded and used her pole with the skill of an experienced bojutsu practitioner.

"I was dealing with my grief." The bespectacled exorcist replied in a dead panned voice as he purposely opened his guard, tempting his opponent to attack the weak points within his defense to have a better chance in avoiding each blow.

"How is that dealing with your grief!" She swung the make shift staff downwards with such force that a large gash formed upon the ground from the point of impact.

Naruto rolled to the side to avoid her attack, he then braced his body to endure the shock wave that her attack produced before he channeled chakra to his legs and kicked off the ground. He rushed at his opponent, speeding around her as he threw several holy swords towards her, each blade nailing her body in a different spot. "Your master did killed my own and that made me unhappy. To balance things of I made you unhappy by stranding you in the island, for how long again?" He asked as he ran circle around the vampire, for once glad that he was a bit faster than his adversary.

"Two Months!" She shouted as she shrugged off his attacks, not even flinching at the pain she felt with each mass-produced sword which was not holy enough to actually warrant her attention. Nope she wasn't even bothered by the fact that she had around fifteen blades sticking out all over her body, her own blood splattering down on both her weapon and the floor of the church.

"Hmm what a coincidence, that was about the same amount of time I was upset due to my sensei's passing." Naruto replied with indifference which came out more of a deadpan as he tossed another sword at Seras followed by a vial of holy water.

Her red eyes caught sight of the sword allowing her to tilt her head aside in order to avoid it. The vial of holy water on the other hand, smashed against her face drenching her in pure blessed water. "The smell of holy water. Oh joy." The woman wiped to holy water off her face, not even showing a sign of discomfort despite the fact that her pale skin was burning and sizzling upon contact with the water, proving once more that she came from a fine lineage of vampires, perhaps even the finest among all the families and vampiric factions. After all she did carry the blood of one of the few vampires who reached Ultimate Class in terms of power levels.

"Oh? So the little vampire girl is all grown up. Finally gotten some of your insane master's quirks? Like that persistent ability of his to not die when everyone wants him dead." With a sword in each hand the executor took several steps away from Seras, distancing himself from his opponent as he thought of another approach that he could use to deal damage to his attacker without using his **Shinka Jutsu (Sacred Fire Technique)** as he didn't want to burn this hole place down, he could just imagine how many people with be saddened by the fact that the original painting of the Last Supper was burned down in a fight between a vampire and a priest. Also he was planning on not dealing that much damage to the point that it'd kill her since he was technically going to work with her for this mission, just enough pain to make her wish she was dead.

"Says the little brat who tosses his swords around like his old teacher. How old were you the last time we met? You were pretty short back then were you like five?" She asked back as she carefully pulled out each blade impaling her body, before tossing the bloodied blades on the ground. There was a slight sizzling noise and a bit of pain and discomfort but it wasn't anything that the buxom blond wasn't used to at this point.

Naruto on the other hand sent his opponent an irritated glare.

He was around ten or eleven when they first met in the midst of the fiery battle field of London, but it that was more of a parting glance between the two of them as they did not even fight, they just passed by one another as he fought against the armies of the Ultimate Class vampire along with the members of Iscariot while she stood by her master's side. It wasn't until a joint mission to slay a remnant of the artificial vampire project set by the Nazis around two years ago that he truly met the vampire and it was painfully obvious that the two weren't going to get along as his younger self greeted the Draculina by putting a holy sword through her throat.

Probably not the best way to introduce yourself to normal people but it certainly served as a great way to make yourself known to vampires and devils. After all if a sword being shoved down their throat wouldn't make one hell of a first impression then the blond didn't know what would.

Taking her bringing up his old teacher as a cue, Naruto opened the proverbial Pandora's box as he let out one insult that he was dying to use against the vampire of **[Hellsing]**. "Says the heathen whose master died from eating a cat." Naruto smirked as he recalled more details of the reports about the girl's master, one of the most notorious vampire in existence, a heathen by the name of Alucard. "A tom cat at that. Who knew your master swung that way?"

The swing of her make shift staff at his direction couldn't have come any faster.

Naruto ducked avoiding the enraged blow by mere inches, that was why he liked insulting and riling his opponents up. Made them sloppier and more predictable. After evading the blow Naruto aimed for her legs lashing both his blades out in attempt to slice them off from the thighs.

Seras apparently saw this coming as she managed to evade his attack by taking several steps back, as she backed up she swiped the long steel object at Naruto prompting the blond to slightly jump off the ground and with a little application of chakra stand himself along the length of weapon.

Naruto attempted to attack her from there as he rushed towards her running a top her wrapped weapon only to quickly abandon such thoughts when tendrils of blackness made out of blood whipped out from the length of her weapon forcing him to shift his attention towards the deadly objects.

With a swing of his blades his sliced several of them off preventing them from reaching his body. He then slightly crouched down and expelled chakra from his legs shooting backwards towards the ceiling and away from Seras. In the few seconds that he spent airborne as he flew backwards the bespectacled exorcist's arms flickered from existence as he threw than a hundred precisely aimed mass-produced holy swords at the vampire. "**Hyaku-Shi no Ame (Rain of a Hundred Deaths)**" He uttered not opting to light the swords on fire while sent a smirk at the vampire who stared at the rain of swords with slightly widened eyes.

Using her monstrous strength Seras hefted her make shift staff in front of her, holding it with two hands before proceeding to skillfully spin it around. A symphony of clings and clangs echoed in the empty church as her the pelting rain of holy steel clashed against the length of her weapon. With each passing blade that she parried a piece of the cloth was torn and shredded until nothing was left revealing her makeshift staff to be nothing more that her infamous cannon the [**Harkonnen] **aka a really big fucking cannon.

Before Naruto could even land on the ground the vampire already successfully blocked or misdirected the hundred blades with the help of her inhuman abilities. Unfortunately for the church though, the swords she blocked were sent crashing towards windows, walls, and the floor, wrecking a good portion of the area where the **[Last Supper]** was kept.

With a soft thud Naruto landed on the floor, his back was against a white wall, while his front was facing the barrel of a large cannon which was pointed towards his direction by a visibly angry Seras.

"Eat this!" The vampire shouted and with an audible click she pulled the trigger and fired off a large armor-piercing shell, that had enough fire power to kill a large group of the undead.

A small grin made its way towards Naruto's face as he did what no sane man would do.

Instead of running or rolling to the side to evade the speeding bullet, he walked towards the speeding bullet, his cold blue eyes never gazing away from its trajectory as he carefully followed the bullet while he shifted his body to adopt an impromptu iaido stance. He then quickly drew the famed grass cutting sword in his back and sliced the incoming projectile in two with ease, before he sheathed his blade just as quick when he drew it. Meanwhile the two halves of the bullet carelessly pass behind him, exploding into an inferno as they crashed against the wall.

"Did I push a button?" He tilted his head to the side. "...Are you mad?" Naruto asked as the fiery results of Seras' cannon shot burned fiercely behind his body, not really minding or caring about the flames.

Seras growled at the exorcist as she loaded another bullet at her cannon. "Master is not gay and he is definitely dead, unlike yours."

The bespectacled exorcist shrugged as one blade appeared in his left hand, three in his right. "I see, even after all these years, your still stuck in the denial part of Kubler-Ross. I've already went through with it and I have accepted the part that my master died trying to kill your Master."

"I said he's not dead yet!"

Naruto quickly waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night."

She glares at the exorcist. "That's it kiddie gloves are off! Screw working together with you. I'll suplex your first then beat you to a bloody pulp, you asshole!" She stomped violently on the ground, causing spider cracks to appear on the bottom of the soles of her feet. She released her hold on her cannon letting it fall into the ground with a loud thud while she extended her gloved hand towards the front of her body. Her right arm rose slightly, the back of her hand facing the exorcist, her ring and index finger were curled up towards her palm while her middle and fore fingers were pointing down, and lastly thumb extended out. At the same time her left hand moved the opposite direction, middle and fore fingers pointing up, thumb extended to the side, while the other two fingers were curled up. She brought her two hands closed together forming a makeshift square, a single eerie red-eye shined within it, as the entirety of her body was shrouded in blood soaked darkness that radiated malicious energy.

"**Commencing the Cromwell Invocation.** "Seras announced in an obviously deeper and darker voice, as more of the dark wisps of energy surrounded her those words left her mouth what appeared to be dozens of blood red eyes opened all over her body, and with each opened eye the feeling of dread amidst the church increased tenfold.

"Oh so you want to go all out vampire girl?" Naruto asked as he placed he released his hold upon the mass-produced sacred blades, instead he placed his left hand upon the handle of Kusanagi. He did promise Ciel-sensei and Dulio that he would try to use the abilities of the artifacts sometime soon. Now that a perfect opportunity presented itself who was he to say no to that? He spared a look at the nine magatamas in the form of a necklace that he wore. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he started tapping into the power that were dormant within the sacred jewels. "Would you care for me to perform for you..."A large influx of power exploded out of the exorcist's body in the form of waves of golden colored energy. "...**Your last rites?**"His tone changed, shifting into a more feral tone as more of the golden wisps of pure energy which filled the area with life started radiating from his body, counteracting the dreadful feeling in the air.

"**Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." **Seras continued with renewed resolution as the dark energy around her body increased in both size and intensity.

"**O holy hosts above, I call upon thee as a servant of the son of god, to sanctify my actions this day in preparation for the fulfilment of the will of God." **Naruto prayed as a rough outline of a bright fox-like shroud of energy with one tail formed around his body.

"**Release Restraint Level- /Uzumaki Hijutsu: Sosen-(Uzumaki Secret Technique: Ancestry-)"**

The two were about to simultaneously release majority of their powers and let all hell break loose, but sadly they were interrupted when the sound of several continuous gun fires echoed in the air. "Enough!"A loud authoritative voice followed the sound of gun fire."Both of you stand down!"

Upon hearing that commanding voice the dark energy surrounding Seras' body vanished faster than you can say Ramen. Such an event actually caught Naruto off guard and caused him to blink several times as the energy cascading around his frame dissipated as well. And like that what should have become a legendary death match involving a high amount of collateral damage to be remembered for ages to come, was not only interrupted but completely stopped on its tracks.

"I knew something like this might happen." Heavy footsteps echoed within the refectory causing Seras to slightly flinch. Naruto on the other hand turned his head towards the owner of the voice. Walking towards their direction was a woman smoking a large cigar. She has long blond hair, creamy brown skin, and powerful blue eyes. Her clothes consisted of a green suit which hid most of her femininity and made her appear more masculine. He immediately recognized this person as the leader of the **[Hellsing]**, one Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Naruto for one knew that she was just a regular human who lacked any form of power of ability, but despite that he couldn't help but feel that the woman was somewhat dangerous. After all not only did she exude an aura that demanded respect, but she also had the ability at one point in her life to keep not one but two powerful vampires under her command.

How she did it, he had no idea, but without a doubt he knew it was something grand or complex.

The older bespectacled woman stopped a few steps in front of the exorcist and the vampire. She looked around the area, scanning the obvious signs of the small skirmish all over the church. Her eyes then shifted towards the exorcist who met her own blue eyes with his equally blue yet utterly cold orbs. Finally her gaze broke from the exorcist, as they landed on the vampire who was poking her index fingers together like a child while trying -read failing, to make herself known. "What have I told you about holding grudges?"

"To not hold them?" The vampire replied meekly, refusing to meet her mistress' gaze. Due to her actions she didn't notice her mistress walk towards her, nor did she notice her fist dropping on top of her head until it was too late and she already squealing out in pain upon contact. A disturbing thought as being stabbed by mass-produced holy swords didn't even elicit such a response from the buxom blond.

"And what did you do?"

Seras pointed at Naruto who was standing idly by the side with a shaking finger. "I ambushed him to a fight?"

"And why did you do that?"

Seras puffed her cheeks out as she stared on the ground. "Because of what happened last time." Before the vampire could even react her cheeks were already pinched and stretched around by Integra. "I told you to not attack the people of the church! I made it clear that we are now under their jurisdiction and that it is unwise for you to attack anyone from their group!" She pinched harder. "You're causing trouble again and it's giving me a new set of grey hairs! I swear to Christ you're just like your master!"

All the while Naruto was just staring blankly at the scene. Outwards he looked perfectly calm and collected but internally his head was going haywire at the absurdity that he was witnessing. Integra was not using any spells or amulets, or anything else of mystical persuasion. No she was just pinching the vampires cheek and that was enough to keep her in line. "What is going on..." He couldn't help but whisper silently as he looked at the opponent he was considering unleashing most of his abilities on in order to fight, the very same vampire that tanked and took his blows like they were nothing, was getting man handled by a regular human being.

He had the urge to smash his head on something extremely solid.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the sound of struggling and a body getting dragged reach his ears, and much like what he heard the exorcist found that Integra walking towards him while she was pinching Seras by her left ear, dragging the vampire along.

The urge to smash his head increased tenfold.

The two stopped a few steps away from him as the head of **[Hellsing] **pushed the vampire forward while still holding to her ear. "So what do you say to the priest?" Integra asked sternly as she looked at her organization's trump card.

"Sorry..." Seras mumbled out like a child who was being made to do something they didn't like.

"What was that? I didn't hear you missy!"

"Fine." She looked at Naruto her red eyes meeting his blue ones. "I said I'm sorry. I sincerely apologize for attacking you out of nowhere. There I said it!" She looked at Interga with pleading red eyes. "Now can you please let me go?"

"The hell..." Naruto said flatly as his mind reprocessed all the information he had on Seras and Integra. Taking not to the fact that his respect for the former decreased proportionally to the amount it increased for Integra. Though this thoughts still didn't help his mind which all together was having a difficult time to process the absurdity of the situation he just witnessed. Perhaps he should forget about this entire scene. Yep, he should look for Dokuro-chan when he gets back to the Vatican so that she could whack his head with her club and make him forget this entire thing.

Intergra smiled proudly as she nodded her head while she released her hold upon the vampire's ear. "Now that's settle with..." Her eyes landed on Naruto. "I assume that you are the exorcist or rather executor that we would be working with today. Is that right Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sensing that the conversation was taking a more serious and professional turn, the blond opted to put everything he witnessed on the back of his mind repressing it along with any other discomforting memories that may get in the way of his mission. "Indeed I am, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. Although I would have preferred if it didn't involve standing on a battle field."

She took a puff out of her cigar, exhaling white smoke before she responded. "I wouldn't say the same to you, though it is nice to finally meet the infamous **[Sword of the Church]** and **[Hound of the Vatican]** I feel that you also owe our organization an apology for attacking and stranding dear Seras here in the middle on an abandoned island in the pacific."

"It was momentary lapse of judgement on my part as a result of grievance for my master Alexander Anderson's demise at the hands of your organization. I assure you such a thing would not happen a second time around."

"Good. I expect nothing but strict professionalism from one of the best the church can offer." She looked at Seras who was already standing behind her. "Why can't you act all calm and collected like this guy here?"

Seras pouted in response as she kicked some debris on the ground like a child. "I said I'm sorry." She whispered back.

Naruto refrained himself from sighing. "I promise to work together with your organization to the best of my ability. I will try to keep myself and her from killing one another while keeping any further collateral damage from occurring. Are those terms agreeable?"

Integra didn't respond immediately but rather she like the smart woman she was she thought of various loopholes around the executor's words. "Make the promise for both you and your companion then we have a deal."

"Agreed." The exorcist replied before asking a question that suddenly popped up inside his mind. "When does the operation start?"

"At 22:00 hours there will be a debriefing at the** Palazzo Marino, **the place where our temporary base of operations is stationed. After the briefing our groups will then head towards several helicopters stationed nearby that will take us to the scene or at least near it so we can set our last base of operation. The mission will officially begin at precisely 23:35 hours, just five minutes after our estimated arrival time." She took several puffs of smoke, inhaling and then exhaling the smoky essence several times. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal." He replied as he quickly took out his phone from his pockets and scanned the was 19:30 hours, still an adequate amount of time left to search for his partner. "I do apologize for making this meeting short but I will have to pardon myself until the appointed time."He said in a respectful manner before he turned away from the two females and proceeded to exit the area to look for his partner.

Seras watched along until the executor was long gone from the church. "Wait whose going to clean all of this up?" She asked in sudden realization.

"Who do you think?"Integra asked back.

The vampire looked left, right, front, and back in search of any other person inside the church and upon noticing that there was no one there but she and her boss, she pointed at her self. "Umm...me?"

"You have three hours." said Integra as she started walking towards the exit.

"This isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair. You should already know that by now."

Seras visibly deflated."I'll get to cleaning now I guess."

Integra smiled smugly like the badass boss that she was as she took one last puff out of her cigar before throwing it to the ground amidst the rubble that the two combatants created. "You do that." She said as she left the premise of the burning and broken refectory of the convent.

**-Kyokai no Ken-**

**Play Sengoku Rance OST: A Calmly Wind (Repeat Until END)**

There was a calm breeze that swept through the air when one Naruto Uzumaki left the confines of the Santa Maria Delle Grazie. Having no clue about where to find his partner for this mission the executor of the church opted to walk around the city in hopes of finding someone that stood out from the crowd.

As he walked down the streets of the bustling city away from the sealed off area of the convent he found the various residents of the city living about their ephemeral lives completely ignorant of the danger that lurks within the ever existing darkness. Sometimes he couldn't feel but think of how is it like to live like that, a happy and harmonious life filled with false peace and tranquility. A life where there was no need to worry or contemplate about the murders that he will, had, and has committed. Though in the end he knew for a fact, that such as life was impossible for one like him. After all he was a sword of the church, a weapon forged, tampered, and honed to slay heathens.

A weapon of war can never experience the sweet fruits of its labor, the sweat nectar known as peace and normality.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, releasing a warm mist due to the rather cold temperature brought about by the climate.

Why was he thinking about that?

Normally he would have just concentrated on his mission, just thinking about the objectives that must be achieved, how to complete them as efficiently as possible, then go back to headquarters report and take another mission and be on his way.

Such was the cycle of his life.

He was happy with a simple life like that, but somehow something was different.

He didn't know what, but he knew for a fact that something was off.

A memory of a blue rose flashed in his mind.

Naruto shook his head to steer his way out of those distracting thoughts the would get in the way of his mission. Now was not the time to think. It was the time to act. To look for his partner and carry on this mission for the sake of the church. The true holy sword wielder hastened his strides as he walked around the city in search of his still missing partner.

Truth be told he still had no idea who his partner is, as the folder Garule handed him only said that he'll find out who the person was when he saw the, apparently the person would be painfully obvious to see and will without a doubt stand out. Which is saying a lot since the population of this city was around a few million.

Eventually after a few minutes of walking around the city the bespectacled youth found himself in walking towards the **[Castello Sforzesco]**, a large citadel once inhabited by the Duke of Milan which was now nothing more than an ancient relic of the past which served as a museum and attraction spot for tourists. Naruto walked to the castle enduring the blowing of the cold wind as he carefully scanned the surroundings.

There was relatively large square in front of the citadel, and in it stood a large fountain where various residents of the city sat and talked enjoying the cool night. His eyes then darted to the left of the fountain and there he found an old peddler, that sold flowers of all variety who was packing his things most likely going home for the night.

It was then that the of his vision caught sight of a person sitting near the fountain, a person wearing at white cloak that hid most of his or her body which did a good job to conceal the person's identity but did a crappy job to hide the person's presence as they stood out like a sore thumb.

Naruto slowly shook his head as a small bead of sweat dropped down the back of his head while he walked towards the cloaked person. "So you're my partner for this mission?" He asked getting the person's attention.

The exorcist a familiar flash of blue from underneath the hood that hid the person's face as the cloaked person nodded in response. As the blond executor approached the cloaked figure a low grumbling sound reached his ears, a familiar sound in fact that came from the person's stomach.

"You lost all your money again didn't you?" The person nodded slowly in response but he could have sworn he saw a flash of red beneath the hood. Probably a blush if so one most likely from embarrassment.

Naruto sighed. "Don't tell me your making a habit out of this, cause seriously this would be like the fifteenth time this happened to you ever since we started partnering up for missions a few years back."

"I-it was not my fault this time, I was convinced by some merchants into purchasing this..." A baritone and unfeminine voice came from the person wearing the cloak but despite the sound, it was a familiar tone to Naruto and the exorcist knew that the person he was talking to was a girl.

He watched as she placed her hand inside her cloak, rummaging around for a few seconds before she pulled out an object that immediately elicited a twitch of a brow from the bespectacled youth.

The cloaked individual held a suspicious looking phallic object in her hand.

"...The merchants said that this is a stake used to kill vampires. They insisted on me buying it and stressed the point that it was a weapon for fighting vampires and it would protect me if I were ever to encounter one. Though I don't really see how you can use it. The point is too dull, not sharp like normal stakes. The use of the studs along the length of the stake also confuses me as I don't know what they are used for. Though I think they maybe used in conjunction with the stake's vibrating capabilities. I also think that it might be used for a form of ritual or are they sacred runes or sigils used to reinforce this stake's..." Before she could even finish her sentence Naruto's hands already lashed out and grasped the suspicious looking stake.

Without even thinking about it Naruto found himself throwing the damned object with all the force his body and chakra could muster, throwing it west wards, making it fly through the air until it was nothing more but a silver glint in the night sky.

"..Strength." She blinked comically underneath her cloak, her eyes then followed the direction in which the stake was thrown and saw that it was nothing but a small speck in the bright sky. "Ah? Why did you do that Uzumaki? It could have been useful during our fight against the vampire."

"Trust me we don't need it." Naruto said with finality knowing full well that what the starving exorcist of the church bought was not a stake but rather a phallic object used for self pleasuring and procreation. He'd really have to thank Curry-sensei someday for teaching him about that stuff or he'd be clueless as his current companion. He just shuddered at the idea of using such a thing during a vampire hunt, he was sure that if he were to pull that stake out the vampire would have laughed themselves to death.

On a side note he still recalled a time that he thought the protection sold in convenience stores was the same as protection amulets that the church provided. Embarrassment wouldn't even begin to describe how he felt on that one particular occasion.

A scary aura effectively drew Naruto out of his thoughts, with one quick look he found that the aura was being emitted by the cloaked exorcist, and for a moment Naruto could have sworn that the eyes hidden within glowed an unnaturally frightening red. "...I spent all my money on that Uzumaki. I do hope that you're planning on compensating for it."

"I would do normally do that but not now, not when our hunt is to start in a few hours." He shook his head as he said those word. "But you are also at fault for carelessly spending your money on random objects that attracts your attention. Take this as another learning experience for you just like all the other times..." He whispered the last part, hoping she wouldn't catch it.

She heard him. "What was that?"

"I said it's good to see you again." He waved her off as he smiled innocently at his partner for this mission, an all too sweet smile that was often worn and used by their sword instructor Gridselda Quarta. A smile he uses when she wants things to go her way.

His fellow exorcist flinched, her body unconsciously inching away from his as he projected that eerie yet familiar smile. "Ugh..." The exorcist placed her hands on her temples and started rubbing it. "Please don't do that you know that smile unnerves me."

Naruto nodded in satisfaction as he derailed the conversation from what would have probably become and argument for the two of them. Griselda-sensei trained this one well.

Another gurgle of the stomach echoed between the two of them, one of the two already looking down at the ground in embarrassment for her obvious plight. He turned towards the sitting exorcist, his left hand reaching towards her, inviting her to use it to get herself up. "Hmm how about this let's go out and eat dinner before our mission. You know since our mission doesn't start in a few hours and its been a while since we've been on a mission together." The blond suggested upon seeing his partner's obvious plight.

His cloaked partner stared at the extended limb for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it with her slender and calloused hand. With one small huff she pulled herself up. "...It really has been a long time Uzumaki." The girl said as she dusted her cloak with her free hand, while her other hand was still linked with Naruto's own.

"Let's find a nearby restaurant, we can catch up while we eat." He sent a soft smile at her. "It's even my treat."

Her stomach grumbled once more, as if answering for her without her consent."I would enjoy that." She admitted as she bowed her head down in hopes that he wouldn't see her embarrassment.

"Come on then, let's go." The blond started walking, his hand still holding hers as he walked through the town leading her to a restaurant he saw in passing a few minutes back.

"Thank you... Uzumaki." The exorcist said not bothering the to hide the feeling of relief and happiness in her tone. Naruto turned back to her in order to reply but at that moment a strong gust of wind blew by, the red roses sold in peddler's cart flew up in the sky, their petals being dragged along by the cruel breeze as they detached themselves from the flowers causing a miniature of storm of red petals to fly about the night sky.

At the same time, the hood covering his companion's features was blown back by the wind revealing her hidden features to the world filled with floating petals of roses. She was beautiful, a young woman around his age with powerful brown eyes and short blue hair with a green fringe that contrasted the momentarily red landscape created by the flowers behind her.

He paused for a moment taking in how much she has changed since they've last seen each other around four years back, the red behind her made her more appealing to his eyes. Yes, red was perfect color to describe her, brave, fierce, strong. Such an aggressive and violent color extremely fitting for his fellow swordsman or in this case swordswoman.

"I appreciate it." She said dragging him back to the realm of reality for but a second and allowing him to reply to her words with his own.

"There's no problem Xenovia..." He shook his head as if to emphasize his words before he sent her one heartwarming smile, ultimately he was content and happy with life when he saw those he cared for happy." After all, that's what friends are for right?" Naruto asked as he and his companion walked in search of a place to dine underneath the dazzling and beautiful night sky.

**-Kyokai no ken END-**

**EN1: The Church/Angels: **Yeah chapter included a small sneak peak of Naruto's life within the church and his interactions with several members such as Garule, Dulio, and Ciel. For the Angels I'm starting incorporate/introducing/mentioning/alluding to them early on as a lot of angels will be involved in one of my future arcs, a major one at that. As a spoiler I should just say this now since I alluded to it the whole chapter but Garule is the human name of **Raguel the Angel of Justice and Vengeance** and though he has a kind and grandfatherly persona he is more of if you may say a Danzo when it comes to his views and actions. Luce (He is not Lucifer and I won't reveal which angel he is as of yet) on the other hand often acts calm and stoic, appears to be like Danzo but his ideals are actually similar to Hiruzen. To put it in perspective Luce is the counter balance to Garule, he is the Sarutobi to Garule's Danzo. Luce cares and teaches Naruto not because he hopes of making a weapon out of the boy but because it is his self imposed responsibility to see the light within Naruto flourish. Suriel or Sariel the Angel of Death on the other hand well you'll have to see what his role in this story is until later on. As for various characters and divisions I won't outright say that they'll have big roles in the story but do note that they'll have roles to play in the future. Oh and to type moon fans the Ciel I'm using is mostly her exaggerated Carnival Phantasm version at least during her casual scenes during battles and serious situations I'm using her Roa hating persona.

**EN2: Vampire Hunting:** This is an important arc for Naruto (character development wise) as well as Xenovia (One of my favourite girls in the series), expect some interactions between the two and Seras. Sorry about those who were expecting Alucard but I really can't find him working with Naruto in any way and his current state of Death fits well within my bastardized timeline (Events of Hellsing occurred during the year 2006). Ability wise **Seras is weaker than her master but she has embraced her vampirism meaning she has a decent number of lives within her, hundreds actually**. **Thus the need for restraints.** Also I'm not going to outright say who Naruto, Seras, and Xenovia are going to fight but know that I've planned to include this character many many times in my other fics. My clue as to who the person is... well look at the conversation between Dulio and Naruto in this chapter. Props to who can actually get it. Also I left a hint about what I'm basing the setting on the next two chapters on the directions Naruto took in the dark path to [The Armory] Kudos to those who get that one as well.

**EN3: Asia and the Occult Research Club: **What they are doing will be featured in an interlude so don't worry about me forgetting about them. But if I did forget about them then please feel free to pistol whip me.

**And now that all of that is said and done here is just a little something that's been boiling in my mind/pseudo challenge.**

**Omake: GAME OVER**

Keima Katsuragi is known as God to some people, the a God of Conquest famous for having ensnared and captured the hearts of thousands, there is no girl he can't capture, there in no ending he can't see, and apparently there is no game that he can't beat. Emphasis on apparently as it was soon made clear to him that there was one game that he could not beat.

The game called life.

For one day as he walked down the famous streets of Akibahara after an epic journey of life and death that involved the normally recluse and nonathletic boy leaving the comforts of his school and home and venturing out into the world in search of a limited edition dating sim the game called life came knocking at his face. Well not life parse but rather a beautiful young woman who invited him out on a date.

Predictable he ignored her attempts to allure him and ask him out for the sake of other women, which existed within the confines of his hand held PFP. The young woman did not take kindly to that, not at all. For she followed him as he walked through the streets of Akibahara, the train stations, the roads of his home town, which eventually led to the boy who was still playing with his PFP passing through a relatively abandoned park on his route home.

That was when the woman he ignored acted.

Looking back at things, he would later come to regret not noticing the tell tale signs of a Yandere flag being wave right across his face. If he only noticed it sooner then life perhaps wouldn't be so troublesome. But alas life was a cruel game, and it had a lot in store for the God of Conquest.

One moment he was walking to his home, the next he was stabbed through the chest by a spear of light, his blood splattering into his beloved console as he crumpled on the ground, dying like a protagonist who ended up getting a bad end for doing something stupid like not getting enough points with the heroines.

He didn't really notice when his attacker left, heck he didn't even know why he was still conscious after being impaled with extreme prejudice by his attacker. Though one thing was for certain, this was not an ending that he was expecting. As he lay dying on the ground he stared at the screen of his PFP, a screen marred with his own blood, a screen where a pink haired girl was looking sadly at him as if aware of his death.

"Yokkyun." He uttered with his dying breath, as he stared at her. Stared into her sad blue eyes. He couldn't die here, not in front of his Yokkyun but not just for her, he can't die if there were still hundreds if not thousands of girls out there waiting for his help, waiting for his kind self to comfort them in their times of need. He was the only one who could do that for their sakes! He was the God of Conquest! He could not die here! He shall not die here!

As if responding to his wishes a crimson emblem appeared in the empty space in front of him. It shined brightly for several seconds before the blinding light receded and revealed a buxom young woman with long crimson hair with a look of pure surprise upon her face. "To think that someone would have enough Greed to summon me without the use of a contract." The woman said as her eyes landed on his crumpled form.

From there on the girl went about introducing herself as a devil and yada yada, the thing is she offered to revive him a devil and be a part of her club. It was one continue in the form of a sudden Deus Ex Machina being offered by a random buxom red haired devil that came out of nowhere. Truth be told it would have probably better if he thought this through and just stayed dead, less trouble some in the long run, but alas to one Katsuragi Keima his games were worth being turned into a devil for, and so amidst his dying state, he accepted her offer, earning himself another chance in life.

Nothing would ever be the same.

**[GAME OVER END]**

**Next Chapter: Thy Hunters in the Night**

**Please Review ^w^**


End file.
